


Scorpius Malfoy and the Mystery of the Potions Professor

by Random_Fangurl



Series: Scorbus Through the School Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Diagon Alley, F/F, F/M, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Mystery, POV Alternating, Platform 9 3/4, Pygmy Puffs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fangurl/pseuds/Random_Fangurl
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is an introvert, and he likes it. He never expected to find friends, but he did, a boy named Albus Potter, and two boys named Lionel Zabini and Harper Parkinson. The group formed a tight bond, which became stronger when they were all sorted into Slytherin. However, they start having suspicions of their potions professor after he starts acting a bit weird. Is he keeping secrets? Or are the boys just paranoid?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Scorbus Through the School Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674622
Kudos: 16





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> First, this HP universe is an Earth where angels, demons, and humans all live on Earth instead of just humans, because why the hell not? Second, this story is gonna have alternating POVs, not in this chapter though-  
> Why am I saying this, it's in the tags-

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

It’s a typical morning, with a huge breakfast made by Grandfather, since none of us know how to cook, and Grandmother being a pervert towards him which only earns her slaps to the forehead. As I sat down, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter next to my plate. It was from Hogwarts, clearly, and I tore open the envelope.

_“‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall._   
_Dear Mr Malfoy,_   
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 3 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._   
_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress.’”_

I looked at the other piece of parchment in the envelope. “Give me the supplies list,” Father said as he took the paper from me. Rude. “Since it’s still early, we can go to Diagon Alley now, go get ready Scorpius.” I internally groaned and got up, going to my room. Oh, before I forget, I must mention something. The Malfoy family is a family of demons, well, until Grandfather married Grandmother, then Father ended up a hybrid, and I ended up a full demon. Our family tree is sorta weird. Anyway, I put on a simple black t-shirt, with jeans and some black high-tops. I wrapped a jacket around my waist and went downstairs where Father was waiting for me.

He took out his wand and apparated us to a building that’s apparently called the Leaky Cauldron. “Hello, Malfoy.” A mysterious, but recognizable voice said. My father turned towards a table, where the famous Harry Potter and his sons were sitting. Father really can’t shut up about him, for some reason. “Potter. How surprising it is to see you.” They talked for about a minute or two, and Potter invited us to have breakfast with them.

“As much as I’d like to, we already-” I cut him off before he could finish. “I’d personally love to have breakfast considering I didn’t get to have any,” I said, looking at my father. “Alright, we’ll have breakfast with you.” I smiled internally smiling at the fact I pissed off my father and slightly embarrassed him, I think. I sat next to the younger one, the one my age, and who looked awkward. “Hello,” I said to him, and he looked at me. “My name’s Scorpius, what’s yours?”

“Oh, um, my name’s Albus.”

“Albus? Like Albus Dumbledore?”

“Yeah…” He said, trailing off. I smiled at him and a waiter came over and asked us what we wanted to eat. “The Pancake Breakfast please.” We said at the same time. When the waiter left, Albus’ brother asked, “Did you two plan that?” We shook our heads.

After breakfast, Father and Potter decided that we would shop together. We got up and went to a back wall full of bricks. “What is this supposed to be?” Potter then tapped a weird combination in the wall, and all of a sudden the bricks started moving, creating an archway for us to enter. We slowly walked in, and I looked at all the buildings. “Cool,” I muttered. “How much stuff is here?”

“It’s really like a large marketplace, but it’s nothing special,” Albus said. “Dad, Mr Malfoy, can we go to Uncle Ron’s shop?” Father and Potter looked at each other. Potter seemed fine with it, Father seemed reluctant to let me go, but he nodded. “Alright, James, go with them.” ‘James’ nodded and Albus started walking along the brick road. I followed him and James caught up to us. “Albus,” I started. “What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“I don’t know. I hope I get Gryffindor though.”

“Knowing your edgy ass, you’re probably gonna end up in Slytherin!” James said out of nowhere. “I’m not edgy, James!” Albus said. We approached a building with a glass display of a bunch of joke objects. “Is this it?” I asked the arguing brothers. “Yeah, this is it,” Albus said. “Come on, there’s a couple of things I wanna show you.”

I nodded and we all walked into the store. I looked around and it was very… colourful. I don’t know how to explain it. As I walked in, my eyes drifted to an area that had these adorable little creatures! I immediately walked over to it and picked up a purple one. It snuggled into my hands and at that moment, I knew it was mine. “You’re so cute!”

“Yeah, aren’t they?” A sudden voice behind me said. I squealed and kicked behind me. I heard a grunt, so I knew I hit someone. It was a red-headed man, clutching his stomach and groaning. “What have your parents been teaching you?!”

“Self-defense since I was four, now who are you?!” I yelled.

“Scorpius, relax! He’s my uncle! He doesn’t wanna hurt you!” Albus said.

“Oh,” I said, as my shoulders relaxed. “Um, Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I can take it. You have a strong kick though.” He said, standing up straight once more. “My name’s Ronald Weasley.”

“My name’s Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Oh, you’re a Malfoy.” He said. Oh boy, here we go again. “Uncle Ron, he’s nice!” Albus pitched in my defence. “At least give him a chance!” ‘Ron’ looked as if he was considering being nice to me or not. “Fine,” He said after a couple of minutes. “I’ll give him a chance.”

“Thanks, Uncle Ron,” Albus said. “Scorp, dad said-”

“Scorp? Is that my new nickname or something?” I said as Mr Weasley walked away. “You don’t like it?” Albus asked. “No, I like it, I was just curious,” I said. “Anyway, are you gonna get this Pygmy Puff?”

“So that’s what they’re called…” I muttered. “Yes, I’ll get it.”

“What are you gonna name her?”

“Cassiopeia!” I said after thinking about it. “What were you going to say before I interrupted you?”

“Oh, dad wants us to go to Ollivander’s to get our wands. And then we’re going to get our robes. And he said we might be going to Magical Menagerie to get a pet.” He said and I nodded. I put Cassiopeia on my head and Albus and I went over to the cashier. James was already talking to the cashier, who was another red-head. “Hi, I’d like to buy this Pygmy Puff please!” I said, way too excited. “Sure, that’ll be four galleons and a sickle.” I put the coins on the counter and Cassie snuggled into my hair.

“Uncle George, this is my friend, Scorpius,” Albus said. “I heard about you from Ron.” ‘George’ said.

“Oh,” I muttered. “Sorry if he gave you a hard time, he’s got a bit of a grudge against your family.” He said.

“And you should too!” Ron said from another stand. “Albus, what are they talking about?” I muttered to him and the two red-heads started arguing. “I dunno.”

“We’re just gonna go…” Albus said and I nodded. “Bye Uncle George, bye Uncle Ron!” He said and we went to the door where James was waiting outside, talking to a blue-haired boy. “James, let’s go,” Albus said. “Alright, bye Teddy!” James said and Teddy waved, as Albus and I went towards Ollivanders. I took Cassie off my head and snuggled her. We arrived at the shop and went inside where Father and Potter were waiting for us. “Scorpius, what is that?” Father said, looking at Cassiopeia. “She’s my Pygmy Puff.” Father looked at me for a moment and sighed. “Albus, would you like to pick you your wand first?” Albus shrugged and nodded. They went over to the counter where a man, presumably Ollivander, was. “Mister Potter, how wonderful it is to see you!” He said. “This is my son, Albus. We’re here to find a wand for him.”

Ollivander nodded and picked up a wand from the back. They tried out a few wands, and finally, Ollivander picked out a rowan wood wand with a unicorn hair core, according to Ollivander. It apparently ‘chose him’ or something, I don’t know. Then it was my turn to get a wand. Immediately I was trying out wands so fast that I could barely process it. I was then given an alder wood wand with a dragon heartstring core, also according to Ollivander. I don’t know what it was with this wand, but something just clicked, I don’t know what. I think the wand chose me like Albus’ wand, but I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention.

After that was over, we walked to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It was pretty boring, and I didn’t even get to talk to Albus because I was constantly wincing from a needle every five seconds! After that was over, we bought the rest of our supplies, and it was sadly time to leave. “Hey, Scorp.” Albus started. “Since we won’t be able to see each other for a couple of months, owl me, okay?” I nodded and Albus smiled. “Bye, Scorp!” He said and I waved him goodbye. Father apparated us home and gave me all the shopping bags. “Have fun carrying that upstairs.” He said and walked away from me as I dropped all the bags and groaned internally. Mother came downstairs to the front door to help me with the bags. It was painful, but we managed to get all the bags to my room.

“I think you should start packing when September comes closer, so you can procrastinate, sweetie, I know you love to.” Mother said and smiled at me, although her tone sounded very sarcastic. I nodded and collapsed on my bed as Mother walked away. I heard a squeak near my head, and I saw Cassie, who fell off my head. Orion, the family owl, conveniently came swooping into my room and stayed on the desk, which gave me the idea to write to Albus, even though we just saw each other. It might be a bit clingy, but I don’t care. I got out of bed now that my back was feeling better, and picked up Cassie. I then went over to the desk and sat down, dipped my quill in ink, and wrote on a piece of parchment, "Hi Albus, I know this might seem a little clingy but, I just want to write to you, to see if you get it or not. If you get it, please write me back for verification." I signed it and wrapped it up, writing his name on the outside so Orion would know who to deliver it to. I gave it to him and opened the window. He flew outside and hopefully to Albus. I played with Cassie for a few minutes, and Orion came back with a sheet of lined paper, folded up and with my name on it.

_“Hey, Scorp! I don’t think this is really that clingy, I did tell you to owl me, after all. I didn’t expect you to even send anything though, I’m glad you did. You know, you’re actually one of the quickest friends I’ve made, besides my family. Unless we’re just acquaintances. If so, I’d like to be friends. But, I don’t have anything else to say so, bye._

_Signed, Albus”_


	2. Platform 9 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I sped through the first chapter because shopping is so damn boring.  
> Also, it's been about 2 months since Scorpius and Albus met.  
> Also also, the links in here are images for what I imagine the things to look like, but you don't have to imagine it like that I just imagine it like that-

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

Packing is tiring. I’ve been packing all of my stuff for Hogwarts and I never realized how much stuff I needed to pack until now. Luckily for me, my sanity, and my back, Mother helped me finish packing. I had to put on muggle clothing to blend in, but Father said I had to put on my robes and stuff when the train was close to the school. Father had us leave early to try to beat the traffic, but alas, there’s always traffic in London. Luckily for us, there wasn’t as much traffic as there usually is, so we got to King’s Cross quicker than expected. “Father, what’s the platform number?” I asked.

“Platform 9 ¾.” He said. I stopped at platform 9. I looked ahead of me, and I didn’t see a platform 9 ¾. “Father, there’s no platform 9 ¾,” I muttered. “Well, Scorpius, I know where the platform is, and you would too if you followed me.” He said, with way too much sassiness. I rolled my eyes and followed him, pushing this heavy trolley along with me. All of a sudden, Mother looked around and she just went through the wall in between platform 9 and 10!

I was shocked for a second, and then I remembered the world I lived in. Plus, Father was looking at me like I had gone crazy. I sighed and walked towards the wall, slightly afraid I would faceplant into the wall. It felt weird, walking through a wall, but I looked up on the other side and saw a sign, labelled ‘Platform 9 ¾’. I looked around looking for Albus when Mother said, “Scorpius, would you like anything off your trolley? Professor McGonagall said that they’ll put the trolleys on the train so they can have your stuff at Hogwarts.”

I picked up Cassie’s box, my wand, and the box with my art supplies in it and said, “This is all.” Mother nodded and she took the trolley over to the train. “Scorp!” I heard a voice call out my nickname. I turned around and saw Albus walking towards me. “Hello, Albus.”

“Why are you still talking to me like we’re work partners or something?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’m just used to talking like that,” I muttered.

“Whatever,” He said. “I want to introduce you to the rest of my family. Do you wanna meet them, or would you rather not be attacked by Uncle Ron again?” I smiled at him. “I don’t mind, just let me get Cassie out of her box. Can you hold this?” I asked and he nodded. I gave him the two boxes and I picked up the smaller one on top with a bunch of holes in it. “Hey, where’s your dad?” Albus asked as I opened the box. “He’s probably talking to Mother,” I said and put Cassie on my head where she kept napping. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“Did you mentally prepare yourself?” He said and I rolled my eyes, smiling. “Come on, where’s your family?” He smiled and led me over to his family where Mother and father already were. There were a lot of people in his family. Potter, James, and Mr Weasley were there, but there was also a red-headed woman, a red-headed girl about my age, another red-headed girl who looked to be about 8 or 9, a brunette woman, and another red-head, this time a boy who looked to be also 8 or 9.

“You have a lot of red-heads in your family,” I said.

“Yeah, there’s more.” He said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s Grandma and Grandpa, then Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, and Uncle Charlie.”

“You have a lot of uncles...”

“I know.” He said as we neared his family. Mr Weasley was the first to spot me, and he muttered something under his breath. “The hell did you just say?” Father yelled at the red-head. “Draco, Ron,” Potter said. “Can you two refrain from arguing at least until the children get on the train? I’m sure that they, and everyone else, would hate it if you two were trying to kill each other today.”

“Albus, who is this?” The red-headed woman asked. “Mum, this is Scorpius.” He said, and she smiled at me. “Hello, Scorpius. My name is Ginny Potter.”

“Hello, Mrs Potter,” I said. The train made a loud noise, which Father told me meant that there are only 5 minutes left to get on the train. We said our goodbyes, and Father told me, “Remember, don’t follow your Grandfather’s advice, it’ll just get you in detention.” I nodded and went over to one of the train entrances where Albus and the red-headed girl were waiting.

We went inside and quickly settled in one of the compartments. I sat next to the window, Albus sat next to me, and the girl sat across from us. “So, who are you?” The girl asked me. “Oh, my name’s Scorpius, S-Scorpius Malfoy…” She was glaring into my soul, and I was trying my best not to crumble under pressure. “Rose, relax! And stop glaring at him.” Albus said, probably because he could tell I was nervous. “But he’s a Malfoy, Albus!” She said. “It doesn’t mean he’s bad, Rose!” He said. “Whatever, I’m finding my friends, Albus.” She muttered and left. I was very confused but curious. “Albus, what was she talking about?”

“It’s because of Uncle Ron, that’s all.” He said, and I slowly nodded. “Scorp, can I see some of your sketches?”

“Why? I don’t like them…” I said, and he smiled at me. “Just because you don’t like them, doesn’t mean I won’t.” I shook my head. “Please?”

“No.”

“I’m not going to make fun of you!” I thought about it for a moment and sighed. “Fine.” He smiled as I pulled out my sketchbook. I gave it to him and he started flipping through the pages. “Scorp, this is amazing! Why don’t you like it?”

“I don’t know, some of them don’t look proportionate enough, others just look weird…” I mumbled. “Scorp, they’re all fine.” He said. “You’re just too hard on yourself.” I raised one of my eyebrows. “Are you sure abo-”

“Hey, Al!” James said as he barged into the compartment.

“We should really close the door…” I muttered. “Wow, who’s drawings are those?” He asked, looking over Albus’ shoulder. My face felt warm, and I leaned my head on the window and turned away from the brothers. “They’re Scorp’s.” He said. “Albus, may I have my sketchbook back?”

**~Albus’ POV~**

I was excited that he gave in, I guess begging really does work. Scorp handed me the sketchbook and I started flipping through the pages. I was shocked, his drawings are amazing! “Scorp, this is amazing! Why don’t you like it?” I said.

“I don’t know, some of them don’t look proportionate enough, others just look weird…” He mumbled, trailing off. “Scorp, they’re all fine,” I said. “You’re just too hard on yourself.” He cocked one of his eyebrows. “Are you sure abo-”

He was cut off by James barging into our compartment. “Hey, Al!” He exclaimed. Scorp muttered something under his breath and James, uncomfortably for me, leaned over my shoulder, looking at Scorp’s sketchbook. “Wow, who’s drawings are those?” I looked at Scorp, who was looking away from us. “They’re Scorp’s,” I said. “Albus, may I have my sketchbook back?” The blond asked. I was about to say no, but I looked at his face. He was blushing so much that his pale face turned red. “Yeah, sorry…” I said and handed him the sketchbook. He quickly took it and put it on his lap. There was an awkward silence between us, and James slowly sat down. Scorpius looked down at his sketchbook and a ball of his hair seemed to fall out. Turns out it was his Pygmy Puff. “Scorp,” He looked at me. “Why is your Pygmy Puff changing colours?” He gasped and picked up the furball. “Well, I wanted to see if my wand still worked and I tried a spell which made her change colours like a chameleon. And I don’t know the spell to reverse it.” He explained, and his blush was starting to calm down.

“Just use a spellbook next time, like Mal,” James said. Scorp looked at him, confused, but I snickered. "James, were you watching Disney Channel again?"

"Lily forced me to!" James said in his defence.

“Sure she did,” Scorp said, and I laughed. “Whatever,” James said and pulled out his phone. “James,” Scorp said. “You shouldn’t bring electronics into Hogwarts, they’ll short-circuit and probably explode.”

“It’s fine, this isn’t a muggle phone.” He said and relaxed into the cushion. “Why are you in here?” I asked. “Am I not allowed to see my brother?” James snickered. “Or, do you just wanna be alone with your boyfriend?” He teased. “James!” I squealed, and I felt my face getting hot. I glanced over at Scorpius, and I saw that he stopped playing with the furball, and was right back to blushing again. James laughed at us and I grabbed the furball and threw it a James. “CASSIE!” Scorpius squealed and James caught the little furball. “Give her to me!” Scorp yelled. “Wait, I wanna-”

“Now,” Scorp said, except now he had [dark purple horns](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dungeonhunter5/images/5/53/Midnight_demon_horn.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20150217145935) sticking out of his head, and was pointing a giant-ass [scythe](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/a7/c5/51a7c5705822c42b1c5abec5f1d6a227.jpg) at James’ neck. “Chill!” James gave him the furball back and Scorp turned back to normal. Although he still had the scythe and he leaned it on the window, probably as a reminder of some sort. “I think I should go…” James muttered and left, which left me to be the one Scorp glares at. “Look, I’m sorry I threw your little furball-”

“She’s not a furball!” He said and huffed. “Scorp-”

“Don’t say anything.” He said, and I closed my mouth. He sighed and leaned his head on the window. I saw the sun reflect into his eyes, which made them sparkle a little. I stared at him for a little bit, and he turned around. “Albus, why are you staring at me?”

“I’m bored,” I muttered. “Should’ve thought of that beforehand.” He said, quite sassily. “How come you’re so pale?” I said, and he immediately glared at me again, but this time it was a playful one. “It’s because I’m a demon, numbskull.” He said. “Is that why your entire family’s pale?”

“Yes, now hush.” He said and I stayed quiet for a few moments. “How was the drive to King’s Cross?” I said and he laughed. “It was more evidence that my Father shouldn’t drive.” He said through laughter. “Sounds like it was hell,” I said. “Almost.” He said and smiled. “How long do you think it’ll be until we get to Hogwarts?” He said and I shrugged. James waltzed right back in with a loud, “I’m back!”

“You should’ve closed the door...” I heard Scorp mutter. “James, what do you want?” I asked. “I just came to check on my little brother and his bo-”

“Shut it,” Scorp said, with a hand on his weapon. James laughed and sat down across from us again. We talked for a while, but I didn’t feel like talking for a bit, so I laid my head on the wall and closed my eyes. “James, are you okay?” I heard Scorp say. “Ah, yeah…” James said. “Look, I have to tell you something.” I think Scorp nodded because James kept going. “Ever since you two met, Al’s been way happier than he usually is. He’s always smiling at home, and it gets kinda worrying sometimes. I personally think that he has a little bit of a crush on you, but that’s just me. I’ve never seen anyone smile that much. The point is, you’re special to him, so cherish him.”

“Okay,” Scorp said. “You promise?” James said, and Scorp responded with a little ‘mhm’. “Good, I’ll see you later, Scorpius,” James said, and I heard him get up and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did better with the whole speed writing thing this chapter. I'm way more proud of this chapter than the last one, probably because they weren't shopping-  
> Anywho, I think that's all, baiiiiiiiii


	3. Slytherin?!

**~Albus’ POV~**

I thought about what James said to Scorpius for a bit. Was I really acting that different? I decided to open my eyes and tell Scorpius that I heard the whole thing. He was playing with the little furball again, and I couldn’t help but stare. “That staring is starting to get creepy, Albus…” He muttered. “Oh, s-sorry Scorp,” I said. “You heard it all, didn’t you?” Scorp said and I nodded.

“How do you feel?” He asked and I shrugged. “Just a mix of emotions, really,” I said. We ended up talking for a while, until I said, “I think we should be putting our robes and such on, I can see the castle.”

“Castle?” Scorp said and looked out the window, and I heard a sound of awe as he looked at the school in the night. I smiled and Scorp took his uniform out of the box he had his art supplies in. “Why were you storing your clothes in the same space as your art stuff?” I asked. “For convenience.” He said. “Can you not, I at least want to change without you staring at me.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” I turned away from him and I changed much faster than Scorp. “Can you hurry up? I wanna sit down again.” I could tell he rolled his eyes, and he finally said I could look. I sighed and sat down, and he got all his stuff together. I didn’t have anything to get together, so I just watched him. “Albus, do I have to tell you?”

“You’re not even looking at me!” I sat up. “I can tell when you stare at me.” He said, crossing his arms. Before I could respond, the train stopped and I opened the compartment door. Scorp and I got up and we exited the compartment, following the other students to the exit. There was a voice that told the first years to go to a dock or something. “Can you go first?” Scorp said.

“Why, are you scared?” I teased. “Yes, actually, I don’t want my stuff getting soaked!” He said and I laughed. I got in the boat and let him balance as he got in as well. He put the box in his lap and sighed. “Do you think you’ll be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family?” He asked and I sighed. “I honestly don’t know, Scorp.” The boat started moving and so did the rest of them. Scorpius looked even paler in the moonlight, that’s what I thought it was until he threw up in the water. “Gross.” The boy in front of us said. Scorpius leaned back up and closed his eyes. “Are you seasick or something?” The other boy said. “Just a little bit,” Scorpius said. I heard the first boy laugh. “My name’s Lionel Zabini.”

“And my name’s Harper Parkinson!” The other boy said. “Oh, um, my name’s Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Malfoy??” They both said and Scorp nodded. “How come we never see you?” Lionel said. “It’s because I hide in my room whenever people come over…” Scorp muttered. “And who are you?” Harper asked me. “My name’s Albus, Albus Potter.” The boys groaned very loudly when I said my last name. “W-What’s wrong wit-” I was cut off by the boat stopping all of a sudden. We all got out of the boat and we climbed up to the entrance. “Anyway, what’s wrong with me being a Potter?” I huffed. “It’s the Potter-Malfoy-” Lionel started.

“Malfoy-Potter!” Harper interrupted. “It’s the same thing, Harper!” Lionel said. “Anyway, the Potter-Malfoy curse is why.”

“I’m sorry, curse?!” Scorp yelled. “Let me finish!” Lionel said. “It’s not an actual curse, but it’s happened through all the generations. For example, your Grandfathers. My grandmother tells me about how Lucius Malfoy used to be such a sweetheart, but then Potter came to the school, and Malfoy’s a bitch. The point is, something bad always happens whenever a Potter and a Malfoy meet.”

“As true as that sounds, you lost me when you said that my grandfather used to be nice,” Scorp said. “Alright, ask your grandmother. Then you’ll see who’s right.” Lionel said, and a professor cleared his throat. “You’ll be let into the Great Hall in a moment to get sorted into your house!” I heard excited mumbling. “If you have anything you would like in your room, please give it to me while walking in and it’ll be in your dorm in the near future. “Albus, can you hold these?” Scorp said and I nodded. He got the furball off his head and snuggled her goodbye. He then put her in the box and took his stuff back. The doors in front of us opened, and we poured into the Great Hall. I saw Scorp give the professor his boxes and catch up with us. There was another professor, Professor McGonagall. She had a scroll, and she started calling out names. “Marion Colten!” I stood on my toes, balancing on Scorp, and I saw a boy near the front went up to the professor. He sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall put a raggedy wizard’s hat on him. It looked as if they were having a mental debate of some sort, and all of a sudden, the hat yelled out, “Ravenclaw!”

Next, she called out Rose. The hat only stayed on her head for a few seconds and called out, “Gryffindor!” It went on like that for a few names, people getting sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and such. Then Scorp’s name was called. As he walked up I heard people muttering stuff like, “He’s adorable!”, “There’s no way he’s a Malfoy,” and “He looks like a total Hufflepuff!”, stuff like that. I saw that the hat barely touched his head when it yelled, “Slytherin!” Harper was called next, and it was the same for him. I was called after him, and I went up to the hat and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head, and my first thought was, ‘Please be Gryffindor…’

I think it ignored me, because as soon as I thought that, it yelled, “Slytherin!” I felt a wave of shock and I looked around, I saw James and Rose, who had shocked expressions as well. I slowly got off the stool and walked over to Scorp and Harper.

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

Albus sat next to me, and his body was tense and stiff. “Albus, are you okay?” Harper asked. “No, my entire family is in Gryffindor, and so many of my family members always talk about how bad people in Slytherin are! Dad’s gonna be so upset…” He said, putting his head down. “Don’t fret about it, Albus,” Lionel said and sat next to Harper. “If anything, this can prove to your family that not all Slytherins are bad.”

“I agree,” I said, putting a hand on Albus’ back. “But I’m gonna be the black sheep, the odd one out!” He said. “Being the black sheep isn’t bad, it means you’re unique. And you have to embrace that!” Harper chirped. “I guess,” Albus mumbled. “Let the feast begin!” I heard the professor lady say. “Lionel, what did she say?” I asked. “She said that we’ll get our schedules tomorrow, our uniforms are in our dorms, and I think that’s it, I didn’t pay attention to her much.” He said and reached for a piece of steak. I never thought about how the two looked until now. Lionel had caramel skin and a long, curly, neat, black, low ponytail that went down to the middle of his back, and light brown eyes. Harper, on the other hand, has messy, short, dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and pale skin. They look like polar opposites…Harper slapped my nose, and I slapped him back.

“You okay?” He asked and I sighed. “I’m just hungry…” He looked at me as if I was a complete imbecile. “There’s food right in front of you, literally.” He said and laughed. I blushed and quickly reached for food. After we ate, all of us first years were led to our common rooms. The head boy shoed us the password to the common room, which was ‘aquamarine’, and he showed us where we would sleep. “Oh, by the way, my name is Jericho, feel free to ask me anything.” He said and left. “So,” Harper said. “We’re the only boys in Slytherin?” I nodded and I heard squeaking. There was a tiny box on the bed next to the window, and I immediately took Cassie out of her box. “Oh great, the furball’s back,” Albus said and claimed the bed next to mine.

“Why do you call her a furball? She has a name, Albus.” I said and fed her some leftover grapes I took with me. Lionel looked at her. “Probably because she looks like a furball.” He said and Albus laughed. “You guys are so mean to her!” I pouted. “I think she’s cute,” Harper said. “Thank you!” I said and laid down. “You shouldn’t have shoes on the bed, it’s unsanitary,” Lionel said. “I don’t care,” I said and he shrugged. “Whatever.” He said and grabbed some neatly folded clothes out of his trunk. He went over to the door at the far end of the dorm and banged on it. “Harper, hurry up!”

I turned around and saw Albus sulking on his bed. I got up and sat next to him. “You’re still upset about being in Slytherin, aren’t you?” I asked and he nodded. “Look, Albus. I’m not going to say it’s okay, because I know it’s not. But, it’ll get better. If you don’t have your family on your side, you have me, Lionel, and Harper, and our families.” I said, and Albus gave me a sceptical look. “I know I have you, but I doubt your family, Lionel, Harper, and their families will be on my side.” He said. “First off, my mother adores you, and Father seems to approve of you as well. My grandfather might have a bit of a bias against you, but he comes around. About Lionel and Harper, we’re stuck with them for the next seven years, and they like you too, I can tell. The point is, we’ll be here to support you, okay?” I said, and Albus nodded.

Lionel and Harper sat next to Albus. “We’re here for you,” Lionel said. “No matter what.” I heard Albus sob and he leaned on my shoulder. “T-Thank you, guys.” He said shakily. “Of course!” Harper said. Albus wiped his eyes and sighed. “Are you feeling better?” I asked and he nodded. “I just need to sleep.” He said. “I think we all need to sleep, we have classes in the morning, after all,” Lionel said. Harper and I nodded. “Now that we all agree, get off my bed.” Albus rudely said. I flicked his forehead and got up. Lionel and Harper raced each other to the bathroom, and Lionel slammed the door on the brunette. “Goodnight, Albus,” I said.

“Goodnight, Scorp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ironic that they're four boys, in the same house-  
> I'm not gonna make them the marauders, I swear-


	4. Professor Syrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a long chapter, so mentally prep yourself

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

I was shaken awake by Harper, who had his tie on his head like a headband. “How heavy of a sleeper are you?” He said and I groaned. “Give me five more minutes…” I said and turned away from him. Instead of complying with what I asked, he kicked me out of the bed, and I faceplanted on the ground. I got up and chased the brunette upstairs into the common room. Well, I would have if Lionel didn’t stop me. “It’s not worth it. Plus, we have classes, so save your energy.” He led me back into the dorms and I grabbed a uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I put on my uniform, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair a little. I put my pyjamas on my bed and I packed my bag with all the supplies we bought. “Good morning, Scorp!” Albus said and sat next to me. “Why are you packing all your stuff?”

“Because I don’t know which classes I’ll have,” I said as I finished packing. “Alright, let’s go,” I said and picked up Cassie. We walked upstairs to the common room where Lionel and Harper were waiting for us. Lionel shook his head. “Harper, I’m not letting you walk outside like that.”

“But I don’t know how to tie a tie!” Harper whined. “Well, I do,” Lionel said and took the tie off the brunette’s head and did his tie for him. “You should’ve asked for my help, instead of going outside like a Gryffindor,” Lionel said and Harper pouted. “Blah, blah, blah. You act like an overprotective parent!” Harper said. “Guys, you can argue in the Great Hall, I’m starving here!” Albus said, crossing his arms. The boys did a little ‘fine’ and we walked out of the common room. “I only act like this because I worry for you!” Lionel said. “Aw, really?” Harper said, and Lionel slightly nodded. Harper laughed and side-hugged Lionel. “Don’t be embarrassed!” Harper said. “Personal space, Harper,” Lionel said and Harper frowned, pulling away from him.

The doors of the Great Hall were wide open, and I had to stop Albus from running in there like a madman. We walked in as a group and sat down at our table and Albus immediately reached for the bacon. I took Cassie off my head and I put her on the table. I grabbed a piece of bacon and I put it in front of her. I then filled my plate with food, and I started eating. A bunch of owls swooped in at once, delivering mail to different students. An owl landed in front of me with a package and two pieces of parchment. It flew away and I examined the parchment first. One was a class schedule and the other was a letter from my family. I skimmed through it. “What does it say?” Lionel asked.

“My family already misses me, and they sent me a bunch of stuff in this package!” I said, and I opened the package. It was a bunch of candy and four Devil’s Smoothies, my favourite drink! “Is that a Devil’s Smoothie?! Can I have one?” Harper said, and I passed him and Lionel a cup. “Albus, do you want one?” I asked. “Sure, why not?” He said and I gave him a cup and put the candy in my bag. As soon as he drank it, his face puckered up. “What’s wrong, you don’t like it?” I asked. “It tastes like chocolate, spice, and death.” He said and took another sip. “Is that a bad thing?” I asked and he shook his head. “No, I like it. It just tastes weird.” He said. “Hey, Scorp, why did your family send you all this stuff?” Albus asked. “I’m a spoiled 11-year-old, Albus,” I said and he nodded slightly. “Fair enough.” He said and went back to drinking his smoothie.

I drank the rest of my smoothie, and as soon as I finished, I heard a loud bell chime, signalling us that we should head to class. I picked up my schedule, the letter, and Cassie and got up. “C’mon, our first period is Potions!” I said and Albus led the way to the Potions classroom, which was in the dungeons. We walked in and it turns out we were early. We decided to sit in the back and I put Cassie in my bag. I sat in the corner by the window, Albus sat next to me, Harper sat next to him, and Lionel sat on the end. The professor had short, dirty blond hair, dark green eyes, and was a young, skinny male with peach-coloured skin. “How come Astronomy has to be at midnight?!” Harper complained, looking at his schedule. “Maybe because you can’t see the stars in the daytime.” Lionel sarcastically replied. “This isn’t fair!” Harper whined. “Life isn’t fair, Harper,” I said and took out my parchment, quill and ink, and cauldron. We talked for a few more minutes and the bell chimed once more. I looked around the classroom again, and it was filled with students, including Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw students! Luckily for my sanity, It was only about 8 of us per house, so at least the classroom wasn’t that packed.

The professor announced in a French accent, “Good morning, students! I’m Professor Syrine, and I shall be your Potions professor for this year.” I sat up straight and he told us that we’d be learning about Aconite. “Now, does anyone know the other names for Aconite?” He said and I immediately shot my hand up and I heard my arm crack. “Mr Malfoy.”

“Monkshood and Wolfsbane,” I said and he nodded. “10 points to Slytherin!” He said. “Now, Aconite is used in two potions, Wolfsbane and Wideye Potion. Its flowers and roots are very useful in potion making, although the flower itself is poisonous.” I wrote his words down as he spoke. He asked if everyone understood, and most of the class nodded. “Good, because today we’ll be making a Wideye potion since the Aconite lesson was very short. This is a partnered assignment and will be graded by the end of class. The ingredients will appear in front of you in a moment, as soon as you get them, start brewing.”

“Albus, you’ll be my partner, right?” I asked and he nodded. “Well, of course, Harper and Lionel are already working together.” He said, and a bunch of different labelled materials appeared in front of him. “The instructions are on the board and you should have part one completed by the end of class, and we’ll continue next class.” Professor Syrine said and Albus and I immediately got to work. “ _‘Step one, add six snake fangs to the mortar.’_ Albus, do you have yours? I forgot mine in the common room.” I said and Albus nodded placing it on the table. I counted out the fangs and put them in the mortar. “Next step, _‘add four measures of standard ingredient’_? What’s that?” Albus said. “It’s the pouch of herbs,” Lionel said and we both nodded. Albus carefully put in the amount we needed, and I moved onto the next step. “‘Add six dried billywig stings to your cauldron.’” I muttered to myself. Albus and I both reached for the labelled bag and we both pulled away.

I reached for it once more and I picked out six. I then dumped it into the cauldron. I heated the cauldron for 30 seconds and Albus started crushing the stuff in the mortar. “Albus, can you do the next step?” I asked and he nodded. “What is it?” He asked. “It’s on the board,” Harper said. “I can barely see the board, what’s the next step?” Albus replied. “ _‘Add four measures of the crushed ingredients into your cauldron.’_ ” Lionel answered. Albus nodded and added the crushed ingredients to the cauldron. “What’s the next step?” Albus asked. “‘Stir three times, clockwise.’” I said and he nodded. I grabbed the large wooden spoon we were given and stirred. All of a sudden, I heard a loud explosion from the Ravenclaw section. “Try again, Miss Finnigan.” Professor Syrine said, and the girl nodded.

I took out my wand and pointed it at the cauldron. I said the incantation and my wand emitted a bright light, then it went away, and I smiled to myself. “Good job, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter.” Professor Syrine said. “We finished too!” Harper whined. Professor Syrine looked at their cauldron and nodded. “Well, since you four are finished, I need to collect your cauldrons for next class, are your names on them?” Lionel and I both nodded and Professor Syrine picked up our cauldrons. “What do we do now?” I asked. “Talk, like normal people,” Lionel said and I rolled my eyes. “We’re not normal, Lionel,” I replied. “Professor Syrine?” Harper said and the professor looked at him. “How long have you been teaching?”

Professor Syrine smiled. “Hm, ‘ere, or at Beauxbatons?” He asked, and Harper shrugged. “Well, I taught at Beauxbatons for about 42 years, but I wanted to move to London, so I quit Beauxbatons and this is my first year teaching ‘ere.” He said. Albus looked like he was thinking about something. “So you’re 63?” Albus said, and Professor Syrine nodded. “I thought you were 21 or something!” The Finnigan girl said, and Professor Syrine laughed. “How flattering, but no, Miss Finnigan.” He said. “Did you attend Beauxbatons when you were in school?” A Slytherin girl asked and Professor Syrine nodded. “Does Beauxbatons have houses like Hogwarts?” Rose asked and he started getting a bunch of questions about Beauxbatons.

Professor Syrine looked at his watch. “As much as I would love to answer your questions, it’s almost time to leave.” He said and we decided to pack up. A few minutes later, the bell chimed and we got up. “ _Au Revoir_ , Professor Syrine!” Harper said and we walked out of class. “Did anyone else see something shining near his collar?” Lionel said and we all shook our heads. “Scorp,” Albus said, and I looked at him. “Do you think you should be carrying the little furball around everywhere? Just leave it in the dorm with some food.”

“First of all,” I started. “ _She_ isn’t a furball, and she has a name! Second, you might be right…” I said, sighing. “Let’s stop by the common room then, we get 10-minute breaks in between classes after all,” Harper said and we all made sounds of agreement. We stopped by the common room and went to our dorm. I took Cassie off my head and laid her on my bedside table. I then grabbed one of my empty trunks and dumped out the stuff I didn’t need in it. I looked at my schedule and we had Charms next, so I packed the textbook I needed and a bunch of parchment.

I picked up Cassie, who was sleeping, and put her on my bed. I then took out all the candy from breakfast and took it out of its packaging and laid it on the bed. I made a protective barrier around my bed, so she wouldn’t wander off. “You ready, Scorp?” Albus said and I nodded, grabbing my bag. “Good, because the bell’s gonna chime soon.” He said and we all rushed out of the common room in a panic. We ran to the third floor and tried to find the Charms Corridor. Albus found it and we sped down the corridor, and we stopped at the door of 2E. We caught our breath outside and walked in right as the bell chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	5. Charms and Transfiguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I just found out what rich text meant, so this chapter looks quite different than the previous ones. I'll go back and edit the previous chapters when I post this one.

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

We quickly sat down in the back like the rest of the Slytherins. Lionel sat first, Harper was on the right of him, I sat next to Harper and Albus sat next to me. “Hello there, I’m Professor Bristlecone, and I’m your Charms professor for this year.” A tall woman with red hair, tied in a bun, and amber eyes, said. She looks very stern, but I think she’s friendly. “Today you will be attempting, and hopefully succeeding, to levitate a feather for five seconds at the least.” Professor Bristlecone said and walked around the classroom. She went back to her desk and summoned a feather on her desk and in front of us.

“To levitate any object, wave your wand and say, Wingardium Leviosa.” She said and picked up her wand. “Wingardium Leviosa.” She said and the feather started levitating. She stopped moving her wand and the feather slowly fell on her desk. “Your turn.” She said. I took out my wand. “Wingardium Leviosa,” I said and the feather started levitating. Albus and Harper were able to get their feathers levitating as well, Lionel was the only one struggling. “Here, let me help,” Harper said. Lionel nodded slowly and Harper held Lionel’s right wrist. “You gotta say it while you move your wand, okay?” Harper said and Lionel nodded once more and Harper kept teaching Lionel the charm.

Harper let go of Lionel. “Now try it.” He said. “W-Wingardium Leviosa,” Lionel said and waved his wand. The feather wavered slightly but levitated upwards. “You think they have a crush on each other?” Albus whispered and I nodded. “Lionel, I never heard you stutter before,” I said and Lionel gave me a side glare. Charms went by fairly quickly and during the last few minutes of class, Professor Bristlecone said, “It’s almost time to go, your homework is to research and write a summary on these charms, the Hover Charm, Rocket Charm, and Floating Charm. You can only use one or two pieces of parchment and I expect about 3-5 paragraphs on your assignment. Your assignment must be turned in and completed by next class.” The bell chimed and we were the first out the door. 

“I guess she just didn’t want to teach us today.” Lionel quipped. Harper rolled his eyes and we walked back to the common room. I went to my bed to check on Cassie, and she was rolling around on the bed. She didn’t eat anything, I guess she’s not hungry right now. I put my Charms textbook in the trunk and dug through it to find my Transfiguration textbook. I put it in my bag and stood up. “You guys ready?” Albus asked and we all nodded. “Alright, let’s go!” Harper said and we all left. 

We knew the class was on the ground floor, but that didn’t help much. I found the classroom after a minute or two, and we walked in. We sat with the rest of the Slytherins and the bell chimed. “Hi, I’m Professor Starling, and I’m your Transfiguration professor!” A young woman at the front of the class said. She had mint green hair, one of her eyes were light blue, and the other was light green. Her hair was up into two messy buns on the top of her head, her skin was brown, and she sounded very cheery. 

“Today, you’ll be learning about-” She flipped the chalkboard to the other side, which showed...symbols and translations and this circle with a triangle inside it, which had a box with numbers inside.

(Reference for what's on the chalkboard, just imagine it's on a bigger chalkboard-)

“Whatever this is!” She finished. It was confusing, and I heard Albus and Harper groan, along with a few other students. “Relax! You don’t have to worry about the circle-triangle-box thing. All you have to learn is how the symbols correspond with the English alphabet.” She said and my shoulders relaxed. 

“Go ahead and copy down the symbols and their corresponding letters, I’ll give you guys about 15 minutes.” She said and I got out my parchment, quill, and ink. The sound of rustling and quills scratching could be heard, and I started copying down the code. I could tell that Albus looking over my shoulder to copy what I was writing. “Why are you looking over my shoulder?” I asked and kept writing. “You know I’m blind, Scorp.” He said and I rolled my eyes. I finished writing a few minutes later and I gave my parchment to Albus to copy. 

He gave it back to me and Professor Starling clapped her hands. “Time’s up! If you didn’t finish, I’ll be keeping this up anyway, so you have time to copy it down.” She said. “Now, I did say you didn’t have to worry about this, however, it’s good to know it. Plus, we have about an hour left of class.”

She said. What she taught was...confusing, to say the least. Apparently, the numbers had something to do with the English letters and the words on the outside are supposed to mean something, but I don’t know what!

By the end of her lesson, I was so confused. “I see that I have made all of you confused.” Professor Starling said and giggled. She looked at her watch. “Looks like it’s about time to go, go ahead and pack up.” She said. The bell chimed and I took a moment to sort my thoughts. “C’mon, Scorp, I’m hungry!” Albus said and I rolled my eyes. “Of course you are,” I said and grabbed my bag.

I followed him out of class, and Lionel wanted to stop by the common room to drop off our stuff. “I agree, I have to check on Cassie too,” I said, Harper and Albus nodded, and we all went to the common room. I rushed to the dorm and let down the barrier on my bed. Cassie was nibbling into a liquorice wand and she hasn’t eaten anything else. “So her eating schedule is the same as ours, good to know,” I muttered and picked her up. I put my bag on my bed and grabbed the rest of the candy.

“Should I throw it away?” I asked Albus and he looked at me like I was crazy. “You’re not gonna eat it just because it was on the bed?” He asked and I nodded. “Why?” He asked and I sighed. “I don’t know what’s been on those covers!” I said and Albus shook his head. “Give me the candy, ungrateful boy.” He said and took the candy from me. He took a bite of a liquorice wand and I gagged. “Albus, that’s disgusting!” I said and Harper looked at us. “What’s disgusting?” Lionel asked. “Scorp doesn’t wanna eat his candy just because it was on his bed,” Harper said. Lionel gagged as Albus ate more of my candy. “Albus, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Lionel yelled. “It’s not that big of a deal. Can we go to the Great Hall now?” Albus said and we nodded. We went towards the Great Hall and kept arguing. 

“Albus, it’s unsanitary.”

“You two only think that because you’re spoiled rich!”

“You’re eating sugar and germs!” 

“No, I’m not!”

“Are too!”

We were so deep into arguing that Lionel hit his head on a pillar. “Why is there a pillar in the middle of the hall?!” He said and we heard cackling from above.


	6. The Forbidden Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a helllllllllllla long chapter, so really prepare yourself  
> it's ironic that I can write a full-on book yet I can't even complete an essay in ELA

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

We looked up and saw some type of ghost, he was the one cackling at Lionel. “Peeves! Leave these boys alone!” A voice from behind us said. We turned around and I saw Professor McGonagall walking towards us. “Sorry, Minnie!” Peeves said and disappeared. Professor McGonagall sighed and said, “I’m sorry about Peeves, he’s very mischievous. Go on to lunch, you four must be starving.” We nodded and went towards the Great Hall. “Did you guys notice that the pillar disappeared?” Harper said and Lionel nodded. “It must’ve been the poltergeist,” Albus said.

We entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table, of course. I put Cassie down and gave her a roll to eat. I filled my plate and looked over at Albus, who was eating so fast that he choked. “ _Anapneo._ ” James cast a spell and Albus stopped choking. “What are you doing here?” I asked and he sighed. “I just came to talk to Albus.” 

“About what?” Albus asked. “About you being in Slytherin.” He said and Albus rolled his eyes and sighed. “Go on, complain about how I’m a disgrace to the family,” Albus said and James looked confused. “What? I don’t think that. If anything, I’m glad you’re in Slytherin, it breaks the norm of our family. I’m on your side, okay?” He said and Albus nodded. “Now Rose is probably gonna talk your head off about how you shouldn’t be in Slytherin, but don’t listen to her. Also, can you tell your friends to stop glaring at me?” James said, and sure enough, Lionel and Harper were glaring at him. I was too, but it was probably just a habit I got from Father.

“Is that all?” Albus asked and James nodded. “Okay, bye,” Albus said and his brother frowned slightly. “Alright, bye.” He said and left to the Gryffindor table. “Do you believe him?” Harper asked and Albus nodded. “Of course I do, he’s my brother.” He said, and I saw Rose walking towards us. “Prepare yourselves, this is gonna be a long one.” He said and I heard Harper giggle. Rose sat down and Albus rolled his eyes. “How are you in _Slytherin?!_ ” Rose yelled and Albus shrugged. “Do you know how our family is going to react when you get back?”

“Yeah, disappointed. Can you leave now? I’m trying to eat.” Albus said and Rose sighed. “Fine, I’m not done though.” She said and walked off. “I wanna relax in the dorm before we go to our next class. Can someone come with me, I don’t wanna sleep in or get attacked by Rose again.” Albus said and yawned. “I’d come with you, but Harper needs supervision. Also, I’m hungry as hell.” Lionel said. “I’ll come with you,” I said and Albus nodded. “Thanks, Scorp.” He said and I grabbed two more rolls and Cassie. Albus and I got up and went to the common room. 

He laid down on his bed and let out a long sigh. I put Cassie on my dresser and left her the roll she was eating and another one, I kept the other one for later. “Scorp,” Albus started. “Do you know where babies come from?”

“Of course, storks,” I said and he laughed. “What?” I asked. “Oh, nothing, nothing at all,” Albus said and snorted. “Albus, what are you talking about?” I asked and he sat up. “Sit with me.” He said and I sat on the edge of his bed. “Are you sure you want to know?” He asked and I nodded. “Alright, sorry if I scar you.” He said and I looked at him curiously. “Nevermind, I’ll tell you tonight.” He said and I nodded. “Okay.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes and Albus decided to lay back down. “Have you ever had a crush on someone?” I asked, and Albus looked at me. “I…” He sighed. “I do.” He muttered. “Would you like to tell me?” I asked and he shook his head. “I’d like to keep it a secret.” 

“Oh, alright,” I said. I heard screams and a thud. I looked over at the door and saw Lionel fell on top of Harper. “Were you guys snooping in our conversation?!” Albus yelled and the other boys groaned. “It was Harper’s idea!” Lionel said and Harper yelled, “Can you get off of me?!” 

“Hell no, I’m not touching the floor!” Lionel said. Harper pushed him off and Lionel squealed. “Lionel, stop overreacting,” Albus said and Lionel glared at him. I sighed and said, “Guys, it’s almost time for Herbology. Can we wait until dinner to argue?” 

“Fine.” Lionel and Harper said. I got up and put Cassie on my bed with the rolls I had for her. I grabbed my school bag and put a barrier around my bed again. I took out my Transfiguration textbook and the notes I took and put them in my trunk. I grabbed my dragon-hide gloves, my textbook, and my wand and stuffed them in my bag. I put my wand gently on the top though. 

“You guys ready?” Harper asked, and we all nodded. We walked to the greenhouses and turns out we were early again. The planters were arranged in a square, with openings presumably for the professor to stand in the middle. They were colour-coded based on houses, so we went over to the green planter. “Hi, Neville!” Albus said and the professor turned around. “Albus, please call me Professor Longbottom during class.” Professor Longbottom said. “Alright, Neville,” Albus said and Professor Longbottom frowned. “Anywho, Albus, it was quite a surprise when you were sorted into Slytherin, but I expected it. I see you’ve made friends already.” Professor Longbottom said and Albus nodded.

“This is Lionel Zabini,” Albus said and pointed to Lionel, who flipped his ponytail, which hit Harper, at the mention of his name. “Harper Parkinson,” Harper was rubbing his cheek. “And Scorpius Malfoy.” Albus finished and I waved. “Malfoy? You can’t be. Did your father actually raise you right?” Professor Longbottom asked and I slowly nodded. “I’m sorry, that was offensive. Whenever I hear Malfoy, I just think of how horrible your father was when he was your age.” He said. “Oh, it’s okay, I’m used to it now,” I said, and I felt everyone looking at me. “Scorp, are you okay?” Albus asked and I nodded.

“Of course, it doesn’t hurt my feelings anymore,” I said and Albus sighed. I heard the bell chime, which means people would be coming in now. The Finnigan girl walked in with a Hufflepuff boy who looked like her. They went up to Albus and immediately started talking to him. “How the hell did you end up in _Slytherin_ , Albus?!” The girl said and Albus rolled his eyes. “Do you know what your dad’s gonna think?!” She said and Albus groaned. “Can you stop scolding me like I’m your child?” Albus said and she sighed. “I’m just preparing you for what Rose is gonna say.” She said. “Who are these people?” Her brother asked, looking at us. 

I took the time they were talking to analyze their appearance. They had light brown skin and dark freckles. The girl had dark brown curly hair in a ponytail, the boy had dark brown, straight, and messy hair, and they both had light brown eyes.

“I’m Lionel Zabini,” Lionel said, and I saw Harper get smacked again. “Can you stop hitting me with your hair?! Damn!” Harper said and sighed. “My name’s Harper Parkinson.” He said. “Hi, I’m Scorpius Malfoy,” I said, and the twins rolled their eyes when I said that. “Well, I’m Lyla, and he’s Sean.” The girl said. “We’ve heard all about you,” Sean said. “Yeah, Albus doesn’t shut up about you. He’s always fanboying about you, going on and on about how ‘Scorpius is so sweet’, ‘Scorpius is so nice’, and ‘Scorpius is so cu-’”

“I think that’s enough, Lyla!” Albus said and Lyla giggled. “Go on, I like compliments!” I said, but the bell chimed. “I’ll tell you later,” Sean said and they went over to their house planters. “Good afternoon, students. I’m Professor Longbottom, your Herbology professor for this year. Due to unexpected events, class will be held near, or maybe in, the Forbidden Forest. Please make sure you don’t wander off, as the forest is dangerous, in case you weren’t listening yesterday.” Professor Longbottom said and walked towards the door and motioned for us to follow him. 

We were the closest to the door, so we ended up being in the front of the crowd. We went towards a hut, where a class was being taught by a really tall man with a huge, scruffy beard and a lot more hair on his head. “Neville, before yeh go in the forest, I need to warn yeh about’ somethin’.” The man said and Professor Longbottom slowly nodded. “Buckbeak wandered off an’ he went inter the forest.” He said, and I saw Lionel’s eyes widen. “Hagrid!” Professor Longbottom scolded. “He won’t attack any o’ yer kids. Well, maybe Malfoy, bu’ yeh probably won’ run inter him.” Hagrid said and my eyes widened. “Wait, why me?! Also, how do you know I’m a Malfoy?!” I shrieked and Albus covered his ears until I stopped yelling. “I’ll explain while we’re walking.” Professor Longbottom said to me. “Let’s go then, and hope we don’t get killed.” He muttered the last part of his sentence, and we followed him into the forest.

“When your dad was 13, he had a Care of Magical Creatures class, and the day we were learning about hippogriffs, he provoked Buckbeak, who scratched Malfoy. And on top of that, Malfoy tried to get Buckbeak killed, so Buckbeak might be a little more than upset to see someone who looks like the person who offended him.” Professor Longbottom said, and I stood behind Albus. “Why are you standing behind me?” Albus asked. “If the hippogriff spots me, you’ll be my shield,” I said and I think he rolled his eyes. 

We heard a cawing sound and Professor Longbottom stopped. I stood on my toes to see above Albus’ shoulder. I saw a giant bird-horse thing, and Professor Longbottom said, “All of you, stay quiet and stay here, I’m going to get Hagrid.” He left down the path we travelled and we remained still. I stepped out from behind Albus, and I accidentally stepped on a twig. The hippogriff looked at us, and I saw Albus start to panic. I read about interacting with a hippogriff in a book we have in the manor’s library. I stepped towards the hippogriff, I think the name was Buckbeak. “What the hell are you doing?!” Lionel hissed. I ignored him, and I heard someone say, “His funeral.” 

I walked up to Buckbeak and I bowed, not breaking eye contact with him. He bowed back, and I pet in between his eyes. He sat down and I laid on his back. I then pet the top of his head. Professor Longbottom came back with Hagrid, and Buckbeak stood up. “Scorpius!” Professor Longbottom looked panicked. I waved at them, and Hagrid looked panicked too. “Tha’ isn’t Buckbeak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '.'


	7. Fluxfeather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, This chapter is helllllllllllla long. It's so long that google docs started lagging, soooooooooooooo

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

My eyes widened when he said that. They muttered something to each other and left. The hippogriff moved around a little, and I saw James run over to my class. He checked on Albus, Rose, and the Finnigan twins, and then he spotted me and looked at me in shock. I sat up some more and waved to him. “I gotta record this.” I heard James say and he took out his phone.

The hippogriff started circling around and spread its wings. Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom both ran back, and my Grandfather teleported in a cloud of black mist. “I came as soon as I got your letter, what’s wrong?” Grandfather said and Professor Longbottom pointed at me. Grandfather turned around and I waved at him. “ _SCORPIUS!_ ” He screeched and Albus covered his ears again.

“Hi, Grandfather!” I said, and I think he’s trying to calm down. All of a sudden, the hippogriff’s wings flapped, sending a strong gust of wind towards them. He, or she, flew up and I squealed in excitement. I can see the entire Hogwarts grounds from here! I looked around, and the hippogriff ate a bird that was flying by. Suddenly, the hippogriff dove down to where we were at and landed on his or her talons/hooves. The hippogriff sat down and nudged me with their wing. I got off and the hippogriff nuzzled my face with its beak. 

I looked at the crowd and saw that everyone was in shock. “What?” I said. “I should get paid to deal with you…” I heard Grandfather say, and I ignored him. “Scorp, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Albus said as I walked towards them. I shrugged. “The hippogriff is following you…” Harper whispered. I looked at Grandfather. “Can I keep it?!” I asked. “Sure, whatever…” Grandfather muttered. “Goodbye, Scorpius, Lionel, Harper, whoever that is.” He said. “My name’s Albus Potter, sir…” Albus muttered. “Of course it is.” Grandfather said and disappeared in a cloud of black mist. “What is that supposed to mean…?” Albus asked and I shrugged.

“Students!” Professor McGonagall said. “Due to recent events and complications, Herbology is cancelled for today. You all have a free period, except for you Slytherin boys, come with me.” She finished and we all looked at each other. We followed her and Lionel hissed, “Great going Scorpius! Now we’re all in trouble because of you!” 

“Sorry, I just like animals…” I muttered, and the hippogriff nudged my head. “Y’know the hippogriff’s probably gonna eat your furball,” Albus said and Lionel laughed. We stopped in front of a gargoyle, and Professor McGonagall said “Montrose Magpies,” to the gargoyle and it moved aside. We entered into a blank room, with no decorations, and it was kinda small. The hippogriff barely fit in with us, but when they did, the floor we were on went up to a beautiful, amazingly decorated office. “Boys, take a seat, let me explain.” Professor McGonagall said and four chairs drifted to the desk. She transfigured a large bookshelf into a cushion for the hippogriff. The hippogriff sat on the cushion and we sat on the chairs she had for us. “That hippogriff you ran into wasn’t a wild hippogriff. She escaped from the Hogwarts herd two years earlier. Fluxfeather seems to like you though, Scorpius.” Professor McGonagall said. “Does that mean we’re in trouble?” Lionel asked.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. “Scorpius, would you like to keep her?” She asked. “You’ll let me keep her?!” I asked and she nodded. “I would love to keep her!” I said and squealed, and Albus covered his ears. “Stop screaming!” He complained and I muttered a little, “Sorry.”

“So, why are all of us in here?” Harper asked. “Well, I wanted to tell you personally that each student in your class period will be getting five house points each for staying instead of running away. But, Scorpius has earned 25 points for Slytherin for helping the class from a supposedly wild hippogriff.”

“We already have the House Cup on lock!” Harper cheered. “It’s the first day of classes, you never know if some Gryffindor gets more house points and we lose again like we’ve been for the past few decades.” Lionel pointed out. “So, I just got us a bunch of house points...for breaking the rules?” I asked. “Not exactly, you prevented the potential harm of the students in your class.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Is that all?” Albus asked. “For you three, I need to talk to Scorpius.” Professor McGonagall said. “Do we have to leave?” Harper asked. “No, you don’t have to.” Professor McGonagall said. “Scorpius, do you want Hagrid to take care of Fluxfeather while you’re here?” She asked. “I guess…” I said, unsure. On one hand, it would make more sense for an animal expert to take care of Fluxfeather, but on the other hand, I want to stay with her!

“How about this,” Professor McGonagall said. “We could have a trial run with you and Fluxfeather. You take care of her for a week, and if she becomes a problem with the students and staff, we’ll have Hagrid take care of her for you. Is that a deal?” She asked and I nodded. “A few ground rules, you’re not allowed to take her into classes, unless the professor asks you to. You can walk with her around the school, in the courtyard, library, Great Hall, and such. Just make sure she doesn’t cause _any_ havoc. She’s a carnivore, so she must eat meat and _only_ meat. Any questions?” Professor McGonagall finished. “Can I ride her around?” I asked. “Yes, but only if she allows it, and you can’t fly her out of Hogwarts. You’ll risk being seen by Muggles and can result in serious punishment.” She said and I nodded.

“Any more questions before you boys leave?” She asked and we shook our heads. “Alright, you may leave.” She said and we all got up. I rubbed Fluxfeather’s feathers and she opened her eyes. “Come on, we’re leaving,” I said and she stood up. We walked over to where we came from. “One more thing,” Professor McGonagall called out. “Don’t go looking for trouble, boys. Especially you, Mister Potter.”

“I’m not looking for trouble, Professor!” Albus said in his defence. “Me neither, but I know one of them are going to get a stupid-ass idea and get us all killed.” Lionel said and Professor McGonagall nodded and said, “I understand, Mister Zabini. Watch your language though, young man.”

Lionel nodded. “Now you may leave.” She said and we all stepped on the platform. It lowered us onto the ground floor and the gargoyle moved aside for us. We exited out into the hall and Fluxfeather squawked. “Why is the hippogriff here?” James asked. “I get to take care of her unless she causes a havoc, then Hagrid has to take care of her,” I said. “So…she let you keep a hippogriff, around school?!” Lyla asked and I nodded. “What’s her name?” Sean asked. “Her name is Fluxfeather,” I said. “James, why are you out of class?” Albus asked. “Hagrid had to take care of something, so we got a free period too,” James said. I could feel that someone was glaring at me, and I saw next to James that Rose was the one glaring. 

“Albus, why is Rose glaring at me?” I whispered and he shrugged. “Well, I’m gonna go then. Bye!” James said and walked away from us. “We still have about 30 minutes until the bell chimes, what are we gonna do?” Harper asked. “Is Flux hungry?” Sean asked. Fluxfeather nodded and Sean said, “I know where the kitchen is, so we can get a bite to eat.”

“How do you know where the kitchen is? It’s your first day.” Rose said. “Some third years showed me,” Sean said. “Let’s go then!” Albus said, sounding quite impatient, and Lyla rolled her eyes. “Fatass.” She muttered and Sean led the way. After many twists and turns, we went into the basement of Hogwarts and into a corridor with a lot of paintings of food. We stopped at a painting of a silver bowl with a variety of fruit in it. Sean stood on his toes and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and turned into a green handle. Sean opened the painting and said, “Well? Come on!” He said and climbed into the entrance. I saw that there were a bunch of house-elves at work. Everyone followed him in and I led Fluxfeather into the kitchen slowly to make sure she didn’t step on any of the house-elves.

“Why are you leading her like that, you’re probably insulting her intelligence!” Rose said. “Actually, _Rose_ ,” I said and turned towards her. “I’m making sure Fluxfeather doesn’t step on any of the elves.” I finished and gave her a clearly fake smile. I turned towards Fluxfeather again and let her talons down since the floor was clear.

She let the rest of her body in and sat on the floor. “Can we get her a raw steak, please?” I asked. A few seconds later, an elf dropped a steak in front of Fluxfeather and ran off. Fluxfeather started eating, and Albus, with a strawberry cupcake in hand, asked, “Scorp, are you hungry?”

“I guess,” I said and Albus handed me a strawberry cupcake. “Oh, I don’t like the strawberry flavour,” I said and Albus gave me a sceptical look. “Have you even tried strawberry cupcakes?” He asked and I shook my head. “No, and I don’t want to,” I said. “Scorp, at least try it before you say you don’t like it.” He said and I shook my head. “No, have your cupcake back,” I said and gave it to him. He took it back and bit into it. “How picky.” He muttered and I rolled my eyes. “Are there any other flavours?” I asked and Albus nodded. He gave me a vanilla one and I devoured it. “Damn, you were that hungry?” Albus asked. “I wasn’t hungry, I just really like sugar,” I said and he slowly nodded.

“Whatever you say…” He muttered and I giggled. I looked around the kitchen and observed the house-elves working. I felt Albus staring at me, but I didn’t say anything. “Hey Albus, maybe you should stop stalking Scorpius,” Harper said and Albus jumped in surprise. Harper laughed and Lionel said, “We’ve got 25 minutes until the bell chimes, are we going to stay in here or what?” 

“I want to explore Hogwarts!” I said and Rose immediately ruined my fun. “You can’t, not with that hippogriff!” She said. “Rose,” Albus chimed in. “McGonagall said he could.” He said and Rose frowned. Fluxfeather squawked and Harper said, “I’m not going, I had too much excitement for one day.” Lionel nodded and said, “I have to make sure he doesn’t get drunk on syrup again.”

“Drunk on syrup?” Albus asked. “I’ll ask at dinner.” He said and Harper laughed. I rubbed Fluxfeather and she stood up. She nudged me until I was on her back. “Albus, are you coming?” I asked and he nodded. “Anyone else?” I asked and they all shook their heads. Albus and I waved them goodbye and Fluxfeather pushed the door open. She walked out and Albus closed the door behind us. “So, where are we gonna go?” Albus asked and I shrugged. “I don’t know, let’s just see where Fluxfeather takes us,” I said and he nodded.

“Why don’t you just say Flux?” He asked. “I don’t know, I’ve never been comfortable with nicknames,” I said. A couple of minutes later, Fluxfeather stopped at the door to the potions classroom. She scratched at the door and Professor Syrine opened the door and screamed. “Professor, relax!” Albus said and Professor Syrine breathed heavily, in and out. He regained himself and cleared his throat. “Well, would you three like to come in? I don’t have a class this period.” He said and we nodded. He stepped back and Albus went in first. Fluxfeather ducked into the classroom and sat in the middle of the floor.

I got off of her and Professor Syrine crossed his arms. “Why are you out of class?” He asked. “We got a free period because of this little blond boy,” Albus said and I smiled. “On ze first day of classes? Who do you think you are, ‘Arry Potter?” Professor Syrine asked. “Why do you say my dad’s name like that?” Albus asked. “It’s because of his accent. Most French people who speak English mispronounce certain h’s and th’s. They pronounce words like words like here as ‘ere. They pronounce words like the or this as ze or zis. I think that’s how it is, anyway.” I said. “By the way, how come you only mispronounce th’s sometimes?” I asked and Albus sat on one of the tables.

“I’ve been working on my accent a lot, and I mostly don’t have any problems with saying stuff like the and zis- I mean this.” He said and I giggled. I used my powers to start harmlessly tinkering with the stuff around his classroom. “Scorp, how did you know all that stuff about French accents?” Albus asked. “My father took me to France for my 11th birthday,” I said and he muttered something under his breath. Professor Syrine smiled at us and Albus asked, “Does Beauxbatons have houses?”

“Yes, actually. They were called Ombrelune, Bellefeuille, and Papillonlisse. Ombrelune are the Slytherins of Beauxbatons. They’re cunning, logical, ambitious, and curious. Of all my years going to Beauxbatons and teaching there, I have never seen an Ombrelune student show emotions. Bellefeuille students are known for their bravery, sensitivity, loyalty, and love for nature. They’re usually very caring and are hard workers. Finally, Papillonlisse students are known for their kindness, maturity, idealistic tendencies, and artistic ability. Some Papillonlisse students I’ve seen are hopeless romantics and daydreamers. In all honesty, sometimes we can be kinda ditzy.” Professor Syrine finished. “We? You’re in Papillonllisse?” I asked and he nodded. “Correct, Scorpius. If, by any chance, you want to learn more about the houses, there’s most likely a book in the library about it. You two should get going, the bell’s about to chime.” He said and we nodded. 

Fluxfeather tilted her head up slightly and Albus got off the desk. Fluxfeather got up when she realized I wasn’t going to get on her back. We waved Professor Syrine goodbye and we left. It didn’t take long for us to reach our common room, and the person in the painting squealed when he saw Fluxfeather. “Chill! Aquamarine!” Albus said and the painting swung open. We went inside and Fluxfeather sat near the fireplace. I hugged her and I put a barrier around her and the fireplace. I suddenly felt less energetic, and I felt very tired.

“Scorp, you okay?” Albus asked. I nodded and stumbled slightly. He held me in his arms and led me to the dormitory. Lionel and Harper were already in the dorm and rushed to my aid. “He’s paler than usual. How much has he been using his powers?” Lionel asked. “He was using his powers in the potions classroom and he put a huge barrier around Flux and the fireplace,” Albus said and Lionel nodded. “Scorpius, take down the barrier around Cass,” Lionel said. I lowered the barrier and I felt some of my energy coming back. Harper moved Cassie and the rolls and Albus laid me on the bed.

“Here, have some bacon, it’ll make you feel better,” Lionel said and handed me a handful of hot bacon strips. “Let me pack your bag,” Albus said and Lionel took my bag off me and handed it to him. I took a bite of one of the bacon strips and Albus asked, “What class do we have?”

“Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Harper said and Albus nodded. I kept eating, and I felt like I could at least walk properly. “You feeling better?” Harper asked and I nodded. I devoured the rest of the bacon strips and I got up. Harper put Cassie and the rolls on my bed and Lionel put a barrier around my bed for me. Albus gave me my schoolbag and he grabbed his own bag. Lionel and Harper left and Albus asked, “You ready?” I nodded and he said,

“Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay hippogriffs  
> can't wait to see where this'll go  
> my reference for the beauxbatons houses: https://beauxbatonsacademyx.weebly.com/houses.html


	8. End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to make a chapter, I was too busy procrastinating and second-guessing half of the decisions in this chapter. I was also binging Rupaul's Drag Race and Sanders Sides. School is also getting to me, especially since we're all in lockdown mode.

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

We walked out of the dormitory and we saw Lionel and Harper trying to slowly walk past Fluxfeather. “Oh, that’s what I forgot!” I said and pulled out a piece of parchment. I wrote a note basically explaining Fluxfeather and to not wake her. I signed it and put it down next to the barrier. “Alright, let’s go!” Harper said. We walked out and we followed Lionel, who knew where the classroom was, to our surprise.

“How do you know where the classroom is?” Albus asked and Lionel shrugged. We went inside and we sat on the right side of the room, in the corner, of course. “Why the hell did McGonagall let you have a hippogriff?” Lionel muttered and I smiled. “At least she hasn’t hurt anyone,” Harper said. “Yet…” Lionel muttered and the bell chimed. The professor turned around and I immediately felt intimidated. She had white, straight hair and the same brown skin as our Transfiguration professor. She had golden eyes and oval glasses. “Hello, I’m Professor Starling-”

“Like the Transfiguration professor?” A Ravenclaw boy asked. “Yes, she’s my sister, please don’t interrupt me anymore.” Professor Starling said with a stern look. “Now, since I’m your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, I have a lesson planned for you. Today you’ll be learning about hags.” She said. “Take out your parchment, quills, and textbooks, we’re taking notes.” She said and I saw Albus roll his eyes and take out his stuff. I took out my stuff as well and Professor Starling started the lesson. She cast a spell which made the chalk autonomously write something on the blackboard.

“Now, hags are child-eating creatures that have the appearance of an ugly, old witch. They have four toes, warts, and possess rudimentary magic. Hags are what many Muggles tend to think witches look like, so they’re popular in Muggle literature.” She explained. “There are many famous hags such as Malodora Grymm, Babayaga, and Old Mother Hubbard. A few hags inspired Muggle fairy-tales such as Sleeping Beauty and Snow White.” Professor Starling said and the chalk dropped on the floor. She picked it up and placed it on the desk. The board read, Babayaga, Cordelia Misericordia, Leticia Somnolens, Malodora Grymm, and Old Mother Hubbard.

“The five names on the board are hags you’ll learn about today.” She said, and I’ll just sum up the lesson for you, it was kinda boring anyway. Basically, Babayaga inspired some Russian fairy-tale, Cordelia Misericordia represented hags at some council, Leticia Somnolens inspired Sleeping Beauty, Malodora Grymm inspired Snow White, and Old Mother Hubbard inspired some nursery rhyme.

Professor Starling finished the lesson and told us to pack up. I shook Albus awake and I saw Lionel wake up Harper. Albus groaned and slapped my hand away. “Albus, we’re about to leave,” I said and he turned his head towards me. “I don’t care, I’ll get up when the bell chimes.” He muttered and tucked his head in his arms again. I rolled my eyes and started packing up. I finished packing and went on to packing Albus’ stuff. I lifted his head and tugged his parchment out and shoved it in his bag. “Why are you packing my stuff up?” He muttered/asked. “Because I don’t want you to make us late,” I said and he rolled his eyes. “Whatever…” He muttered and I finished packing his stuff.

The bell chimed and I heard Albus groan. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Albus sat up slowly. “Get up Albus,” I said and he rolled his eyes. Lionel and Harper left and I shook him again. “Give me a few seconds…” Albus said and I pulled him out of the chair. “How lazy,” I muttered. He grabbed his bag and I walked towards the door. I heard footsteps behind me and I walked out to catch up with Lionel and Harper. “It took you two long enough,” Lionel said as we reached the dungeon staircase. 

“Albus was being lazy,” I said and Albus rolled his eyes. We went down and Harper said, “I heard History of Magic is the most boring class here.” Albus groaned when he said that and complained, “James told me about how Mister Binns goes on with a boring voice, like a text-to-speech voice.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” I said. But it was. It was that bad. When we got to the classroom, we sat in front of the Slytherin girls, and I claimed the window seat. Albus sat next to me, Lionel sat on the edge, and Harper sat next to Albus. The bell chimed and a ghost phased through the blackboard. He introduced himself and I knew what Albus was talking about when he said the professor had a droning voice. When he started the lesson, I felt my eyelids getting heavier. I laid my head on Albus’ shoulder, and I heard him make a sound of surprise. “Wake me up when class is over…” I mumbled and fell asleep.

**~Albus’ POV~**

We entered the classroom and Scorp went towards the seats near the back, since the Slytherin girls were already in the very back. He got the window seat, I sat next to him and Harper sat next to me. A few minutes later, a ghost phased through the blackboard and introduced himself in the most wheezy, boring, and monotone voice I have ever heard in my entire life. I looked over at Scorp, who was daydreaming. I tried paying attention to the lesson, but I kept looking at Scorp. All of a sudden, he rested his head on my shoulder, to my surprise. “Wake me up when class is over…” He muttered and I felt my heart pounding against my chest and my face getting warm.

“Aww! You’re blushing!” Harper whispered and Lionel giggled. “No, I’m not!” I hissed and Scorpius stirred slightly. “You definitely are, Potter,” Lionel said quietly and I turned away from the boys. I tried focusing on Mister Binns’ monotone voice but I felt myself getting tired. I laid my head on Scorp’s surprisingly soft hair and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up by something smacking me on the head. “Ow!” I yelled and opened my eyes. Rose was standing in front of me with her textbook in her hands. “Bloody hell, what was that for?!” I yelled and Scorp groaned. “The bell chimed, I’m doing you a favour!” Rose said and Scorp got off my shoulder. She walked away and Lionel shook Harper awake. “Your shoulder is kinda sharp…” Scorp said and I yawned. “And your hair is soft…” I muttered and he gave me a side glance. I grabbed my bag and we all headed towards the door.

“Do we have to go to dinner now?” Scorpius asked, and Lionel shook his head. “Dinner’s from now to curfew, so we can stop by the library for some textbooks and work on our homework in the Great Hall.” He said and Scorp nodded. “Can we at least stop by the common room for a little rest?” Harper asked and we all nodded. We went to the common room and Scorp went towards Flux. He took down the barrier and hugged her. “Are you hungry?” He asked and Flux slightly nodded. “We’ll go to the Great Hall in a few minutes.” He said and stood up. I went to the dormitories to put my stuff away.

I threw my bag on the bed. I saw that Scorp’s bed didn’t have a barrier around it anymore. He walked in and put his stuff in his trunk, then picked up the furball. We have homework, don’t we?” Harper said and Lionel nodded. “Well, I’m going to the Great Hall first, Cassie and Fluxfeather are probably hungry,” Scorp said. “I’ll come with you,” I said and he smiled. “Alright, I’ll wait for you by the painting.” He said and waved me goodbye. I waved slightly and he walked out. “Bye…” I said. I heard a whistle from behind and I turned around. Harper was smirking at me and Lionel was giggling. “What are you laughing at?” I asked and they burst into laughter.

“Your crush on Scorpius is so obvious!” Lionel said. “How would you know that? We’ve only known each other for a day!” I said and Harper snickered. “So? The signs are there! Even James told us that you two owled each other for the rest of the summer and that you wouldn’t shut up about him!” Harper said and I turned away from them. “Fuck off, pricks,” I muttered and grabbed my wand from my bag. I slammed the door on my way out and walked upstairs to the common room. I saw Scorp talking to the Slytherin Head Girl, presumably about the hippogriff. She walked away and Scorp looked at me. “Are you ready?” He asked and I nodded.

**~Draco’s POV- Before Herbology~**

“Now what can I do…?” Father sulked, now that Scorpius is away, he doesn’t have anyone to spoil. “Maybe we could visit someone, like the Weasleys,” Astoria suggested and we all looked at her as if she was mental. “Astoria, as nice that would be, they’re the Weasleys. Remember the Christmas of 1998?” Mother said and Astoria nodded. “We hold grudges, Astoria. And when we hold a grudge, it’s kind of hard to get rid of it.” Father said. “We’re going, whether you want to or not,” Astoria said, and I crossed my arms. “I’d like to see you try.” I said and she simply replied, “Alright.”

20 minutes later, Astoria knocked on the door of the Weasleys. I forced Blaise and Pansy to come with us so that I’d have someone to talk to, and Blaise can at least stop us from having a third wizarding war. Potter opened the door and looked at us in shock. “Hello, Malfoy…” He quietly said. “I’m sorry in advance, can we come in?” Blaise said and Potter nodded. We walked in and I could tell that someone was glaring at us. “Would you guys like to sit in the living room?” Potter asked and before one of us could answer, Blaise quickly said, “No, we’re good!”

He pushed us to the dining table and Mother asked, “What’s this all about?” We all sat down and I explained what happened yesterday at the train station. “So what? This probably won’t be the last time I say this, but fight him like a Gryffindor! Our reputation is already 6 feet under, so there won’t be that many consequences!” Father said and Mother frowned. “Don’t listen to your father, just try to talk it out.” She said and Father crossed his arms. “If that doesn’t work, then fight him!” He said and she sighed. “Why do I even try…?” I heard her mutter and took out her laptop.

A couple of minutes later, Potter came up to us. “Are you guys sure you don’t want to join us in the sitting room?” He said and we all glared at him. I think he got the message because he backed away to the sitting room. “Are you serious?” Astoria said as she walked in. “What?” I said. “Why did you guys just glare at him?” She asked. “It’s in our nature,” Father said. She frowned and said, “You guys could’ve just ignored him!” Mother rolled her eyes and Blaise said, “That’s nice, but-”

He was cut off by tapping on the window. Pansy put her phone down and opened the window. A brown owl dropped a letter in her hands and flew away. “Malfoy, it’s for you.” She said and handed it to Father. He opened it and skimmed through it. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and I was left confused. “Mother, what was that about?” I asked and she took out her earbuds. “Did you say something?” She asked and I sighed. “Nevermind…” I muttered and she put her earbuds back in.

I spent about 15 minutes waiting for Father to come back to the Weasleys. Finally, he came back and sighed. “What happened?” I said and he smiled. “I think it’s better to let McGonagall explain.” He said and took out his phone. “Father, what are you talking about?” I asked and he rolled his eyes. “She’s gonna send you a letter.” He said and I asked, “When?”

“I don’t know, stop asking me questions!” He said and put in earbuds. I frowned and Astoria tapped me on the shoulder. “You can always join us in the sitting room. Plus, Pansy and Blaise already agreed.” She said and I rolled my eyes, and I muttered, “Fine.” She smiled and basically dragged me out of my seat and into the sitting room. I sat on the ground next to Pansy and her wife, Thessalia, waved at me.

Thessalia had [seafoam green ](https://cdn.shoplightspeed.com/shops/610363/files/6219389/siser-easyweed-htv-sea-foam-green-sheet.jpg)hair in a braid. Her eyes were dark green and she had peach-coloured skin. She was about four months pregnant and she was French, although I don’t think her accent is strong. I waved back and my parents joined us on the floor. Mother got on her computer and Mrs Weasley said, “Narcissa, I’m sorry about your sister-”

“It’s no big deal.” Mother cut her off. “Bellatrix annoys us on holidays anyway.” She said and Mrs Weasley nodded. “Did someone summon me?” A familiar mocking voice said. It was Aunt Bella and the first thing that popped into my mind was, “When was the last time you brushed your hair?” She glared at Father and said, “I can’t even taunt anyone without you commenting on my hair!”

“First of all,” Father said. “That was Draco. Second of all, Scorpius isn’t here, so _leave_.” He finished. “Just because you said that I’m not going anywhere!” Aunt Bella said and Thessalia said, “I got this.” She got a few sceptical looks, but I don’t think she cares. She turned towards my aunt and started questioning her. “Did you lock your door before you came ‘ere?”

“It’ll be fine if I didn’t…” Aunt Bellatrix said.

“How do you know someone hasn't broken into your house?” Thessalia asked.

“Uh…I don’t…”

“What do you think your friends say about you behind your back?”

“I don’t care…”

“Did you leave your oven on?”

“Uh…”

“Your house could be burning down right now, considering it’s in Hell. Did you ever think of that?” Aunt Bellatrix hesitated at Thessalia’s statement. “Oh shit, I gotta go…” She said and teleported away. “I told you guys I could do it,” Thessalia said. “Wow. That’s a good alternative instead of knocking her out.” Mother said. “In a lot of scenarios, anxiety is the solution!” Thessalia said.

“Aren’t you a Hufflepuff…?” Blaise asked and she nodded. “What just happened?” Granger asked and Potter shrugged. We talked for a while until Mrs Weasley came in with a letter. “Draco, Astoria, it’s for you two.” She said and handed me the envelope. I opened it and started reading.

_“‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_I would like to inform you two about your son and the events that occurred in his Herbology class. Due to the escape of rouge Bouncing Bulbs, the class was going to be held in the Forbidden Forest. There was a hippogriff in their path, and while Professor Longbottom was getting Hagrid, apparently the hippogriff was alerted to the students’ presence and Scorpius decided to distract the hippogriff by approaching the hippogriff. The hippogriff seems to like Scorpius, so I let him have a trial run to see if he’s fit to take care of her. Your father said he was allowed to keep the hippogriff which is named Fluxfeather. I’m just going to confirm whether or not you’re okay with him keeping it. I await your owl by 5:00 PM._

_Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress.’”_

I read the letter and my voice rose as I read. I can’t believe Scorpius would approach a wild hippogriff! I can believe that Father would let him keep it though. “Draco, you should let him keep it, he’s probably ecstatic,” Astoria said. “Oh, he can keep it,” I said through gritted teeth. Mrs Weasley handed me parchment, a red envelope, and a red ribbon. “You’re going to need these.” She said and I recognized it as the ingredients for a howler.


	9. The Howler

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

I was talking to Heather Duke, who was surprisingly nice, considering her name. “Did your parents name you after Heathers? Like, the movie? Or the musical?” I asked and she raised her eyebrow. “Aren’t you 11?” She asked and I nodded. “You should not be watching Heathers at your age, but yeah.” She muttered. We heard a door slam and Albus walked upstairs from the dormitories. “Bye,” Heather said and walked away. I looked at Albus and asked, “Are you ready?” Albus nodded and Fluxfeather was the first to walk towards the painting.

Albus opened the painting and we stepped out. I think she didn’t want help walking up the stairs, even though it took quite a while for us to get to the Great Hall. It took so long that as soon as we arrived, Harper and Lionel joined us. I saw that they changed into more casual clothes and Albus said, “I thought you were taking a nap.” Harper replied, “Yeah, but hunger is more important than sleep.”

“Whatever,” Albus said and we walked in and everyone in the Great Hall looked at us. We walked over to the Slytherin table and when we sat down, Fluxfeather took a steak from the pile and ate on the floor. I took out Cassie and put her on the table and gave her a bushel of green grapes.

The Finnigan twins came up to us and Lyla said, “Wow, she really did let you take her anywhere.” A few owls came swooping down, including one with a red envelope that landed in front of me. “That was quick,” Albus muttered. “Oooh, Scorp got a howler!” Sean said and I picked up the letter. “What’s a howler?” I asked.

“A howler is a letter that’s sent when someone’s hella mad at you. It burst into flames when it’s finished talking and you kinda have to open it since it’ll explode if it’s left undelivered for too long.” Lionel said and I prepared myself. “Okay, alright, let’s do this…” I muttered and opened the letter.

 _“SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!”_ A shrieking voice that I recognized as my father’s voice came from the envelope. Everyone close to us covered their ears and I did the same.

 _“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GOING UP TO A HIPPOGRIFF?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HARRY POTTER? IT’S ONLY THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL, AND YOU’RE ALREADY GETTING INTO TROUBLE! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS, SCORPIUS! IF YOU ATTEMPT ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I PROMISE THAT I WILL STRANGLE YOU!”_ It was a short (and slightly confusing) message, but it hurt. Physically and emotionally. The howler burst into purple flames and its ashes dropped on my empty plate. A bunch of people were looking at me and I hid in Albus’ robes. “My ears are ringing and my head hurts…” I muttered and Albus patted my back.

“It’ll be fine!” Harper said, the sound muffled by the fabric. “Shut up…” I muttered and I heard him giggle. “At least you’re not grounded,” Lionel said. “I guess,” I said and emerged from Albus’ robes. I dumped the ashes under the table and reached for a piece of chicken. “We still have homework, don’t we?” Lyla asked and Lionel nodded. Harper groaned and the twins left.

About 20 minutes later, Lionel got up. “Where are you going?” Harper asked. “To the library to pick up a book or two, then to the common room to do our Charms homework,” Lionel said. “Alright, I’ll come with you,” Harper said. "Scorp and I will just wait in the common room then," Albus said and I nodded. I woke up Fluxfeather and I grabbed Cassie. Albus and I got up and we walked to the common room with Fluxfeather. “I can’t believe we have homework on the first day of school!” He said and I smiled. “It’s not that bad. It’s only a few paragraphs.” I said and he rolled his eyes. “It’s still too much.” He said and I laughed. “Lazy bum,” I said and he smiled.

We approached the painting and I said the password. We walked in and sat by the fireplace. “I wonder how they made the fire green.” I muttered and Albus sarcastically replied, “Probably with magic.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” I said and Albus laughed. “Do you like quidditch?” He asked and I shook my head. “I’ve never been one for sports,” I said and he gave me a sceptical look. “Have you even watched quidditch?” He asked and I replied with a little, “No…”

“How about this,” Albus started. “When the first Hogwarts quidditch game comes around, I want you to watch it with me, okay?” He asked and I slowly nodded. Lionel and Harper walked into the common room with a book and four pieces of parchment. “Scorp, can you do my homework for me?” Albus asked and I gave him a light slap on the shoulder. “Do your own stuff,” I said and he smirked. Harper sat down away from Fluxfeather and Lionel said, “Do we have to do our homework next to her?” I nodded and said, “She’ll fall asleep soon, it’ll be fine! Plus, you don’t have to sit next to her.” He rolled his eyes and said, “Fine.” He sat down next to Harper and put the book and parchment on the table.

Albus opened the book where it was indented and skimmed through it. “Hey, we need to see it too!” Lionel said and flipped the book towards him and Harper. “Well, you should’ve done your homework in the library!” Albus said and flipped the book back towards us. A few arguments and lots of writing later, we finished our homework. Lionel had finished first, so he was asleep on Harper’s shoulder. I gathered my stuff (and Cassie) and Albus did the same. We both got up and walked to the dormitories. I opened the door, put Cassie on my bedside table, threw my stuff in the already messy trunk, and face-planted on my bed.

“Damn,” Albus said and I felt an extra weight on my bed. I turned and laid on my back. “I’m just exhausted…” I muttered and the door opened. Harper carried a barely conscious Lionel into the dorm and laid him down on his bed. “I’ll just bathe in the morning…” Lionel muttered and started snoring a few seconds later. “Why is he so tired?” Albus asked and I said, “Sometimes after you take a nap, you’re still tired, so that might be why he’s so drowsy.”

I got up and stretched. “I guess I’ll bathe in the morning as well,” I said and walked to the bathroom. “Why are you going to the bathroom then?” Albus asked and I said, “To brush my teeth, I’m going to bed.” He replied with a little, “Oh.” I brushed my teeth and walked out. I sat on my bed and considered whether or not I should sleep in my robes. I decided to change and I pulled out one of my trunks from under my bed and opened it.

I took out my pyjamas and started changing. “Jesus,” Albus started, and I turned to see him staring at me. “You’re skinny as hell.” He said and I rolled my eyes. “Albus, you pervert!” Harper said in a mocking voice. “Shut up, you’re staring too!” Albus replied and I finished changing. “Whatever, you two. Goodnight.” I said and laid down again. “Goodnight.” They both said and I fell asleep.


	10. Study Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm alive  
> Also I apologize in advance to French speakers

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

“Wake up!” I yelled and shook Albus. “What are you so excited for…?” Harper slurred. “Astronomy! We have Astronomy!” I said and shook him harder. Albus smacked my hands away and sat up. “Again, why are you so excited?” Harper asked and I said, “Because, the stars are so pretty and constellation names are cute.”

“That’s it?!” Albus yelled and I said, “What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong is that Astronomy is at midnight and it’s 10 o’clock,” Lionel said. “So what?” I asked. 

“Scorp…” Albus muttered. “Come on! Get up!” I said and started to get ready. After dragging everyone out of bed, we were all ready at 11. I checked on Fluxfeather and Cassie then we all went to the kitchens. Granted, I was way in front of them. “Ay, Scorp!” Lyla said and Sean waved at me when I entered. “Lyla? What happened to your voice?” I asked. “Oh yeah, my vocal cords were really tired from tryin’ to speak like a Brit.” She said and I noticed that her voice sounded slightly…“Are you Scotti-”

“I’M NOT SCOTTISH, YOU PRICK!”

I squealed in surprise and Sean said, “Actually, we’re mixed. Irish and, technically, British!”

“If you’re Irish, then why are you guys-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Scorpius.” Lionel swiftly cut me off. “I’m hungry…” Albus muttered and sat down. “You guys look bummed. What’s up?” Sean asked. “Well, _someone_ decided to wake us up way too early,” Harper muttered. “You guys took an hour to get ready! If I woke you guys up at 11, we all would’ve been late!” I said and Harper rolled his eyes. “The only reason it took so long was because Harp and Lio were fighting over the bathroom _again!_ ” Albus jabbed. “Hmph. It was Harper’s fault.” Lionel muttered. 

“No, it wasn’t!” 

“How are you guys already arguing like this?” Sean asked and I shrugged. “Well, let’s get something to eat, yeah?” Sean said and I nodded. We both walked away from the others and took me to one of the tables where a familiar-looking brunette girl was sitting. I think I’ve seen her before, probably in class. “Hey, Mari!” Sean said and sat next to her. “C-Can I sit here?” I asked and she nodded. “You’re a bit shy, huh?” The girl said and I nodded again. 

“Well, my name’s Marianna! But people call me Mari. How about you?” She said. “Oh...my name is Scorpius Malfoy…” I muttered. “Malfoy, huh.” She muttered. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “Oh, nothing.” She said, and Sean came back with a load of snacks. I...hadn’t even noticed he left…

“Alright, food’s here!” Sean said and Albus and the others headed over to us. “Hey, Mari!” Lyla said and everyone sat down. We started eating and chatting about random topics until 11:45ish, according to Lionel. “It’s almost time for Astronomy.” He said and looked at his watch. “We should get going then!” I said and jumped out of my seat. “Alright, let’s go...I guess…” Harper muttered and we all gathered our stuff. I ran upstairs towards the Astronomy Tower and heard everyone’s footsteps behind me. “Why are you running so fast?” Someone asked. “Rose? Why are yo-”

“Going to my common room.” Rose cut me off and I said, “Wait but the tower is that way…” I pointed behind her and she smirked. “Haven’t you heard? Astronomy got cancelled for the first week.”

“Wh...what?! We didn’t know that!” I said and her eyes looked to the side. “No one did, Professor Seren ended up getting a cold. So instead he wants us to write about everything we know about our solar system.” She muttered. We all decided to head back to our common rooms and I stopped Rose and we stayed behind. “Why did you stop me?” She asked. I don’t want to do this but, I guess I have to…“Well, I need your help…” I muttered. 

“Let me guess. You need my help studying because you slept through History of Magic?” She said and I nodded. “Yes! Wait, how did-”

“Because almost everyone sleeps in History of Magic, Scorpius.” She said. “Please! Can you help me?” I asked.

“No.”

“P-Please?!” I used my signature technique, puppy eyes, until she said yes.

“Fine! Just stop staring at me!” Rose muttered and I smiled. “Thank you!” 

“Whatever, meet me in the library at 4 tomorrow.” She said and walked up the staircase.

* * *

“Hi, Rose!” I said and she shushed me. “Sorry…” I muttered and sat down. “Now, let’s get this over with.” She said and then opened a textbook. “We’re starting with a quiz. Now-”

“Wait! Why a quiz?” I asked and she gave me an annoyed look. “I’ll tell you later. Now, who made the Self-Stirring Cauldron?” She asked. “Um...Myron Wagtail?” I asked and she shook her head. “No, he’s part of a band.”

“Just because he’s part of a band doesn’t mean he couldn’t have made it!” I tried to defend myself but she ignored me and said, “Anyway, next question. When was the cauldron made?”

“Um, uh...late 19th century.”

“Wrong.”

“How?! I remember something about the late 1900s!” I said to be met with a dumbfounded look. “Oh.” She sighed and wrote something on her paper. “What is the cauldron considered to be?”

“I don’t know…” 

“You have to at least try.”

“Uh…” I bit my thumb, wracking my brain for the answer. I know it, but…“Scorpius! Can you hear me?!” Rose was clearly panicked. “S-Sorry! What’s wrong?” I asked. “Your thumb! Hospital!” She yelled. “Oh, yeah, that happens sometimes.” I said while digging through my school bag.“What?!” I ignored Rose and pulled out a Wiggenweld Potion and drank it. “T-That’s a dangerous habit of yours…” She said as the bite mark healed. “Ahem, moving on…” She muttered. “Do you have an answer for the last question?”

“A modern innovation for cauldrons?”

“Correct, I think.” She flipped through her book as she said that. “‘You think’? You’re the one quizzing me!” I said but she ignored me. “Alright, that’s it for the quiz.”

“Wasn’t that only 3 questions?” I asked and she nodded. “Show me your notes.” I raised one of my eyebrows. “My notes?”

“Yes, your notes. You did bring them, right?” She said and I nodded on impulse. “Yup, of course!” I said and dug through my schoolbag, hoping to find something. I pulled out a parchment with messy writing and put it on the table. “It’s...very messy,” Rose said. “Well, I _was_ half-asleep when I wrote this,” I said and she sighed. “‘He said something about the 1990s’...‘The person who made it was Gerald Singleton?’...Most of this is just doodles, I feel like I’m having a brain aneurysm.” Rose said and I pouted. “Shut up, you’re acting like it’s cursed.”

“It might as well be, your handwriting is atrocious!” She said. “I told you I was half-asleep!” I said and she groaned. “Okay, okay. Well, how about this? I tell you stuff from the book and you take notes.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me like I’m an idiot,” I said and took out a piece of parchment, ink, and quill. I’m starting to remember why I didn’t want to ask her for help. With clear hesitation, Rose started explaining stuff about the Self-Stirring Cauldron from the book and I wrote decent notes. “Finally, we’re done,” Rose said and closed the textbook. I have a feeling I wouldn’t have been able to take anymore. I put my stuff away and picked up my bag, then quickly left the library.

“Oh, Scorp!” I turned around and saw James coming towards me. “Hey, Rose is in the library, right?” He asked and I sighed. “Bien sûr qu’elle est dans la bibliothèque! Penser qu’elle est toute haute et puissante, me parler comme si j’étais un idiot! L’hypocrite stupide, ragging sur moi pour ne pas prêter attention quand elle connaît à peine ses affaires!” I complained to be met with a look of confusion. “Uh, I guess that’s a yes…?” He said and walked into the library.

Whatever. I walked to the dungeons and stormed into the common room. “How was studying with Rose?” Albus asked. “Elle n’arrêtait pas de me traiter comme un idiot et a agi super ennuyé à littéralement tout ce que j’ai fait!” I yelled and threw my bag next to Harper. “What…?” Albus said and Lionel looked confused.

“Quel?”

“Scorpius, tu parles Français,” Harper said and I realized why James looked at me weird. “O-Oh.” I cleared my throat. “S-Sorry…” I muttered. “Harp, since when did you speak French?” Albus asked. “Oh yeah, I can speak French,” Harper said and I walked to the dorms. “Where are you going?” Lionel asked. “To sleep,” I said. “But it’s like, 5 in the evening,” Albus said and I closed the door and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

**~Albus’ POV~**

I poked Scorp, trying to wake him up. “Stop it…” He muttered and turned away from me. “C’mon Scorp!” I said and started shaking him. “C’mon! We have flying today! Scooooooorp!” I whined and he finally looked at me. I was really excited and was bouncing up and down. “Hmph.” He turned back around and I made a sound of surprise. “Come on! You can’t be _that_ sleepy!” I complained and started shaking Scorp again.

“Scorpius, why don’t you wanna come to flying?” I heard Lionel ask and he muttered, “I just don’t wanna…” I kept shaking him until I got a reaction.

“Fine, I’ll get up! Jeez…” He said and he sat up in bed and I snickered. “Wow, I thought a rich person would rather be dead than look a mess,” I said and he gave me a side glare. After a little back and forth with Scorp, I got ready for breakfast. I slung my bag over my shoulder and then all of a sudden, Scorp leaned on my shoulder. “W-W-What are you doing!?” I said and he muttered, “You’re taking me to the Great Hall…” He was about to fall asleep in my arm...how cute…

“A-Alright, alright…” I said and we went to the Great Hall. I sat him down and he took the furball out and put her on the table. He then gave her some grapes and he started eating an American muffin with chocolate chips. “Are you feeling alive yet?” I asked and he slowly nodded. “Good, I can’t have you passing out on me!” I said and ate my breakfast. Lionel and Harper soon joined us at the table. “Hey, Albus...why are you so excited?” Scorp asked me.

“Oh, I just like quidditch…” I muttered and I saw him smile. “A bit too much…” He mumbled and looked down at his leg. What’s up with him? He seems upset. “You okay?” I asked and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, just sleepy…” He said and I nodded. He’s probably in a bad mood from yesterday. “Hey, you two, you done?” Harper asked. “It’s almost time for class since we came here a little late…” Lionel said. “Yeah, let’s go!” I said and ran out of the Great Hall.

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

Albus ran out of the Great Hall and we all followed him, although I did it reluctantly. We all went out to the quidditch field. The bell chimed and the teacher introduced himself. “Hello, I’m Mr Sorin, your Flight class teacher.” He said and the first thing I thought was: He reminds me of my father, except he has black hair and cloudy grey eyes. “Now, to summon your broom, hover your hand above your broom and say, ‘up!’” He said and I followed his directions. The field was filled with the sound of first years saying ‘up’.

My broom came up on the first try, but Lionel wasn’t so lucky, since he got hit on the head. After everyone summoned their brooms, Mr Sorin taught us how to mount our brooms and stuff, a pretty uneventful class, for me anyway. Although Albus looked excited throughout the class. “Hey Li, you okay?” Harper asked and Lionel nodded. “You sure?” Harper asked again and Lionel nodded again. “You sure you sure?”

“Harper…” Lionel muttered, clearly annoyed. “What’s so exciting about that class anyway?” I asked Albus and I think he pouted. “Well there were just a bunch of newbies, that’s all…” He muttered. “Oh, you’re just bummed you didn’t get to fly?” I asked. “Shut up!” He said. Definitely it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the French is kind of a rough translation a little bit, but like if you're gonna detranslate it, use the Microsoft translate


	11. A Letter From Potter

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

“Scorp, hey, Scorp.” 

“What?”

“What’s the Transfiguration Alphabet again?” I turned towards Albus as soon as he asked that. “Albus…” I muttered and he chuckled. “I wonder, why do our fathers seem to hate each other?” I asked after a few minutes of silence and he raised his eyebrow. “Your parents never told you?” He asked and I nodded. “Well, our dads didn’t seem to hate each other,” Albus said. “No...I could tell my father was being a little passive-aggressive. At the very least, it seemed like he didn’t want to be there.” I said and Albus sorta nodded. “Speaking of when we first met, I thought you’d be a wannabe emo.” He said and I asked, “Why?”

“Well, I mean, you were wearing all black in the middle of Summer. And plus you were acting all rebellious and stuff towards your dad. Honestly, when I first saw you, I thought you’d be an insufferable prick.” Albus said. What a terrible first impression…

“Oh…” I muttered. “Scorp?” 

“Hm?”

“Uh, do you wanna get something to eat…?” Albus awkwardly asked and closed his textbook. “Sure…” I muttered and woke up Fluxfeather. She tilted her head up and she stood up with us. We all left the common room and walked towards the kitchens. “Mr Malfoy. I need to talk to you.” I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking towards us. “Will you please come with me to my office?”

“Of course!” I said. Am I in trouble?! “I guess I’ll meet you in the kitchens,” Albus said and walked away. Professor McGonagall, Fluxfeather, and I all travelled to her office. Once again, she transfigured a table, instead of a bookshelf, into a cushion for Fluxfeather. “Mr Malfoy, it’s been a week, hasn’t it?” I nodded once more. “There’s no need to be so tense, you’re not in trouble.”

I let out a sigh of relief and Professor McGonagall continued. “Since there currently hasn’t been any incidents involving Fluxfeather, I’ve decided that you can keep her. However, some rules must be in place. Over Christmas, Easter, and Summer break, when you are not at the castle, you have to leave Fluxfeather here. Now, obviously, you know not to take her to class, and to make sure she doesn’t fly inside the castle. Do you have any questions?”

“What will happen when I graduate?” I asked. “That will all be sorted out when the time comes.” She answered and I nodded. “As long as you understand. You’re dismissed.” She said and I stood up. “Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” I said and bowed. Fluxfeather stood up and we both left the office. We walked to the kitchen where Albus was waiting with a drink. “What did you guys talk about?” He asked. “I get to keep Fluxfeather!” I squealed and he choked on his drink. “A-Albus!”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He said and coughed again. “But uh, why did she let you keep Fluxfeather?”

“I don’t know, but I’m happy!” I said and he rolled his eyes. “Okay, you do you.” He muttered. “Albus! There you are-oh.” I saw Rose standing by the entrance. “I need to borrow you for a moment.” She muttered and Albus got up and walked away with Rose.

**~Albus’ POV~**

“Why are you hanging out with someone like him?” Rose immediately asked as soon as we were out of earshot. “Rose, don’t tell me that’s why you dragged me away,” I said and she shook her head. “No, but, I want an answer.” She said. “It’s because he’s not a prick. Stop focusing on your competition, Rose.” I answered flatly and she gave me an annoyed look. “Wh-What are you talking about?! I’m not competing!” She said. “Uncle Ron literally said a joke and you’re taking it way too seriously.” I flatly said and she tried to stomp on my foot. “Whatever! Here!” She shoved an envelope in my hand and stormed off. I looked at the letter. It’s from Dad...I’ll check it later. I walked back into the kitchen and Scorp asked, “What happened?”

I sighed. “Is something wrong?” He asked once again and I sighed again. “Um, did she cut your tongue out or something?” Scorp asked and I exclaimed, “Why did you think of that?!”

“Well, you weren’t talking so it kinda popped in my head.” He said and I looked at him, shocked. “Why did _that_ pop into your mind?” I asked and he shrugged. “I don’t know, I just read The Hunger Games series a couple months ago. Maybe that’s why.” He said and I nodded slowly. “Anyway, what’s that?” Scorp said and pointed to the letter in my robe pocket. “Oh! Um…it’s a letter from my dad.” I said and he raised his eyebrow. “Did you already read it?” He asked and I shook my head. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing bad, right?” He tried to reassure me, but I think this might be about my sorting…

“Hey, Albus.” I turned my head to look at him. “I don’t think Mr Potter will be disappointed in you or anything! I read that he’s a really nice person!” He said and I slowly nodded. He sure is being optimistic. Probably because of Fluxfeather. “Now, we should study for Transfiguration tomorrow!” Scorp said and got up. “Yeah…” I said and we left the kitchens.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Scorp’s still asleep, huh? I looked at the envelope next to my bed. Should I read it? I grabbed my wand and the envelope and muttered under my breath, “Lumos.” The tip of my wand lit up, and it took a bit for my eyes to adjust. I opened the envelope as quietly as I could and started reading.

_“Hey, Al, James told me you were sorted into Slytherin, yeah? I don’t really know what to write, but I know you might be worried right now. What I should really say is that I’m not disappointed you’re in Slytherin. However, I can’t guarantee some of your family’s responses will be great. I can’t find the words to write right now, but congratulations! I’m sure Slytherin just got the best student they could ask for. I love you Al, and I can’t wait to see you on Christmas.”_


	12. Forgetfulness Potion

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

Albus has been much more optimistic lately. Whenever I asked him about it, he’d always dodge the question. I tried asking him about it before Potions but he just walked in and ignored me! I walked into Potions and sat in my usual spot. “Good morning, class!” Professor Syrine said after the bell chimed. “Now, today we’re brewing ze Forgetfulness Potion.” He announced. “Are we teaming up again?” Albus asked me and I nodded. “However, I would like you to partner up with someone who's not in your house.” Professor Syrine said, which erupted complaints from everyone.

“Wait, why?!”

“I don’t wanna work with those Slytherin pricks!”

“Hey!”

Everyone started arguing and Professor Syrine yelled, “Enough!” We all looked at him and he started talking again. “You all will partner up with someone outside of your house. If you don’t, you will get a T for today.”

I heard several people sigh and groan. “I guess we should all go…” Lionel muttered and he and Albus left the table. Harper and I got up to find someone but a Hufflepuff girl walked over to Harper to team up with him. Marianna came up to me and asked, “Hey Scorp! Can we work together?”

“Sure!” I said and sat back down. After a few minutes, the professor started talking. “Okay, now I shall hand out the ingredients and ze instructions will be on the whiteboard.” He said, and I could tell he was trying to control his accent. He cast a spell and a bunch of ingredients appeared on the table. “Alright, you may now begin!” He said.

“Scorp, can you pass me the Lethe River Water?” She asked and I nodded. I handed her the bottle and she told me to heat the cauldron. “Alright, now add the Valerian sprigs.” She said and I added 2 of the sprigs. She stirred the cauldron 3 times, then she pointed her wand at the cauldron and said the spell written on the board. “ _Obliviate._ ”

“The board says we should let it brew for 45-60 minutes, so how long should we let it?” I asked her but she was typing on that rectangle thing that James had. “Um, Marianna, what is that?” I asked and she said, “It’s a phone.” I looked at it and she pressed a button on her thingy, then something started counting down. “What’s that?” I asked and she turned towards me. “It’s a timer.” I looked at her. “Y’know, a countdown?”

“Eh?” She gave me a dumbfounded look. “Y-Are you-Are you kidding me?” She stuttered. I confusedly nodded and she sighed. “W-Well, nevermind…” She muttered, then straightened up. “So um, what should we do?” I asked and she smiled. “Well, how about we just talk?” She suggested and I slowly nodded. “Sure…” I said and she immediately started asking about me. “Are you a pure-blood or a half-blood?”

“Uh, a pureblood.”

“Do you live in a mansion?”

“Uh, yeah. Wait, wha-”

“Is your grandfather in jail?”

“Excuse me? Where did you get that from?”

“Oh, am I questioning you too much? Sorry.” She dodged my question… “Hey, do you like animals?” She asked right before I was about to ask her something. I nodded fevorously and I started rambling. “Yes! I love animals! I’ve read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 187 times just to look at the cute pictures! Do you like Fwoopers? They’re so cute, aren’t they? We have some in the forest by the manor and I love listening to their song! Although Father always gets me away from them when they sing, I wonder why. Oh also! I wanna have a Basilisk one day! But I can’t speak Parseltongue…I wish I could. Mooncalves are so cute! I always sit in the forest every full moon to see them! But sometimes a werewolf attacks me, I always have to climb a tree to escape…But! But! It’s totally worth it! They’re so adora- ”

I started coughing and Marianna started hitting my back. “Are you okay?” She asked and I nodded. “Sorry, I haven't talked that much before…” I muttered and she smiled. “You can continue if you want. We still have…” She checked her phone. “About 40 minutes.”

“Okay!” I started rambling once more. “Do you like hippogriffs? I thought they were scary at first but I don’t think they are anymore! I personally…”

“And I just love Fizzing Whizzbees, they taste amazing! Oh, sorry, I was talking too much…” I trailed off at the end and Marianna was looking at me in shock. “Wow.” She said, then a few loud ringing sound things rang around the classroom. Marianna’s phone started buzzing and it emitted light. “Oh look, it seems the potion’s done brewing. You sure can talk a lot.” She said and I awkwardly laughed. She took out her mortar and pestle and then clapped her hands.

“Now, we have to add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient and 4 mistletoe berries to the mortar.” She said and I added the ingredients. “Okay, I’ll crush it into powder,” Marianna said and started crushing it. She kept looking up to the board as she pinched the mixture into the cauldron. She then stirred it 5 times and waved her wand once more. “Professor Syrine! We’re finished!” She said and Professor Syrine came over to us. “Very nice!” He said and wrote something down. “ _Evanesco._ ” He said and the potion disappeared. He then walked away to assist someone else.

“Well, what to do now?” Marianna asked and I said, “Hey, why did you ask about my grandfather?”

“Oh, well, I’ve read quite a lot about The Battle of Hogwarts and the Second Wizarding War, so when you said you were Scorpius Malfoy, I just recognized the last name.” She said and I nodded. “Oh, okay,” I muttered. After a few minutes, the bell chimed. “Alright, have a nice rest of your day, everyone!” Professor Syrine said and everyone walked out of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't figure out if fervor and fervorously were actually words or not for so long


	13. The Note

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

I woke up on a hill under a tree. “Where am I…?” I muttered groggily and sat up. I looked around and I knew I wasn’t at Hogwarts. I stood up and saw that there were a bunch of pretty flowers and adorable fluffy animals at the bottom of the hill! I ran down the hill and crouched down to pet the bunnies. So cute! I cuddled one of the bunnies and all of a sudden I heard a howl. I didn’t get to see how it ended, because I woke up.

“Wake up!” Harper yelled in my ear and I jolted up. “What was that for…?” I muttered and he said, “You’re such a heavy sleeper.”

“But still…don’t do that…” I said and sat up. I’m in History of Magic…I wanted to go back. “C’mon, let’s go,” Lionel said and I stood up. I grabbed my bag and Albus helped me walk to the common room. I immediately went into the dorm to change into my pyjamas. “Are you seriously about to go to sleep?” Albus asked and I shook my head. “No, I just want to get comfortable,” I said and I heard him laugh. I looked at him and he said, “Sorry, sorry. I just don’t understand how silk is comfortable.”

“What are you talking about? Silk is very comfy.” I said and he shook his head. “No way, aren’t you cold in that? You’re not even wearing socks!” He complained and I replied, “No, I’m not. I’m warm, in fact.”

“But it’s so thin!” He said and I huffed, “You’re missing out.”

“I don’t think I am.” He said and I saw him dig through my robe! “Hey, what are you doing?!” I yelled and he pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket. “I just saw this in your pocket.” He said and handed the folded parchment to me. I opened it and Albus asked, “Can you read it to me?”

I skimmed through the note and nodded. _“Scorpius Malfoy, if you’re not already with him, go get Albus Potter. I have something I want you two to do. Meet me in front of the library at midnight on Saturday. Bring the Marauder’s Map and an Invisibility Cloak. Come alone.”_ I finished reading and looked up at Albus. “What’s a Marauder’s Map?” I asked and he shrugged. “I don’t know…” He muttered then perked up. “But James might know. He has an invisibility cloak so he might know about the map.” He said. “Should I change back into my robes?” I asked and he shrugged. “Sure, I don’t care.” He said and walked out.

I changed and grabbed my wand. I followed Albus to the door and Harper asked, “Uh, where are you two going?”

“Uh, well-” I interrupted Albus, I knew he was going to screw this up. I said, “We’re just going to the library, that’s all.” After I said that I quickly dragged Albus out of the common room. “Ow! Bloody hell, what was that for!?” He said and I gave him a confused look. “What? I just lied.” I said and he stomped on my foot. “Ow!”

“Not that! You almost pulled my arm off!” He complained and I rolled my eyes. “Let’s go! We don’t have all day!” I said and ran towards Gryffindor tower. I heard Albus’ footsteps behind me and after a few minutes of running, we finally made it to the entrance. “N-Now what?” Albus asked, panting. “What are you talking about?” I asked and he pointed at the painting. “We need a password, Scorp!” He yelled and I muttered, “Oh.”

“Seriously?!” He yelled at me and I replied, “Well, it was just an impulse thing!”

“What are you two arguing about?” I heard a male voice say. We both turned around and saw a Gryffindor boy with black hair and blue eyes talking to us. “Oh, Gene! We need help!” Albus said and the boy nodded. “Sure, what’s up?” He said an Albus asked, “We need to find James, do you know where he is?”

“I think he’s in the library,” Gene said and we both groaned. “Okay…got it…” Albus muttered and we both made our way to the library. Very luckily for us and our legs, we ran into James coming back from the library. “James, we need your help!” I yelled and James jumped back. “Woah!” He yelled and Albus butted in, “Look, we need some stuff from you.”

“No.” James shot us down before we even explained. “Please?! Can you at least hear us out?” I said and he sighed. “Alright, fine,” James muttered and Albus started explaining. “Look we got this note and we gotta go to the library and we need this map and an invisibility cloak-” James cut Albus off. “Show me the note.” He said and I looked at Albus. Albus nodded and I pulled the note out of my robe pocket and handed it to James. He skimmed through the parchment, his expression becoming more sceptical. “It’s just a prank, probably,” James said and put his hands in his pocket.

“What?” I said, clearly disappointed. James walked away and Albus said, “Well, I guess it’s time to give up.”

“No, it’s not!” I said. “All we have to do is find our way into the Gryffindor common room!”

“Why are we doing this…?” Albus muttered as I dragged him back to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. “Alright, we need to find somewhere to hide…” I said. Where to hide…? “Oh, I know!” I exclaimed and Albus looked at me. “Uh, why do you have wings…?” He muttered. “We just have to hide on the ceiling!” I said. “Not everyone has wings, Scorp.” He said in a flat tone. I hugged him and then flew up. “Scorpius!” Albus screeched and I shushed him. “Albus, don’t yell, someone might see us!” I whispered. “W-Well, what should we do while we wait?” Albus said and I shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess talk?” I said and we did. We talked until a pair of Gryffindor girls walked up to the painting. We both stayed quiet as we listened to them say the password, “Scattered Stream.”

They walked into the common room and after checking to see if anyone else was coming, I landed on the floor. I looked at Albus giddily and said, “We have it!” He nodded and said, “Yeah, let’s go before someone catches us.” I wrote down the password while we walked back to our common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow being consistent  
> let's hope school doesn't kill me


	14. The Marauder's Map

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

We all walked into the Great Hall, although Albus and I were going to leave a bit early. Albus made sure to grab us breakfast and I grabbed snacks for Fluxfeather and Cassie. “Uh, what are you two doing?” Lionel asked and I said, “We’re going to study for Herbology in the common room.” Lionel and Harper glanced at each other and Albus and I left. We went to the common room to eat and I fed Cassie and Fluxfeather. “Alright, are you ready Albus?” I asked and he nodded. We left the common room and speed walked to the Gryffindor common room.

A bunch of students were leaving, including James. After the crowd passed us, we walked into the corridor. “Scorp, there might still be some Gryffindors in there…” Albus said and I nodded. “I know, but this is our last chance!” I said and he sighed. “Okay, if you say so.” He muttered and we walked up to the painting. “Oh! Slytherins! What are you doing here?” The lady in the painting asked. “Scattered Stream,” I said and she gasped. “How did you find out the password?!” She asked and I shrugged. “Well, it’s right, isn’t it? So we should be let in.” I said and she opened the door. Painting? Door, grumbling. 

Albus and I walked into the common room and hid. “Wow, they sure like their warm colours…” I muttered and Albus said, “It’s hurting my eyes, I wanna leave…”

“And you said _I_ was a wannabe emo…” I mumbled and we crawled on the floor behind objects so we wouldn’t be seen. We went up the stairs to the 3rd year boy’s dorms and Albus listened to check if anyone was in there. Albus opened the door and I walked in behind him. “We gotta be fast!” I whispered and he nodded. We searched the room until I found James’ trunk. “Albus, I found it!” I whispered and Albus came over to me. We opened the trunk and the first thing I saw was a silvery thing and a lone piece of parchment. “This might be it, let’s get the parchment too, just in case!” I said and Albus nodded. I grabbed the parchment and Albus grabbed the silver thing. We rushed out of the common room and we ran all the way to the dungeons.

“So after class, we should try it out, right?” Albus asked once we slowed down. I nodded. “I’m so excited!” I said and he nervously laughed. We hid the stuff in my trunk and we rushed to get to Potions.

* * *

“Albus! Wake up!” I whispered and shook Albus until he slowly opened his eyes. “C’mon, let’s try the stuff out!” I whispered and he tiredly nodded. I grabbed my wand, the silver blanket, and the piece of parchment. We walked out into the common room and sat on the sofa. “Now let’s see, how does this work…?” I muttered and looked at the piece of parchment. “It probably doesn’t do anything. It might just be some parchment.” Albus said. “But it wasn’t in a pile or something, so it must be special!” I said and he shushed me. I pointed my wand at the parchment, the only thing illuminating it was the dim lamps and the moon from outside.

“Um...open! _Alohomora!_ How does this work?” I muttered and Albus sighed. “See, I told you it’s just a-”

“It’s doing something!” I whispered excitedly as ink started to form on the parchment. “It says we’re wrong,” Albus muttered and he looked at me. I huffed and kept trying different phrases. “I’m up to no good!” I said and the ink finally changed. “Almost there!” The parchment read and I huffed. “Albus it’s teasing us!” I said and he shushed me again. “Shut up, Scorp!” He hissed and I pouted. “Well it said you’re close, so you probably have to add a word…” He mumbled to himself and I nodded. “I…swear I am up to no good!” I said and the ink changed to, “So close!”

“Albus I’m going to rip this to shreds,” I said and he quickly took the parchment from me. “Calm down, let me try.” He said and pointed his wand at it. He thought for a couple of minutes until he finally said, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” The ink formed to say, “The Marauder’s Map” and Albus opened it up to show a map of Hogwarts! “Wow,” Albus said and I gasped. “How do we make the map go away?” I asked and he shrugged. “I dunno.” He said and I looked at the moving figures on the map. “But, at least we have this!” I said and Albus nodded. “We should go back to bed…” He muttered and I nodded. We got up and went back into the dorms.

“Goodnight Albus!”

“Night Scorp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just know school is about to hit me with a bunch of work lol


	15. Trip to the Library

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

Today’s the day! I’m so excited! Albus and I woke up at around the same time, and we silently snuck out of the dorm with our wands, the invisibility cloak, and the map. “Ready?” I asked and Albus nodded. “There’s no turning back now.” He said and wrapped the cloak around us. “ _Lumos._ ” Albus muttered and I opened the map. We walked out of the common room and we made our way to the library. There was no one in the halls, the castle was quite scary in the dark. We suddenly heard a meow. Albus and I turned and saw a dust-coloured cat staring right at us. “Albus, are we covered?” I asked and he said, “Let’s just go…”

We speed-walked towards the direction of the library and I looked at the map. “Mrs Norris?” I questioned and Albus shrugged. “I guess that’s the cat.” He muttered and I nodded. We kept making our way to the library. When we got close, Albus asked, “On the map, doesn’t it say…Marianna?” He pointed at the map and sure enough, Marianna Onna was right in front of the library. When we arrived, I called out, “Marianna? Are you here?”

“Scorp? Is that you? Where are you?” She came out of hiding and Albus pulled the invisibility cloak off of us. “Mari? You sent that note?” Albus asked and she nodded. “Yeah…I thought if I made it all ominous and stuff, you’d help…” She muttered and I said, “You could’ve just asked, we would’ve helped.”

“I wouldn’t hav-'' I elbowed Albus in the chest. “Anyway, why do you need our help?” I asked and she answered, “Well, I wanna sneak into the Restricted Section of the library.”

“What?” Albus asked and Mari smiled nervously. “Yeah, I peeked in a few days ago, and I found some books that I really want…” She said and her eyes darted around, probably checking for people. “Okay, we’ll help!” I said and Albus nodded, adding a little, “Mmhm.”

“Alright, let’s go then!” Marianna said and joined us under the cloak. We snuck into the library and Marianna led us to the Restricted Section. We ducked under the rope and I took off the cloak. “Hm, kinda plain,” I muttered. I was going to pick out a book but Marianna slapped my hand. “You shouldn’t touch them! You don’t know if it’ll bite back or not.” She whispered and I pouted. She picked out certain books and we followed behind her. It was much more boring than I thought it’d be… 

“Okay, I’m done.” She whispered while wrapping the books in a cloth. “Alright,” I said and we all got under the cloak. We quietly walked to Ravenclaw Tower for Marianna, then we headed to the dungeons. “That was certainly boring…” I muttered and Albus sighed. “Well, what did you think? Someone wouldn’t put something important in the hands of 11-year-olds.” He said and I pouted. “Well, your father got the Philosopher’s Stone and got his teacher killed when he was 11…” I said.

“We’re not my dad, Scorp,” Albus said and I sighed. We said the password and walked into the common room where Lionel and Harper were waiting. “Where were you two?” Lionel asked. “At the library,” I said and sat on the floor. “You sound bummed,” Harper said and I sighed. “Scorp wanted an adventure, and was very disappointed,” Albus said and sat next to me. 

“What’s that?” Harper asked and pointed at the invisibility cloak and Marauder’s Map. “Oh, this is an invisibility cloak. And this,” Albus picked up the map. “This is the ‘Marauder’s Map’. It’s an entire map of Hogwarts with everyone’s location.” Albus finished and I yawned. “I’m sleepy…” I muttered and closed my eyes. “That’s our cue, we should go back to bed.” I think that was Lionel… 

“Yeah, c’mon Scorp.” Albus, I think, said and someone helped me to my feet. 

**~Albus’ POV~**

I helped Scorp get up and I walked him to the dorm. I laid him down in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. The moon makes it look like his hair is glowing. His skin looks paler under the moon’s reflection… 

“Al, you’re staring,” Harper said and I turned towards him. “Shut up,” I said while Lionel hid the cloak and the map. “Anyway, goodnight,” Harper said and laid in bed. “Yeah, goodnight.” Lionel laid down too. “Night…” I muttered and sat on my bed. Should I write dad back? I stared out the window contemplating it. Yeah, I think I will. I laid down and closed my eyes for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

I woke up earlier than I thought I would. It seems like everyone’s still asleep-

“Oh, you’re awake.” I looked at Scorp, he was drawing a weird looking fish creature that was outside of the window. “What in hell is that?” I asked. “O-Oh, it’s a grindylow. They’re water demons. Quite cute.” Scorp said while colouring in its eyes. “You find everything cute, don’t you?” I asked and he shook his head. “No, there are some things I don’t find cute.” He said and I raised my eyebrow. “Oh really? Name five.” I said and he turned towards me. “Alright. Um…” He muttered and thought for several minutes. “Oh! Graphorns, Werewolves, Glumbumbles, Hidebehinds, and Murtlaps.” He finally said, and I said, “You sure you didn’t just pull that out of your ass?”

“It took me a bit to remember, Albus.” He said and closed his sketchbook. “Anyway, what were you thinking about last night?” He asked and I jumped a bit. “What are you talking about?” I asked. “You were looking out the window.” He said and I sighed. “I wanna write to my dad, is all,” I muttered and Scorp smiled. “Oh, I should probably write to Father too!” He said and got up. He perked up pretty quickly. “C’mon, let’s go then!” Scorp said and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his sketchbook. I put on my shoes as well and followed Scorp out of the dorm. He was petting Fluxfeather until I came out.

“Alright, let’s go!” He said and walked out of the common room. I walked behind him and thought about what I was going to write. Scorp hummed while we walked to the owlery. “I just realized that you don’t have an owl,” I muttered and he nodded. “Well, you don’t either.” He said. “How did that happen anyway…?” I asked and Scorp said, “Father seemed pretty upset, so our fathers were most likely arguing.” 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “I wish I could save the environment or something…” Scorp said and I raised my eyebrow. “You mean like global warming?” I asked and he looked at me. “What’s that? I just want a way to like, save the environment for later reference, y’know?” He said. Does…does he not know what a camera is?! “Um, Scorp, you could’ve just taken a picture if you had a camera,” I said and he gave me a confused look. “Cam-er-uh?” He asked. “You can’t be serious,” I muttered and he laughed awkwardly. “Am I supposed to know what that is…?” He asked and I played with the bottom part of my shirt. “Well, it’s a muggle device so I guess it’s justified…” I said and he nodded. “Oh, I see.” He muttered.

“Don’t you have any family photos?” I asked and he shook his head. “No, only family paintings.” He said. “What?! Do you have like, someone painting them?” I asked and he said, “No. They’re all pretty old paintings. If we had someone paint them, we’d have to Obliviate them or kill them.”

“Why?!” I asked. “Well, my grandparents are technically criminals…and we’re wizards, so if we got a muggle to paint it and the painting started moving…” Scorp trailed off, but I could finish his thought. “How is your grandma a criminal?” I asked. “Well, hiding a criminal is also a crime, right?” He said and I nodded. “So…do your parents and grandparents get along?” I asked and he _giggled._ “S-Sorry…” Scorp muttered, laughing. “Not a chance. They hate each other.” He said once he composed himself. “They try to act like they can tolerate each other around me, but I think they’re trying to kill each other.” He said.

I was stunned into silence. Why is he talking about this like it’s normal? “Oh, we’re here!” Scorp said after we walked in silence. He ran up the stairs and I followed him. “What are you going to write?” I asked and he said, “I’m just gonna do a little update and send him some of my drawings.”

“Okay,” I said. I still don't know what to write, but I’ll try something. I grabbed a piece of parchment from the supply, then took my pen out of my pocket. “Albus! W-What is that?!” Scorp shrieked, which woke up several of the owls. “It’s a pen,” I said. “A what?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “It’s like a quill, but you don’t have to dip it in ink every minute,” I said and clicked it. Scorp squealed and backed away from me. You’ve got to be kidding me. “C-Can I touch it?” He asked and I handed it to him. He inspected it and then clicked it. He kept clicking it and said, “T-This is kinda fun!” 

“Can I get my pen back?” I asked and he, very reluctantly, handed it over. What should I say? 

_“Hey, Dad. Thanks for congratulating me. I honestly thought you would’ve been disappointed with me getting in Slytherin. I can’t imagine Mum’s reaction or Uncle Ron, or grandma. But yeah, I’m in Slytherin. Ok bye”_

I hate it, but I don’t want to rewrite it. “Hey, Scorp. What did you write?” I asked and he said, “Oh I just wrote about what happened last night and about my drawings.”

“Okay,” I muttered and Scorp tied the letter to an owl’s leg. I tied my letter to a different owl and we both sent them off. “So, wanna get some breakfast?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yay! Let’s go!” Scorp said and ran towards the castle.


	16. Astronomy

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for this!” I yelled in excitement. Professor Seren is finally off his cold! “Come on, come on! Astronomy!” I said and got dressed. “Ugh…tone it down a little, won’t you?” Albus said. “Come on, come on!” I said and stomped. “You want a snack, right Albus?” I asked and Albus groaned, “Whatever, I’ll get up…”

I skipped into the common room, Cassie in hand, to check on Fluxfeather. “Are you going to turn this place into a zoo?” Lionel asked and I gave him a side glance. “Shut up,” I said and Cassie climbed onto Fluxfeather. “I mean, you already have 2 animals,” Harper said and Albus came up to us. “Okay, I’m ready…” He muttered and I got up. “Yay! C‘mon, c’mon!” I said and ran out of the common room.

I ran to the kitchens, practically bouncing down the stairs. “Hi, Sean! Hi, Lyla!” I yelled, waving at them. “Quiet down, will ya?” Albus muttered. I ran towards the twins and sat down next to Lyla. “What’s that?” I pointed at the bag of flat objects. “They’re crisps,” Lyla muttered and I reached for one. She slapped my hand away and glared at me. “What’s a crisp anyway?” Lionel asked and sat across from us. I could tell the twins glanced at each other. “Uh…it’s a snack…” Sean said and Lionel snatched one from Lyla. “Why are they shaped like triangles?” He asked. “I don’t know, stop stealing my food!” She said and put the bag of crisps on her lap.

Lionel ate the crisp and Harper asked, “Where’d you get that, anyway?” Sean pointed to a basket full of plastic sealed bags. “I don’t know where it came from, it showed up on Sunday.” He said. “Are you here every day?” Albus asked and Sean nodded. I grabbed an apple to eat and I heard some footsteps. “Hey, guys!” Marianna said and sat next to me. “Hey.” A couple of us said. “Do you want an apple?” I asked and she shook her head. “Can’t. I’ve got braces, see?” She said and showed her teeth. “Why do you have barbed wire on your teeth?!” I asked and she laughed confusedly. “Oh! Do you wanna be magnetic? Is that why it’s on there?” Lionel asked and she shook her head. “Uh, no. It’s to straighten my teeth.” She answered and I nodded.

“Anyway…” Harper muttered. We ate in silence until it was time to go. We chatted while walking to the Astronomy Tower, although I was skipping rather than walking. I started running ahead of everyone else out of excitement. I ran up the stairs and jumped up the last step. “Oh my, you’re certainly excited.” A pale, lanky, brunette man with magenta eyes said. He looks pretty tired. “You must be Professor Seren, right?” I asked and he nodded. I heard everyone breathing heavily as they stepped onto the tower. “Jeez, it wasn’t that many stairs,” I said and Albus glared at me. “Scorpius, this is the tallest tower in the castle, it makes sense they’d be tired.” Professor Seren said.

“But I’m not tired!” I said. “You live in a mansion,” Lionel said. “So what?! That’s no excuse.” I scolded and the group groaned. I heard the pounding of other students coming up the stairs and Professor Seren looked at his watch. “Ah, it’s almost time for class, take out your telescopes and find a place to sit.” He said and we all sat while other students started coming up. After a few minutes, Professor Seren said, “Good evening class. I’m Professor Seren and as you know, I’ve been sick for the past two weeks.”

“Why didn’t you just get Mrs Abbott to treat it?” Rose asked. “It was just a mere cold. And I didn’t want to stress her out anymore than she was.” The professor said. “Now,” He clapped his hands. “Let’s get started, shall we?” He said. “Today we’re going to be learning about the Puppis constellation. Now, the Puppis constellation is located in the Southern Hemisphere, therefore we’re not able to see it through our telescopes. Puppis used to be part of a larger constellation called Argo Navis. Now, however, Argo Navis is split into three parts: Carina, Vela, and of course, Puppis.” Professor Seren explained. He kept explaining stuff about its size, its stars, its location, and so on and so forth.

“Since I’m still fatigued, I’m only leaving you with homework. I want you to write two five-sentence paragraphs on the Puppis constellation. That’s all, you’re dismissed.” He said while yawning. “Be careful while going down the stairs!” The professor said as we all started packing up and some were leaving. “I’m tired…” Harper muttered as we headed back to the common room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, my motivation for everything has gone down the drain


	17. Hallowe'en Decorating

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

“Hallowe'en! Halloweeeeen!” Albus cheered and Lionel sighed. “It’s only the first of October, Albus.” He muttered and Albus smiled. “I know, I’m just so excited for Hallowe'en!” He cheered and I threw a piece of glass at him. “Go to bed, we have classes in the morning…” I said and turned over. “Don’t be such a buzzkill,” Albus said. “Don’t bad things historically happen on Hallowe'en?” Lionel asked and Albus responded, “Well now the Dark Lord is dead, nothing bad will happen!”

“But what if something bad _does_ happen?” Harper suggested and I heard a slap. “Go to bed!” Albus said and I heard a bed creaking. The next morning in Potions, Professor Syrine said, “Good morning! Today we’ll be brewing a Wiggenweld Potion. As usual, I will be ‘anding out the ingredients and putting the instructions on the board. Now, partner up!” He then waved his wand and per usual, the ingredients and instructions appeared. He’s really trying to control his accent, huh.

“Albus! Let’s do this!” I said and he looked a little taken aback. “You sure are confident in this.” He said and I smiled. “I’ve brewed this potion a bunch of times! I even have one in my schoolbag!” I said. “What? Can we use that instead of having to brew this from scratch?” Albus asked and I shook my head. “Professor Syrine always asks for our cauldrons, remember?” I asked and Albus sighed, “Oh, yeah.”

“C’mon, let’s do this!” I said and he nodded. “First we need to add salamander blood until the potion turns red,” I muttered and Albus was already on it. “Next we gotta stir until it turns orange,” I muttered to myself and started stirring. “Next…more blood till it turns yellow, and then stir until it turns green,” I muttered and he poured more of the salamander blood, then I stirred. “Add more until it turns turquoise,” I said and I tapped the spoon on the cauldron. Albus nodded and kept tapping salamander blood into the cauldron until I stopped him.

“Alright, now we have to heat it until it turns indigo,” I said. “Indigo, turquoise, why all these colours?” Albus groaned and I snapped in his face. “Stop complaining…” I said and turned on the fire. “And plus, you’re not colourblind, right?” I asked and he shook his head. “Look, that kinda looks indigo, right?”Albus asked and I shook my head. “No, that’s more of a berry-ish colour,” I said and Albus gave me a side glare. “What’s the difference?!” Albus yelled. “Be quiet!” I hissed. “And plus, indigo is slightly lighter. Like how the cauldron is now.” I said and Albus muttered, “I don’t see a damn difference.”

I turned down the heat and added more salamander blood until it turned pink. I turned up the heat again and waited for it to turn red. I turned down the heat and turned towards Albus. “Where’s the lionfish spines?” I asked and he handed me a jar of spiky things. I counted out five and dropped them into the cauldron. I then turned up the heat until it turned yellow. “Am I gonna do anything?” Albus asked and I shook my head. “Probably not,” I added five more lionfish spines to the cauldron and then reached for the flobberworm mucus.

I added it to the cauldron until it turned purple, then stirred until the potion turned red. I added more mucus until the potion turned orange, then stirred until it went yellow. “Where’s the honey water?” I asked and Albus handed me a bottle of honey water. I added the water until the potion turned turquoise. Albus added a few drops of boom berry juice. “I thought you couldn’t read the board,” I said. “Well, if I squint I can,” Albus said and I nodded. I stirred again then stood back. “So we just let it simmer?” He asked and I nodded. After about 30 minutes, Professor Syrine came over to us and collected our cauldron.

“Now what?” Albus asked and I shrugged. “We’re still here,” Lionel said and I smiled. “My bad!” I said playfully. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. “Attention! Attention!” Professor Syrine said. “Since everyone’s finished with their potions, you all have free time to hang out until ze end of class.” He said and Albus asked, “Can we decorate?”

“Decorate? Decorate for what, exactly?” Professor Syrine asked which made a couple people gasp. “Don’t you know what Hallowe'en is?” Albus asked. “Oh, Hallowe'en isn’t very popular in France. Is that an English tradition?” Professor Syrine asked. “Okay, so, basically-”

“Hallowe'en is like-”

“You get to dress up and get candy-”

All of a sudden, Professor Syrine was bombarded with a bunch of different explanations of Hallowe'en. “D’accord! D’accord!” He exclaimed and brought the class to silence. He sighed and said, “Can someone _please_ explain this Hallowe'en thing? One person only, please.”

“Well, Hallowe'en is a holiday where you dress up in a costume and trick-or-treat for some candy. It’s very popular, and there’s apparently a Hallowe'en Feast here at Hogwarts every year.” Albus explained. “When is this Hallowe'en?” Professor Syrine asked. “October 31st,” I answered and he nodded. “I see. Well, how about this? After classes, you guys can come and decorate if you’d like. However, you have to bring supplies. Do we have a deal?” He said and a couple people said, “Yes!”

“Now, get your stuff together, it’s almost time to go.” He said. “Can we plan who will bring what?” I asked and he nodded. “I’ll put them on a memo!” Marianna said and took out her phone. “I wanna bring the pumpkins!” Albus and I said and she tapped away on her phone. “I can get candles!” Harper said. “I’ll go with him, to make sure he doesn’t steal them from the hallways and such,” Lionel said.

“We can bring snacks and baskets!” The Thomas-Finnigan twins said and Marianna asked, “Why snacks?”

“While we’re decorating, just in case we get hungry, y’know?” Sean said and she slowly nodded. “Oh! I can find some bones!” I said and everyone looked at me. “What?” I asked. “I don’t think it’s respectful to use the bodies of the dead as decoration…” Albus whispered. “Oh okay,” I said. A bunch of us started saying what we were going to bring until the bell chimed. In the end, Albus and I were bringing pumpkins and I decided to bring spiders.

* * *

“Hi, Mister Fluffy Giant!” I said as we walked towards Hagrid’s hut. “‘Mister Fluffy Giant’? What type of nickname is that?” Albus asked. Fluxfeather nudged his head and Hagrid stopped talking to Professor Longbottom. “Hi, Professor!” I said and he gave me a slight wave. “Do you know where to find pumpkins and spiders?” I asked and they both gave me a confused look. “It’s for Hallowe'en.” Albus clarified. “It’s that time o’ year, ain’t it,” Hagrid said. “Oh, I have pumpkins in the greenhouses. I can take you guys if you want.” Professor Longbottom said and Albus groaned. “I don’t wanna walk anymore…” He said and I suggested, “Why don’t you just ride Fluxfeather?”

“Y’know what, I’ll walk.” Albus changed his mind pretty fast. “Alright, let’s go. Bye Hagrid.” Professor Longbottom said. “Wait, what about the spiders?” I asked and Albus pulled me away. We all walked to the greenhouses and walked inside one of them. “Do you want my help getting them?” Professor Longbottom asked and I nodded. “Alright, let’s do this!” He said and we started getting pumpkins off of their stems. “Is this enough?” Professor Longbottom asked and we both nodded. “How are we gonna carry all these?” Albus asked while Professor Longbottom looked for something. He then pulled out a couple of white bags.

“We’ll carry them in these.” He said and we started packing the pumpkins into the bags. We then went to the dungeons and put the pumpkins in front of the Potions classroom. We thanked Professor Longbottom and I decided to bring Fluxfeather back to the common room. “I’m back! With spiders!” I said and everyone looked at me. I put a jar of spiders on one of the tables and a Slytherin girl asked, “Where did you get spiders?”

“Oh, I kinda just walked around and collected them. Also, I found a jumping spider!” I pulled a spider out of my pocket and she screamed. “Scorpius, what are you doing?!” Albus yelled. “What? She’s just a spider.” I said. “Uh, Scorp? I get your love for animals but like…we’re not decorating with spiders.” Albus said and kinda waved me away. “Fine, screw you guys,” I said and pouted. I walked out and someone came up behind me. “Scorp, wait up!” Marianna appeared right next to me. “What are you doing? It’s a pretty long walk, y’know…” I muttered. “I don’t mind! Also, your spider isn’t… _that_ terrifying…” She said. Her attempt at making me feel better isn’t working…

We walked all the way to Hagrid’s Hut and I opened the jar at the border of the Forbidden Forest and all the spiders crawled in the forest. “What about that zebra spider on you?” Marianna asked. “I’m keeping her. I already named her anyway.” I said and she slowly nodded. “Uh, what’s her name…?” She asked. “Lacie!” I said. We walked back to the Potions classroom and I put Lacie on the wall outside. She climbed up the wall and hid in one of the cracks. We walked in and a couple other students arrived, as well as Professor Syrine. “Scorp, Mari! You got rid of the spiders, right?” Albus asked and we both nodded.

“Zis is everyone, correct?” Professor Syrine asked and everyone in the classroom nodded. All the supplies were in the back of the classroom. “Alright, let’s get started, shall we?” He said and I decided to start carving pumpkins. “Lyla, can you help me?” I asked and she nodded. “Sure, what’s up?” She said. “Can you take out the pumpkin guts?” I asked and she punched her fist into her other hand, probably in excitement. “Hell yeah!” She said and I cheered. I summoned a purple dagger and cut the top. I took off the top by the stem and Sean said, “Gimme the guts! I’ll give them to the house elves in the kitchens.”

“Here ya go,” Lyla said and dumped the pumpkin guts into a bag Sean was carrying. We repeated the process until all ten pumpkins were emptied. “Thank you, Lyla,” I said and she waved me off. “It’s no problem, I do it every year,” She said and I smiled. I then went to work carving different designs into the pumpkins. I did two cauldrons, four potions of different shapes and sizes, a skull, a spider, a witches hat, and a classic jack-o’-lantern face. I stretched out my arms and back, then got up to stretch my legs. “Scorp, are you done?” Harper asked me and I nodded.

“Wow, this is good,” Harper said and I smiled. “Thank you! I wish I could’ve made it more detailed, but this is as good as I could get it.” I said. “Lio! Where are the candles?” Harper asked and Lionel walked over to us, candles in hand. We put the small candles in the pumpkins and Lionel lit them up. By that time, everyone else was almost finished making their decorations. We decided to put them randomly around. I put a cauldron and potion pumpkin outside the classroom door and I put a couple more on the bookshelves.

Albus and Harper had made paper bats, so I hung them on the ceiling. After that, the whole classroom had been decorated. “Wow…my back hurts.” A Gryffindor boy muttered. The classroom looked amazing. The pumpkins we made lighting up the room (and giving it a bit more warmth), paper bats and spiders moving around the classroom, a fake skeleton moving occasionally, and glowing eyes in between some of the books. “Wow, zis is amazing!” Professor Syrine’s eyes lit up.

“It sure was a lot of work, but it was worth it, right?” The Slytherin girl said and we all nodded. “Ah, I’m starving. To the Great Hall, c’mon!” Professor Syrine said and we all went to the Great Hall for some well-needed dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got grounded again because online school sucks ass lol


	18. Hallowe'en Feast

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

A couple weeks before Hallowe'en, our Head of House, Professor Cook, the Muggle Studies professor, called the first years into the common room. “Good evening, students. As you know, Hallowe'en is in a few weeks. You all will be able to wear costumes, and if you do, you earn a point for your house. That’s all, goodnight!” She said and exited the common room. Albus looked like he was about to explode out of excitement.

The next day, we were all planning what to write to our parents. Well, all of us except Albus, anyway. Of course, he was prepared. After a lot of pondering, we had finished our letters. “C’mon, let’s go!” Albus chirped, already at the entrance to the common room. We picked up our letters and headed over to the Owlery. We delivered our letters and waited until the day before Hallowe'en when all students who got costumes delivered had to come to the Great Hall.

“Okay, so,” Albus started. “Our costumes are supposed to be on the Slytherin table, right?” He asked and Lionel nodded. We all walked into the Great Hall and saw packages piled on all of the tables. The Heads of Houses were giving out the packages, so we walked up to Professor Cook. “Names.” She asked snappily. “Albus Potter.” She looked for Albus’ package and repeated the process for the rest of us.

By the time we came back to the common room, Albus was practically bouncing off the walls. “Sheesh, calm down, Al,” Harper grumbled. “Let’s stay up telling spooky stories!” Albus said. “No.” The rest of us shot him down. “Why not?” Albus pouted. “Because we have classes in the morning,” Lionel said. “Fine, sheesh…” Albus muttered and sat next to me. “What are you drawing?” He asked. “A unicorn,” I said. “Oh, it looks pretty,” Albus muttered over my shoulder. “Your breath is sickly sweet, back off.” I gagged and pushed him away. “How much candy did you eat, anyway?” I asked and he looked away.

“Albus.”

“Mnyeh.”

“Albus!”

“I don’t remember, probably a lot.” At least he answered my question. But… “Go brush your teeth.” I ordered and he pouted all the way to the bathroom.

“HALLOWEEEEEN!” Albus’ cheers probably woke up the entire dungeon. “Albus! Shut up!” I yelled. He was already in his costume, a black button-up with a brown vest and black bowtie. He was wearing black slacks and dress shoes, with a top hat and fake bear ears. He had painted the tip of his nose black, and honestly, I have no idea what he’s supposed to be. “What are you?” I asked. “Freddy. Y’know, from FNAF?” Albus explained, which just confused me even more. “Let’s just get dressed,” Lionel said.

I put on a white button-up short-sleeved shirt and dark green vest with matching slacks and a white belt. I tied a red bow with a blue jewel on it around my neck and made sure the crest on the vest was just right. I decided not to go with the red shoes, and instead put on my regular school shoes. Finally, instead of a bow, I went with a tiny crown. “Who are you supposed to be?” Albus asked.

“Sonia Nevermind!” I answered. “Who?” Albus asked. “It’s a character from my favourite game series,” I said and he nodded. “What’s it about?” He asked. “Well basically it’s a killing game where you have to kill someone to go back home but if you get caught you get executed,” I explained and Albus’ eyes widened. “I shouldn’t be surprised…” He muttered and I smiled. “We’re done!” Harper said and he came out of the dormitory with Lionel.

Harper was wearing an orange and black jersey with matching shorts, some black things on his knees and white sneakers. Lionel was wearing a striped shirt with different shades of grey, black jeans, and black boots with white laces. He had changed his hair colour to a lavender colour and he had black cat ears and tail. “Who are you two supposed to be?” Albus asked. “I’m no one, really. This is just the uniform from my current anime!” Harper said. “What about you, Lionel?” I asked and he jumped. “O-Oh, um…well…” Lionel stammered. “It’s from a Youtube series I found when I was nine…” He said. “What’s it called?” Harper asked and Lionel squealed, “No way! That’s all I’m saying. Let’s go to the Great Hall!”

He ran out of the common room and we ran out behind him. “Hey, guys!” Marianna waved at us. She was wearing a white button-up long-sleeved shirt under a cerise coloured dress. She wore a huge plum coloured bow around her neck with long white socks and pink flat mary janes. She had cat ears and tail just like Lionel, except she had a pink bow around the tail and in her hair, probably attached to the ear. “Marianna, no way!” Lionel said and they both gasped.

“You’re going as Michi?!”

“You’re going as Kawaii-Chan?!”

They both looked at each other in shock. “How did you get your hair purple?!” Marianna asked. “Just some appearance modifying magic,” Lionel said. “Hey, turn my hair pink!” She said and Lionel nervously nodded. He had first turned it red, then dark purple, then magenta until he finally turned it a light pink colour. “Hey! Hey you! Blondie!” I turned around and saw a girl running towards me. “Are you cosplaying Sonia?!” The girl asked. “What’s cosplay?” I asked. “Are you dressing up as Sonia or not?!” She asked and I nodded. I looked at her costume.

She had black boots with black pants and a long black jacket over a white shirt with a long purple scarf. She had her black hair in a ponytail, a golden earring hanging from her ear and…

“Is that a hamster plushie?!” I squealed and she shook her head. “Nah, it’s an actual hamster! I snuck him on the train.” She said and I asked, “Can I hold him, please?!”

“Hey, can we do that inside the Great Hall? I’m starving here!” Albus huffed and we all went inside the Great Hall. The girl sat next to me and I asked, “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Adira Nott.” She said and I nodded. “I’m Scorpius Malfoy!” I said and her eyes lit up. “Oh, no wonder you look familiar!” She said. “Uh, what?” I asked. “I remember whenever I visited, you’d always hide from me!” Adira said. “Why did you hide, anyway?” She asked and I looked down. “Um, well…I kinda liked playing by myself and with animals,” I muttered.

“Speaking of animals, why didn’t you bring Flux?” Albus asked. “Oh, she would only open her eyes for a second and close them again. I’ll bring her some food later anyway.” I replied. I picked up an American chocolate chip muffin and ate it. I need to learn how to make this at home, it’s delicious…

“Are you eating another muffin?” Harper asked me and I nodded. “They’re delicious! Here, try one.” I suggested and handed him a plain muffin. He took a bite of it and shrugged. “Meh, it’s good, I guess.” He mumbled. I ate my breakfast quickly and took a few pieces of bacon to feed to Fluxfeather. “I’ll be right back,” I said and left the Great Hall. On my way to the common room, I bumped into Rose. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” She snapped at me. “Sorry!” I jumped back in surprise. Is her costume supposed to be some type of fighter?

“Of course you’re dressed like a prince. Did you want to boost your ego or something?” She smirked. “No…my favourite character happens to be a princess, is all,” I said and her face went from smug to annoyed. “Whatever! Move it!” She fumed and shoved me out of her way. She’s being rude, as usual. I wonder why she hates me so much…

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and ran to the common room before the bell chimed. I woke Fluxfeather up and fed her the bacon strips, then ran back to the Great Hall for more muffins. “I’m back! Are there still muffins left?” I asked and Albus nodded. I packed a couple of muffins in a napkin and just as I reached for a third one, the bell chimed. We first went to the common room for our stuff, and I needed to feed Cassie. We then went to Potions, where Professor Syrine was dressed as a half-mermaid-half-pirate. “Good morning class! Now, before we start, I ‘ave to count how many of you are wearing costumes.” He announced with a piece of parchment and quill in hand.

* * *

“Jeez, I’m starving…” Albus muttered sleepily. “Well, why did you skip lunch?” I asked. “I was doing homework, and you saw that!” He snapped. “Okay! Calm down!” I said. “Is it alright for you to bring all of your pets?” Lionel asked and I nodded. “Professor McGonagall said I could!” I cheered. We walked into the Great Hall and we all stood in amazement at the decorations.

The floating candles were replaced by floating jack-o’-lanterns, orange streamers were floating near the ceiling, and bats flying around. The tables had candy-filled pumpkins and cauldrons, goblets filled with pumpkin or orange juice, jack-o’-lanterns lining the floor, giving it more light. On the window at the far back, there was a giant spider on a web. “Move it!” Albus snapped and ran towards the Slytherin table.

“Hey, don’t eat all of the food!” Harper yelled and ran after Albus. “Come on, Scorpius. You can admire the decorations sitting down.” Lionel said and directed me towards the table. Albus was already wolfing down food so fast that he choked several times. “Hey, slow down!” I said and tried to stop Albus from eating.

“Your friend sure is hungry,” Adira said and sat next to Harper. “Hey, where are the professors?” Lionel asked. “I dunno, let’s eat all the candy!” Albus exclaimed and stole a candy-filled cauldron.

“ALBUS!” A sudden cry made Albus yelp and drop his cauldron. A panicked Professor Longbottom ran over to us. “Have you seen Marinus?!” He asked. “Who?” Adira asked. “Professor Syrine! Have you seen him?!” He sounded even more panicked. “We saw him in first period, but we haven’t seen him since,” Albus answered. Professor Longbottom groaned and sat on the edge of the bench. I snuck out of the Great Hall and ran to the common room for that map. I opened the door to the dormitory and fished it out of Albus’ trunk. I ran back to the Great Hall and sat next to Albus again.

“Is that the map?” He whispered and I nodded. “You think we can find the professor with this?” He asked. “Maybe, it’s worth a shot,” I replied. Albus silently said the password and the map opened up. “Do you see him?” I asked and he shook his head. “Where is he?” Harper muttered and we both looked up. “Oh, someone’s coming to the hall,” I mumbled. A tabby cat came into the Great Hall. “Oh, nevermind,” I said and Albus sighed.

“Attention, students!” Professor McGonagall was suddenly at the professor table. “Due to unforeseen events, the Hallowe’en feast has been cancelled. Please return to your common rooms at once.” She announced. “And don’t steal the pumpkins or cauldrons on your tables, you may take some candy, however.” She added and Albus took that chance to snatch all of the candy in one of the pumpkins.

I took a lolly and a handful of other candy. I also took a chicken leg for Fluxfeather. All at once, everyone left the Great Hall and to their respective common rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I thought Neville's last name was just a nickname


	19. Visiting Professor Longbottom

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

“I wonder what all that was about yesterday,” Harper wondered while we were walking to Potions. “It’s all over now, so get over it,” Albus said. “I guess,” Harper muttered. “Oh, that’s right!” I exclaimed out of nowhere. “What’s up with you?” Albus asked. “We have Astronomy today!” I cheered and they both groaned. “Hm? What’s that?” Lionel finally spoke up when we arrived. A note on the door that said, “Professor Syrine will be out for a few days, please take this as a break period.”

“Aw, this is my favourite class…” I muttered. “Well, what should we do then?” Harper asked. “Hey, why are you guys out here?” Lyla asked. Sean, Adira and Marianna were with her and Lionel answered, “The professor’s out for a few days.”

“Oh, okay. By the way, can you turn my hair back to normal?” Marianna asked. “Oh! Of course.” Lionel said. After a few attempts, Lionel got her hair back to its normal brown. “Well, since we don’t have class…let’s explore this place!” Adira said with a mischievous grin. “Are you sure?” Harper asked. “I mean, yeah,” Adira said. “Meh, I’m going back to the common room.” He said and started walking away. “I’ll go with him, I have to do Herbology homework anyway,” Lionel stated and followed Harper.

“I think we should split up into pairs,” I suggested. “Yeah, to cover more ground, right?” Lyla asked. “Partly, but I’m also uncomfortable with large groups. Albus, you’ll be my partner, right?” I asked and he nodded. “Wait what’s going on?” He asked drowsily. “We’re gonna explore the school, come on!” I said and dragged Albus away before he could protest.

“W-Where are we going?” He asked. “I dunno, wanna go see Professor Longbottom?” I stopped walking and asked. “Oh, I guess.” He said and we made our way to the greenhouses. “Wait, I thought you said we were exploring.” Albus pointed out and I jokingly shushed him. “I wanna explore when we aren’t on a time limit. At least, not a short time limit.” I added. We found the greenhouse area and looked for the professor. “Hi, Professor Longbottom!” I greeted loudly. He almost dropped the pots he was holding and looked over at us. “Oh, it’s just you two.” He said and seemed to calm down a little bit. “Do you need help?” Albus asked and Professor Longbottom nodded.

“Yes, actually. Can you place five of these pots in each of the coloured planters? Don’t pull out the mandrakes under any circumstance.” He instructed and we both nodded. We started at the green one, then the red one, then the blue one, then finally the yellow one. “Is that all?” I asked and he nodded. “The other tasks are too dangerous for first years.” He said. “Professor Longbottom, how did you find out you were a wizard?” I asked. “I was dropped out of a window, but I bounced instead of landing on the ground.” He answered. “Oh! I poured a bowl of cereal without using my hands!” Albus chimed in.

“I chased my father around with a sword!” I also chimed in. Albus and Professor Longbottom stared at me in surprise. “W…W…What?” Albus stuttered. “What?” I asked. “Nothing,” Albus said. 

We sat in awkward silence for a while. “Should we go?” I awkwardly asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” Professor Longbottom said. “Oh, Nev, I wanna ask you something,” Albus said and Professor Longbottom nodded. “Where’s Professor Syrine?” He asked. “Oh, he’s in the hospital wing, he’s in a coma though.”

“What?!” We both stood up. “How’d he get in a coma?!” I asked. “Well, yesterday when we were looking for him, Solaria found him in the lake. We’re lucky he wasn’t dead…” He explained. “Do you know if he’ll be okay?” Albus asked. “Hannah said he’ll wake up in a week, minimum.” Professor Longbottom said. “What happens until then? Will here be a substitute?” I asked. “I don’t know, all I know is that he’s in the hospital wing.” Professor Longbottom said. “The bell’s going to chime, you should prepare for your next class.” He added.

“Oh, okay. Bye, Nev.” Albus said as we gathered our stuff. I waved goodbye as we left the greenhouse. “Why was he in the lake?” I wondered to myself. “Who?” Harper and Lionel came up next to us. “Professor Syrine’s in the hospital wing, Professor Longbottom said he was found in the lake,” I explained. “Oh,” Harper said. The bell chimed and we all headed to Charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one, but I didn't know what to add on  
> I promise the next one will be longer


	20. Back to Kings Cross

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

I didn’t feel like going to the quidditch match, but Albus dragged me along anyway. “Why don’t you like quidditch? You haven’t even seen it!” He pointed out as we sat down. “Just give it a try, you’re already here anyway.” He tried to convince me, he probably saw the sceptical look on my face. “Unlike you, I can’t wait!” Adira said and sat next to Albus. “Hey, Al!” James flew over to us.

“Are you here to cheer for me?” James asked. “No,” Albus said bluntly. “Ouch. How cold.” James responded. “Bye,” Albus said and waved James away. “Fine, screw you then.” James jokingly pouted and flew away. “We’re here…” Lionel said. He and Harper were both panting heavily. “What’s up with you guys?” Adira asked. “We ran all the way here…” Lionel groaned. “I’m not made for running…” He said as he collapsed onto the seat behind Adira. Harper didn’t say anything as he sat next to Lionel. “You guys are being too dramatic,” I said and they both glared at me.

“Well sorry for not running around in a forest every day. Sheesh, try to be a little self-aware.” Harper complained. “I think you’re using that wro-”

“Shut up.” He cut me off… 

“Oh, I think the game’s about to start!” Adira excitedly yelled. We all leaned forward and saw Professor Sorin standing next to a trunk and holding a red ball. He blew the whistle he was holding and threw the ball in the air. James immediately snatched the ball and a Slytherin tried getting it. And then James passed it to another Gryffindor and then the Gryffindor flew towards one of the rings. A Slytherin girl with a bat hit a metal ball at the Gryffindor and he looked like he went off balance.

I gasped and Albus looked over at me. “What?” He asked. “Should they be hitting each other like that?” I asked. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just waved it off. It was hard to concentrate on the game but I saw a little golden thing start to fly around. I pulled out my pocket sketchbook to try and draw it, but it was moving so fast that I couldn’t keep up with it. I got a brief glance of it, so I quickly sketched the circle and its little wings.

Albus cheered next to me and I looked up to see what was going on. I think one of the Slytherins just scored, I don’t really care, honestly. Instead, I kept watching the golden ball fly around. “Scorp, are you even paying attention?” Albus asked me.

“Nope,” I answered. “Why not?” He asked. “I dunno, I like the little golden thingy though,” I said and he pouted. “It’s called a snitch.” He said. “Oh, okay,” I muttered and kept watching the snitch. It was exactly like that next game too.

* * *

**~Albus’ POV~**

Scorp woke up extra excited today. “What’s up with you?” Harper asked. “Today’s my birthday!” He cheered. “Oh, speaking of which, when are all of your birthdays? Mine is February 1st.” Lionel said. “December 13th,” Scorp answered. “October 25th,” Harper answered. “August 11th,” I answered and Lionel wrote them down. “You already turned 12, Harper?” Lionel asked and Harper sent him a side glare. “You forgot my birthday?!” He shrieked. “Well, you didn’t say anything!” Lionel retorted. They got into an argument and I sighed. “Wanna go ahead of them?” I asked Scorp and he nodded.

We left the dorm and headed to the Great Hall. “Where’s Lionel and Harper?” Adira asked. “They’re arguing,” Scorp answered. Per usual, owls came swooping in and one gave Scorp a letter. He quickly opened it and read it. “Well, what does it say?” I asked. “It’s birthday wishes.” He said. “Do you know if we can have your family come over or vice versa?” I asked. James and Rose looked at me in surprise. “Maybe.” He muttered. “Maybe?” I asked. “Well, our families are kinda, y’know.” He said and I understood what he meant. “Well, we can try!” I reassured him and he nodded.

“Do you know if Professor Syrine is back?” Harper asked and we all shook our heads. “Why aren’t you guys eating? We don’t have all day!” Adira said which made me realize how hungry I was. I started stuffing food in my mouth until it was time to go. We walked to the Potions classroom and the note was still on the door.

“Man, I wish we could visit him, but I guess he needs his rest,” Harper muttered. We split up and Scorp and I decided to go to the Owlery. “They’re probably gonna say no…” Scorp muttered. “Why are you bummed all of a sudden?” I asked and he shrugged. “I don’t know, I just have this feeling.” He mumbled. I have the same feeling, but it won’t hurt to try, right? We both sent off our letters and I suggested we hang out with Nev again. He perked up and we walked to the greenhouses. “Hey, Nev!” I yelled, which startled him. “C-Can you stop doing that?” He asked and Scorp and I laughed.

“How is Professor Syrine doing?” Scorp asked. “Oh, he’s been teetering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Hannah said he’ll wake up fully after the break.” He answered. Scorp nodded and we awkwardly sat in silence again. “Um, did you know my father while going here?” He asked. “I did. He wasn’t a nice person in the slightest.” Nev said. “He ended up turning into a ball of rage in our 8th year.”

“8th year? Aren’t there only 7 years here?” Scorp asked. “Well after the war, we were offered a chance to retake our 7th year. But in our 8th year, it’s like he had it out for Gryffindor house more than usual. He even almost killed Harry several times, said they were all ‘accidents’. Once, Harry tried to calm him down. He got kicked in the face and had to go to the hospital wing…” Nev said.

“Does crazy run in your family or something?” I asked Scorp and he nodded. “Probably, I mean my aunt is a murderous psychopath, my grandmother lied to one of the most powerful wizards ever, which is crazy in itself, my grandfather probably killed someone, and with that story, I think my mother is the most sane person in the family.” He explained. “Uh, what?” I asked. “Anyway, can you tell us more stories about Father?” He asked. “Wait, why do I have to tell the stories?” Nev asked. “Because _you’re_ the Hogwarts graduate.” I backed Scorp up and Nev sighed.

“Fine. Um, let’s see…” Nev muttered to himself. “Oh, one time one of the professors turned Draco into a ferret.” He said. Scorp started giggling to himself and we both looked at him. “Sorry, it’s-” 

“Albus! There you are!” A girl’s voice cut Scorp off. Rose was walking over to us with an angry expression on her face. “Professor Longbottom, can I borrow them from you?” She asked. “Uh, sure.” He said and Rose dragged us away. “What do you want?” I asked. “ _Why_ did you even suggest he could spend Christmas with us?!” Rose fumed and pointed at Scorp. “Is there a problem with that?” I asked.

“Of course there is!” She yelled. “He’s, y’know, a Slytherin!” As soon as she said that, she realized her mistake. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like _that_. I mean, Slytherins are usually, you know…” She tried to explain herself, but it clearly wasn’t helping her case. “Slytherins are what?” Scorp challenged. “Nevermind.” She muttered. “Is that all?” I asked. “Sure…” She said.

She then walked away with stuff obviously on her mind. “This will work, right?” Scorp asked and I nodded. “Of course it will! We just have to wait until Christmas to see…” I said and the bell chimed so we ran to Charms.

* * *

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

The Saturday before Christmas, I left Fluxfeather with Hagrid and had Cassie and Lacie with me. Harper found us a compartment and we all sat down. “So…what do you think you’re gonna get for Christmas?” Sean asked. “I don’t know, I might get a new book,” Lionel answered. “Typical…” Harper muttered. “I hope I get some video games!” Adira chirped. “Oh, did you hear? The new Danganronpa is out!” I told Adira and she fervently nodded. “Yeah, I want it so bad! But my dad would literally kill me if I got it…” She said. “Yeah, mine too,” I added.

“You don’t want artsy stuff or something?” Albus asked. “Of course! I’ve always wanted a drawing tablet! You don’t understand how much more you can do with a tablet! But my father doesn’t know much about recent technology, so I doubt it. But-” Albus covered my mouth before I could ramble on more. “I get it, shut up. Please.” Albus begged in a monotone and rude voice. He then took his hand off of my mouth and I rolled my eyes and took out my sketchbook.

What to draw…? Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I started drawing trees while the others talked. I then started adding buildings in the trees. I started adding details to the trees and buildings and before I knew it, two hours had passed. “Scorp, do you want something from the trolley?” Albus asked me. “Oh, um, Fizzing Whizzbees,” I muttered and handed him a few galleons. He gave them to Adira and after she asked everyone what they wanted, she paid. She threw Albus a Chocolate Frog and tossed me my Fizzing Whizzbees.

I popped one into my mouth and felt the sweet chocolate and raspberry flavours in my mouth. I added a few more details, and I then realized my coloured pencils were in my trunk. “Albus, can you help me get to my trunk?” I asked and he nodded. We moved his trunk and I opened mine. I took out my coloured pencils, thin-tipped marker, and blending tools. “You’re certainly prepared,” Albus commented. “Well, I didn’t know how long the train ride was before,” I said and closed the trunk. Albus put his trunk back and I went back to drawing. I coloured in the leaves first and blended the greens. I then did the same for the tree trunks and buildings.

“Wow, that’s really good,” Albus said over my shoulder. “Personal space, please…” I mumbled and he backed up. “Sorry. Where’d you learn to draw like that, anyway?” He asked. “I taught myself, really,” I said. “You draw, Scorp?” Sean asked and I nodded. “One of our dads like painting and drawing and photos and stuff,” Lyla added. “Really?” I asked and she nodded. I moved on to drawing a bunch of other random things while eating Fizzing Whizzbees. I didn’t even notice I had dozed off until Albus shook me awake.

“Hey, Scorp! We’re almost there, wake up!” He said and shook me. “I’m up, I’m up…” I muttered sleepily. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, then sat up. “We’re supposed to change into muggle clothes before we get off,” Adira informed me and it seems like I’m the only one who needs to change. “Can you cover me?” I asked Albus. “Sure.” He said and covered me with his robe while I changed.

We packed up our stuff and I put Cassie and Lacie in a pocket in my trunk so that they could breathe. “Albus, did you ever get an answer from your father?” I asked and he shook his head. “How about you?” He asked and I also shook my head. “Do you think they’ll ask us in person?” I asked nervously. “Maybe…” Albus muttered and Lyla yelled, “We’re here!”

All of us scrambled to look out the window and sure enough, we were pulling up to the station. Father and Mr Potter seem to be talking, is it about the letters? After a few minutes of waiting, we were let off the train. As we got closer to our parents, I realized that Father and Mr Potter were arguing. “Potter, for _your_ safety, I refuse to spend Christmas with you,” Father said. “What do you mean for _my_ safety?” Mr Potter asked. “Hellooooo?” James tried to get their attention but they didn’t even glance at us.

“Boys! Over here!” Mrs Potter waved us over and we walked towards her and the small red-headed girl from before. “Good afternoon, Mrs Potter.” I greeted her. “Oh, good afternoon.” She said. “Mum, what are they arguing about?” James asked. “I dunno. They’re probably being petty.” She answered. “Scorpius! Let’s go, we’re leaving!” Father yelled. “I guess I have to go, bye Albus,” I muttered. “Bye. We’re gonna stay in touch, right?” He asked and I nodded. “SCORPIUS!”

“Coming!” I yelled back and ran over to Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the quidditch scene, I can't write sports at all  
> and time skips for days


	21. Learning to Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 7 (full) pages on google docs

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

When we arrived at the manor, it looked stunning as usual. Grandfather probably put too much work into decorating again. The windowsills were decorated with fairy lights and holly plants. There were two pots with poinsettia in them at the door. “Scorpius, are you going to keep staring?” Father asked. “Oh, no, I’m coming,” I said and entered, and immediately saw Grandfather and Auntie struggling with the Christmas tree.

“Bella, for the last time, can you stand on our toes?”

“I am!”

“Well, I can’t reach the top!”

“Why don’t you just use your wings?!”

“I don’t have wings, you idiot!”

“Why don’t you just use your wands? I’m sure one of you has one.” Grandmother chimed in and they both glared at her. “Neither of you have a wand?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” I snuck past them and up to my room, and after I settled in, I heard, what I think was Auntie, yelling, “CISSY YOU LITTLE B-”

“Scorpius, do you need help unpacking?” Mother asked and quickly closed the door. “Sure,” I said and she smiled. She reached into my trunk and yelped. “Oh, sorry, that’s Lacie, I found her at Hogwarts!” I said and took Cassie and Lacie out of my trunk. “Why do you have a spider?!” She shrieked. “Because I found her…” I mumbled. “Well, okay…as long as your grandfather doesn’t find her, it’ll be fine…” She shivered. “It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay…”

She kept reassuring herself as we kept unpacking. We finished after about 20 minutes and Mother said, “Okay, we’re done! If you need me I’ll be in my room.” She then quickly left my room. I decided to sit at my desk and draw the outside of my window. I drew the window and windowsill first, then Grandmother’s flower patch, and finally the forest outside. When I looked up again, I saw an owl flying towards me. I opened the window and the owl put the letter into my hands. It then flew away and I closed the window. I quickly opened the letter without even looking at the sender.

 _“Hey, Scorp! I just told my dad about you, and he wants to meet you. Wanna_ _try coming over on_ ~~ _chrismas_ ~~ _Christmas Eve_ _?_

_-Sean_

_-Edited by Lyla”_

I laughed to myself, then I wrote under their note: _“Sure! I’ll have to ask my parents, but I’ll see.”_

I went downstairs to look for Hibou, but first I went to the kitchen for food. Grandfather was there making some type of sugary bread roll. “Grandfather, isn’t that a bit too much sugar?” I asked and I could tell he rolled his eyes. “Wait, Scorpius?” He sounded surprised as he turned around. “When did you come back?” He asked and I replied, “About an hour ago.”

“Anyway, where’s Hibou?” I asked. “I think he’s outside with Cissy.” He said and I nodded. I went outside and looked for Grandmother. “Grammy! Hibou!” I called. “Over here.” She said and I ran over to her. She was watching Hibou eat with a bored expression on her face and leaning her cheek on her hand. “Grammy, I need Hibou for a bit,” I said and she nodded. “Sure, go ahead.” She yawned and I tied the note to Hibou’s tiny leg. “It’s for the Thomas-Finnigan twins,” I told him and he kinda nodded. He then flew away and I sat next to Grandmother.

“Who are you sending that to?” She asked. “They’re my friends,” I said. “Are they muggleborns?” She asked and I sighed. “Does that matter?” I asked. “I’m asking out of curiosity. Not of bias.” She answered. “I think they’re halfbloods,” I mumbled. She didn’t say anything after that and I laid down to play with the ants in the grass. Oh yeah, I should ask Father about going to their house…

I jolted up trying not to fall asleep. It seems that Grandmother already left…so I decided to get up and go inside. Before I look for Father, let’s see if those bread rolls are still in the kitchen. I made a beeline to the kitchen but unfortunately for me, Auntie was eating the last one. “Oh, Scorpius, when did you get back?” She asked as she stuffed the last of it in her mouth. “I’ve been here for at least 2 hours,” I mumbled. “Well? Did you meet any mudbloods?” I knew she’d ask that. “Only one,” I said while looking for a snack. “You should try poisoning her food.” She suggested with a grin on her face. I settled on the jar of jammie dodgers then replied, “I’m not killing anybody.”

“Not even a mudblood?”

“Mudbloods deserve torture, not just death.” It took a lot to say that but I stuffed a couple of biscuits in my mouth and avoided eye contact. “Aw, I taught you just right!” She beamed and hugged me, which made me drop the jar. “What was that?” 

“We were never here, agreed?” Auntie said and I nodded. We then ran out of the kitchen and I went to look for Father. Where would he be…? Maybe the library? I checked the library to find no one. Maybe he’s in his room! I went to my parents’ room and slowly opened the door. No Father, only Mother sleeping. I quietly closed the door. Where else could he be? Oh! Maybe the sitting room! I ran towards the sitting room and bust open the door.

“Scorpius! What was that for?!” Father scolded me. “Sorry! I was looking for you!” I wheezed and sat next to him. “What was that crashing sound from downstairs?” He asked. “I don’t know.” I quickly lied and he gave me a suspicious glare. “Anyway, why were you looking for me?” He asked though I don’t think he believed me. “Oh, um, my friends want me to come to their house in a couple days. So, can I go?” I asked. “Who are they?” He asked. “Oh, their names are Sean and Lyla,” I answered.

“Who are their parents?”

“I don’t know. I just know their last names are Thomas-Finnigan.” I said and he gasped. “Oh my, they really did get together.” He muttered under his breath. “You know their parents?” I asked and he nodded. “Kind of. We were in the same year at Hogwarts but they were Gryffindors. I never really talked to them.” He explained. “So, does that mean I can go?” I asked. He sighed. “Fine, you can go.” He said and I cheered. “Does that mean I can go to Al-”

“Absolutely not.” He said that fast. I heard tapping at the window and saw Hibou with the note. I opened the letter and I untied the note from his leg. 

_“By the way, we’re having a kinda Christmas Eve party, so that’s one of the reasons Sean invited you. But Albus is coming~ (so are James and Lily but you get what I mean) He might even invite Lionel or Harper. Anyway, I hope to see you there!_

_-Lyla”_

“Give me that,” Father commanded and tried to snatch the note from me. I quickly stuffed it into my pocket, grabbed Hibou, and ran to my room. “Scorpius! Oh, nevermind.” He yelled but gave up really quick. I locked the door, sat down, and wrote back: _“He said yes! I can’t wait to spend a part of the holidays with someone other than my family.”_ I signed it and gave it to Hibou and he flew away.

* * *

As we arrived, I was skipping towards the house, swinging my bag. I knocked on the door and the blue-haired boy from a while ago answered. “Hey, you! What’s your name again?” He asked. “It’s Scorpius,” I said and he nodded. “Oh, yeah. Come in!” He invited us in and I looked around. I saw a bunch of shoes on the floor so I took off mine. I looked around the entryway a little more. It wasn’t small, nor was it big. It’s cosy in here, it’s a refreshing atmosphere compared to the manor. “Hellllooooooo? Are you in there?” Lyla waved her hand in front of my face. “You amazed to see a middle-class home or somethin’?” She asked and I slowly nodded. “It’s not an insult or anything, but it’s small,” I muttered and she glared at me. “Not like that! I mean it’s cosy, you know?” I defended myself and she lifted her glare.

“Well, why are you standing at the door? Oh, yeah, take your shoes off, we don’t want the floor getting dirty.” She told me. “I already took them off,” I said and she nodded. We walked out into the sitting room. “Gin-Gin!” Mother exclaimed and she and Mrs Potter hugged. “Hey, Scorp!” Albus waved and I went over to him. “Why’s your dad staring around the entryway?” He asked and I shrugged.

“Sean, who’s this?” Sean was dragging a man who looked like him, except his hair and skin were darker and he had no freckles. He also looked older, so I guess that’s his dad. “My name is Scorpius Malfoy! Nice to meet you!” I introduced myself and his eyes widened a little. “S-Scorpius who?”

“Scorpius Malfoy! My father’s over there but I think he’s in a trance or something.” I pointed over at him. At least he moved out of the entryway. The red-headed guy I kicked in the stomach a while back was waving his hand in his face. “Malfoy! Malfoy!” He called his name but Father wouldn’t budge. Then he made a mistake. He slapped Father on the forehead.

“Ow! What the-”

“Finally, damn. What are you-”

Suddenly a loud slap followed by a thud echoed through the sitting room. Weasley was on the floor and Father’s face was red with anger. “Ron!” A brown-haired woman ran over to him. Mother ran over to Father and took him outside, probably to calm down. “Is he dead?” I asked and a couple people stared at me. “What? Did I say that too monotone?” I asked and Albus slapped my back. “Uh, let’s go to the backyard, Scorp.” He whispered and pushed me out the back door.

“What was that for?” I asked. “Uh, you sound a bit too insensitive, y’know?” He explained. “I know,” I stated and Albus sighed. “Okay, you need to learn some sympathy.” He stated. “But I am sympathetic,” I said and he groaned. “Hey, Scorp.” Lyla came out to the verandah and leaned on one of the railings.

“It’s too quiet inside…” She muttered and Sean came out too. “You guys are pretty dramatic,” I said. “It’s not normal for families to try to kill each other, Scorp,” Albus told me. “MALFOY! GET IN HERE!” Rose screamed from inside the house. “Uh oh,” Albus muttered as I nervously went inside. “Yes?” I asked as I closed the door. “Scorpius, we’re leaving. Would you like to stay here or come with us?” Mother asked me. “I’ll stay.” I decided and she nodded. “Alright.” She said and hugged me. “Goodbye, I love you.” She said and left.

I didn’t know what to do so I just went back out to the verandah. “What happened?” Albus asked. “I get to stay overnight,” I said and he cheered. “Have you ever been to a pyjama party before?” Lyla asked and I shook my head. “Who’s staying overnight anyway?” I asked. “Lily, Hugo, Al, James, maybe Teddy, and Rose.” Sean listed off the names and I nodded. “Sean! Lyla! Come here!” Someone from inside called and the twins headed inside.

“Do you want me to introduce you to everyone?” Albus asked and I nodded. “Sure!” I said and we went inside. “First is the twins’ dads. That’s Mr Thomas.” He pointed at the guy we saw earlier. “And that’s Mr Finnigan.” He pointed to a man with brown hair and freckles. “There’s Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.” He pointed to the man who got slapped and the brown-haired woman helping him. “Over there’s Hugo and Lily.” He pointed at the two red-headed children playing and running around. “You know my parents, Rose, James, oh, there’s Mrs and Mr Scamander.” He pointed at a woman with blonde hair and silvery eyes and her husband, a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

“And I think their kids are outside.” He said and I nodded. “What do I do now?” I asked and he shrugged. “Can we go outside again, then?” I asked and he nodded. We walked back outside and I sat on a wooden chair with a cushion while Albus leaned on the railing. I pulled out my sketchbook and Albus snickered. “What?” I asked. “Do you carry that everywhere?” He asked and I nodded. “Seriously? Why?” He asked.

“Because I get bored easily. And you’re not very good at conversation sometimes.” I answered and he pouted. “I’m very good at conversation!” He complained and I rolled my eyes. “Sure.” I teased and thought of what to draw. I suddenly thought of the holly plants around the manor and decided to draw that. As I started making the lines darker, Albus greeted, “Hey, Mr Thomas!”

“Good evening…” Mr Thomas muttered and sat in the chair on the other side of the small circular table. “Why do you sound so upset?” I asked and he sighed. “We were debating whether or not you should be allowed to stay, when I said it was fine, Ron yelled at me for 10 minutes.” He huffed, clearly annoyed. “Why didn’t you cast a silencing spell?” I asked. “Because it’s rude.” He said and I shrugged. “Isn’t that the point?” I asked. I then continued darkening the lines of the holly. “Oh, you draw?” Mr Thomas asked and I nodded. “Do you also paint?” He asked.

“I’ve never painted before,” I said and he stopped leaning back. “Really?” He asked and I nodded. “I can try to teach you, although I’ve never taught someone how to paint.” He offered and I nodded really fast. “Are you just gonna leave me here?” Albus butted in. “Yup!” I chirped and stood up. “Albus, you can come with us if you want.” He said and Albus got off the railing. “Follow me.” He said and we followed him into a room with a bunch of photographs, paintings, canvases and easels.

“Wow, your paintings are beautiful!” I complimented him and he chuckled. “They’re not that good, I’ve only been painting for a few years…” He mumbled. “I feel left out…” Albus muttered. “You can leave, actually I encourage it,” I said and waved him away. “Jeez, fine.” He pouted and left. “That was pretty rude, Scorpius…” Mr Thomas said. “Oh well.” I shrugged and he sighed. “Anyway, can you help me set up?” He asked and I nodded. He laid out a tarp while I set up a canvas on an easel.

I carried the easel to the tarp and Mr Thomas placed a cushioned stool in front of it. “Now, let’s see…let’s start with something simple.” He mumbled and grabbed a photo album. He started flipping through it. “Oh, how about this?” He took a photo out and showed it to me. It was a picture of a hanging flower with pink bell-shaped petals, I think, on it. “It’s a foxglove.”

“Yup, this’ll work!” I said and he attached it to the easel. “Let me go get your paints.” He said and went over to a shelf lined with small jars with labels. He picked out a few and put them in a small wooden crate painted with red and gold stripes.

I think there were cups in the crate, and he filled one with paintbrushes and poured water in the other. He grabbed a towel with a bunch of colourful stains on it and walked over to me. “Now, to switch between paint colours, you first have to dip the paintbrush in the water, then wipe it off with the towel.” He instructed and I nodded. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed a paintbrush. First, he told me to do the darker pink for the bell shapes. I started coughing and Mr Thomas asked, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine!” I said and sniffled. He hesitantly moved on and told me to do a lighter pink to shade the bottom. I cleaned off the brush and picked up a smaller one to colour the dots inside the bell.

“Oh, Scorpius. You have a bit of paint on your-” He started then made a disgusted sound. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “Uh, your arm…” He muttered and I looked at it. I had a bit of pink paint on my arm, but around it, my arm was red and itchy. I went to itch it and he stopped me. “Don’t itch it, it’ll just make it worse. Come on!” He pulled me out of the room and we went into the washroom. My face and throat feel itchy…

He soaked a paper towel in water and wiped the paint off my arm and face. “Seamus! Come here!” He called and Mr Finnigan came in. “What’s wrong- Holy sh-!”

“SEAMUS!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He muttered. “Anyway, do we have any way to treat rashes? Like, a potion or something?” He asked and Mr Finnigan shook his head. “I’ve never heard of a potion for rashes…” He muttered. I coughed again and scratched my throat. It’s kinda hard to breathe…

“It seems like he needs a cough potion, though.” He said and Mr Thomas nodded. We walked out and into the kitchen where Mr Potter and Mrs Scamander were talking and cooking. Mr Thomas went into the cupboard and handed me a bottle. I drank it and I felt my throat open up a bit. “Do you feel a little bit better?” He asked. “Yes…although it’s kinda hard to breathe.” I rasped. “Is your skin bothering you too much? Or will you be able to stand it until tomorrow?” He asked.

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” I said and he nodded. “Alright.” He said and I went to the sitting room where Albus and James were playing on a phone. “Hi, Albus…” I muttered and he looked up. “Woah! What happened to you?!” He yelped and James looked up as well. “I, uh, just found out I have a paint allergy…” I said and sat next to Albus. “I’m sleepy…” I muttered and leaned on Albus’ shoulder. “Hey, don’t fall asleep! It’s only 7 at night!” He yelled but I already started dozing off.

When I woke up, it was dawn. I was laying on the sofa under a soft blanket. What time is it? I feel itchy…

“Oh, you’re awake.” I looked for the source of the voice and saw Rose in the armchair eating drop scones and blueberries. “Rose? What time is it?” I asked. “6:17.” She answered. “Um, where did you get the drop scones?” I asked and she huffed. “I made them myself.” She said with a scowl. “Why do you dislike me so much?” I asked. “Because you’re a Slytherin prick!” She yelled and I was taken aback.

“I’m not a prick! You’re just being a bitch!” I insulted her back. “Hey, can you two shut up?! Some people are trying to sleep!” Lily came out of a room just to yell that, and then she went back in. I huffed and got up with the blanket still wrapped around me. As soon as I got up, I fell on my face. “Are you okay?!” Rose suddenly panicked and ran over to me. “No…” I muttered. My legs, arms, and face hurt. Is it because of the rash? I managed to crawl back onto the sofa and Rose said, “Stay still, I’ll get you some breakfast!”

“Weren’t you just calling me a-”

“Shut up!” She snapped and ran into the kitchen. I wasn’t able to protest as my whole body was burning and itching. “What do you want on your drop scones?” She asked. “Syrup!” I said and she gave me a weird look. “Oh, you do it the American way?” She asked. “I guess? I dunno, it’s just good.” I said and she didn’t say anything after that. She gave me my food and I thanked her. “You’re lucky they had syrup.” She said and sat in the armchair. I ate pretty quickly and slowly got up. “Oh, so now you can walk?” She sassed.

“Shut up, this hurts more than you think…” I mumbled and waddled to the kitchen muttering, “Ow”, repeatedly as I did. I then hurried to the toilet. And as soon as I sat, I realized that the rash had gotten worse. I washed my hands and sat on the sofa again. “Mornin’, Scorp.” Albus greeted as he walked out of the same room as Lily. “What’s up with you?” He asked. “The rash got worse overnight…” I answered and he sat next to me. Suddenly, a knock at the front door got our attention.

“I’ve got it!” Mr Thomas came from a hallway and I crawled to the other side of the sofa to look at the entryway. He opened the door and I heard a sound of surprise. “Oh, um, are you Scorpius’ grandparents?” He asked and I strained my ears to hear Grandmother’s voice.

“Yes, we are. Lucius.”

“Oh, what a nice tree-”

“LUCIUS!”

“Ow!”

“I’m so sorry, may we come in?” Grandmother asked and I saw Mr Thomas nod. “O-Oh, of course.” They walked in and I waved at them. “Scorpius, what happened to you?!” Grandfather yelled and they both ran towards me. “I found out I was allergic to paint yesterday…” I answered. They both glared at Mr Thomas and I jumped to his defence. “It’s not his fault, I wanted to learn how to paint and he offered to teach me! And plus, I was the one who spilt paint on myself!”

“Are you telling the truth? Because you know how I don’t trust those filthy mud-OW!” Grandmother pulled on Grandfather’s hair to get him to shut up. “Scorpius, where’s your stuff?” She asked and let Grandfather’s hair go. “Right here,” I said and picked it up off of the ground. “Is this healthy?” Albus whispered and I shrugged. “Come, get your shoes and let’s go.” Grandmother ignored Albus and Rose, and maybe Mr Thomas. Me, her and Grandfather walked to the entryway, I put my shoes on, and I waved at Albus.

“Bye, Albus! Bye, Rose! Bye, Mr Thomas!”

“See ya!”

“Tch.”

“Bye, Scorpius.”

After the goodbyes, we teleported back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, this is the longest thing I've ever wrote  
> my docs almost died for this lol


	22. Forest Walks and Icy Lakes

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

When we got back, Grandmother told me to take a bath. “Make sure it isn’t hot, okay?” She reminded me and I huffed. “Why does it have to be cold?!” I complained. “Because if it’s hot the rash will get worse.” She answered.

“But it’s already on my entire body!”

“SCORPIUS. This isn’t the time! Go take a bath!” She commanded and I groaned while walking upstairs. “Scorpius, before you take a bath,” Grandmother started. “Here, take this.” She said and poked her hand through the door. I took the bottle she was holding and asked, “Do I drink it?” She made a sound of approval and I drank it. “Now, bathe.” She said and closed the door. That bath was stupidly cold, it was almost frozen. While in the bath, I noticed that my skin was peeling. “Grammy!”

“Yes?!”

“What’s going on?!” I asked. I heard her coming upstairs and she came into the bathroom. “Are you alright?” She asked. “Kinda...my skin is peeling!” I yelled and she calmed down. “It’s just a side effect of the potion.” She said. “Potion? I thought there wasn’t a potion for rashes.” I said. “There isn’t. Publicly.”

“Wait, did you invent this?”

“Yes, why?” I looked at her in shock. “Why haven’t you made the recipe public or something?!” I asked. “Outsiders don’t trust us.” She said. “You should know that.”

“Uh, why did you make this anyway?” I asked. “Oh,” She breathed. Not again…this has something to do with Grandfather, doesn’t it? “I had to make it in…Draco’s fifth year. So 1995. I made it because when we were living with the Dark Lord, Lucius broke out in hives and rashes around the Dark Lord’s snake. So we worked on a way to get rid of them.” She explained. “I see, can you uh, get out now?” I asked and she said, “Yes, of course, sweetie.”

She walked out and I finished my bath. I first warmed myself as soon as I got out. Then I changed into my Christmas jumper and jeans then I grabbed Lacie and Cassie. It’s still pretty early, so maybe I can try opening some presents! I went downstairs to the Christmas tree and admired all the presents. “Good morning, Scorpius.” Mother greeted me sleepily and sat next to me. “Can I start opening presents?” I asked and she shook her head. “You have to wait until everyone’s awake.” She told me and I huffed.

“Scorpius, it’s 7 in the morning.”

“So?” I asked and she sighed. “You know what? I’ll do it myself!” I exclaimed and stood up and put Cassie and Lacie down. “Do what?” Mother asked but I already ran upstairs. I first went to my parent’s room to wake up Father. “Father! Father! Wake up!” I yelled while jumping on the bed. “Scorpius…? What is it…?” He groggily questioned. “It’s Christmas! Wake up!” I yelled and shook him. “It’s too early for this…fine, I’ll get up in a bit…” He mumbled and I stopped jumping. “Yay!” I cheered and left the room.

I then went to find my grandparents. I looked around until I found them in the kitchen making breakfast. Well, less making breakfast and more kissing, but still. “Grammy! Grampy! I wanna open presents!” I complained and they broke away from each other. “O-Oh, of course,” Grandmother stuttered and Grandfather added, “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

I ran out of the kitchen to look for Auntie and I found her in her room fast asleep. “Auntie! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” I yelled. “Gimme 5 minutes…” She mumbled. That’s good enough, so I ran back to the Christmas tree. Father was rubbing his eyes while Grandmother, Grandfather, and Mother were sitting by the tree. After a few minutes of waiting, Auntie finally came downstairs yawning. I skimmed through the presents and saw one from Albus. I grabbed it and Grandfather looked over my shoulder. “Who’s Albus?” He asked.

“Oh, he’s someone I met at Hogwarts,” I answered and then opened the present. It was a box that had a picture of a green box with a black circle on it. “Oh, is that a camera?” Father asked. I opened the box and pulled out the green thingy. “It IS a camera!” Father reaffirmed himself. “May I see it?” He asked and I nodded. I handed him the thingy and looked for more of my presents. “Mother, you have one from…Ginny?” I told her. “Give it to me.” She said and I handed it to her.

I saw one from Lyla and I picked it up. I opened it and it was a plushie of Lacie! “SPIDER!” Grandfather shrieked and bolted outside. “Mr Malfoy! It’s not a real-” Mother cut herself off with a loud shriek. Lacie came out from under the tree and nudged her plushie self. “She doesn’t bite…” I mumbled and Father suggested, “Why don’t you put her upstairs? In your room.”

“Fine…” I grumbled and went upstairs. I put her on my desk and as usual, put a barrier around it so she didn’t leave. I also opened the drawers because I’m pretty sure there are some bugs in there. I went back downstairs where Grandmother was calming down a shaking Grandfather. “How about we have breakfast?” Mother suggested. We all agreed and Grandmother served us, except for me because I wasn’t hungry.

After that, we kinda split up. I grabbed the rest of my presents and went to my room. I took off the barrier around my desk and opened the present from Father. I squealed in excitement and had to calm myself down. I picked up the game in awe and ran over to my desk. I wrote to Adira: _Father just got me the new Danganronpa! I’m so happy! Wanna play it together?! You can come over!_

I got up to search for Hibou once again. “Hibou! HIBOU!” I called as I ran through the hallways. “HIBOU!!” I called once more, then went into a coughing fit. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t living in a manor…

I checked outside but he wasn’t there either. I checked in the library, kitchen, dining room, game room, office, sitting room, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Auntie, where’s Hibou?” I asked and she shrugged. I huffed and went back to my room. Where could he be? I laid on my bed and reduced the urge to fall asleep, which I did. I woke up to a weird sound. In my half-asleep daze, I heard tapping at the window. I sat up and saw Hibou tapping furiously at the window with a package in his talons.

I jumped out of bed and opened the window. It doesn’t seem like the sun changed that much, so I wasn’t asleep for that long. Hibou landed on my desk and I closed the window. Why did he even leave anyway? I put those thoughts aside and first read the note attached to the package.

_“Hey, Scorp! I got Gran to make you something special a while back, I hope you like it_

_-Albus”_

With that, I undid the ribbon on the package and opened it. It was a dark green and silver jumper with the letter ‘S’ on it. It looks handmade as well, I should tell Albus to thank her. But first, the letter to Adira. I gave it to Hibou and he flew away as soon as I opened the window. Now what? Oh yeah! Presents! I only have one left so I picked it up. It’s from Lionel. There’s a note attached to it which read:

_“I heard you read the Hunger Games from Albus. If so, I recommend The Maze Runner series.”_

He listed the books in order.

_“I hope you enjoy it because I haven’t met a lot of people who’ve read it. They’ve only seen the movies and even so they don’t even remember the plot all that well. But, whatever. Can’t wait to see you again!_

_-Lionel”_

I opened the present and saw a stack of 5 books. The one on top read _‘The Maze Runner’_ , so I guessed that Lionel got me the entire series. I put them all on my desk and sat down. Should I read it now? Or should I save it for later? Hibou interrupted my thoughts by pecking at the window. I opened it and Hibou dropped a note on my desk. I opened it and it read: 

_“Of course I’m coming over! Probably tomorrow though because of Christmas and stuff”_

I smiled and closed the window. I put the note down and rested my head. “I really wanna sleep…” I mumbled and shook my head. I need to stop being lazy! Maybe I should go into the forest again…

I decided to do that and got up. I walked downstairs and after going to the kitchen to grab a pack of peanuts, I went outside and travelled into the forest. I skipped through the forest looking for some animals. It looks amazing when it’s snowy, I wonder if animals will actually show up…

Oh well, I kept going anyway. After going deep into the forest, a pink bird landed in front of me. “Oh! A fwooper! Do you eat peanuts?” I asked and squatted down. I grabbed a handful of peanuts and held out my hand. It pecked at the peanuts, then it started eating them. “Scorpius!” I recognized Father’s voice and huffed, “What?”

“Don’t give me that tone. Let’s go, before they start singing.” He commanded. “But they’re not singing!” I stood up and whined. “It doesn’t matter, don’t you know this forest like the back of your hand?” He asked and I nodded. “Even so, I don’t wanna go!” I whined again and he sighed. “We don’t have to go back to the manor, we can just go to a different part of the forest, is that alright?” He asked and I nodded. “Fine…” I mumbled and left the nuts on the ground.

We walked away from the fwooper and we encountered a frozen lake. I was going to walk on it but Father pulled me back. “Don’t, you don’t know if it’ll break or not.” He told me and I pouted. “But that’s the fun part!”

“You like swimming in a freezing lake?”

“No, I mean yes. I mean no. Nope.” He gave me a sceptical look as I switched decisions.

“I just like breaking ice…” I mumbled. “And plus, why would you know?”

“Know what?”

“If the lake’s ice is fragile, I guess,” I answered and Father looked a bit flustered. “Oh, um, well, you see…” He sighed. “When I was 11, my parents and I went for a walk. And when I jumped on the lake, I crashed through the ice.” He explained. “Well, your first mistake was jumping,” I told him. “Excuse me?”

“Watch this!” I exclaimed and bolted across the lake. I jumped on the other side and landed in the snow. Father looked at me in shock and I waved at him. “Scorpius, get back here right now!” He commanded and I responded with a long drawn out raspberry. “Oh, I see how it is.” He said and then teleported over to me. “Aww, you’re no fun.” I pouted and he responded, “I refuse to run across that lake.”

“Why not?” I asked. “I already told you.” He said. “Yeah, but there’s no guarantee that it’ll cave in.” I pointed out. “Oh? Try jumping on it then.” He dared. “Okay!” I chirped and ran onto the lake again. I jumped and the ice cracked under my feet. “See? It didn’t break!” I yelled and Father looked frozen in shock or fear. “You try! You try!” I encouraged Father to walk on the lake. “Very well…” Father muttered hesitantly and stepped on the ice.

He slowly walked carefully on the ice. “Can you at least walk a little faster?!” I complained and he glared at me. He moved faster until he was right in front of me. “See? That wasn’t so bad!” I chirped and he scowled. “Scorpius, we should get off of this lake.” He said. “Why?”

“Because it’s dangerous.”

“No, it isn’t!” I protested and stomped on the ice. All of a sudden, the ice crumbled and we both fell into the lake. “SCORPIUS!” Father shrieked as we plummeted into the freezing water. We both tried to escape the cold but it took a bit to crawl back onto the surface of the lake. We rushed onto land and Father started sneezing. “C-Can y-you t-t-t-teleport?” I shivered. “Probably…” Father sniffled and grabbed my hand. Smoke rose up under us, but then it disappeared.

“I g-g-guess we’ll have t-t-t-to walk…” I stuttered and Father groaned. We started walking back to the manor and when it was in eyeshot, Father ran towards it. I ran behind him and we both slammed the doors open. “Why are you both wet?” Grandmother asked and Father sneezed. “O-Oh, we f-f-fell into a frozen lake.” I stuttered. “Oh.” She hummed and Father rushed upstairs. I sat next to Grandmother on the sofa and asked, “What are you playing with?”

She held up a pair of earrings that resembled spiders. “I have a bigger version of these, but they’re a hindrance to my daily life, so Lucius got me smaller ones.” She explained. “D-Did he pass out a-a-again?” I asked and gestured towards Grandfather asleep on the other sofa. “Mmhm, I don’t think he knew they usually woke up. Granted, I do make sure my bigger ones don’t move around him, so maybe that’s why…” She explained. “O-Oh, I see. I need a b-bath…” I muttered and got up. I waved goodbye and went upstairs for a nice, warm bath. This was certainly an interesting Christmas. Well, the day isn't over, maybe I can go back into the forest. Maybe I can find that fwooper again!


	23. Bean-Boozled

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

We arrived at Platform 9 ¾ once more and I headed towards Albus and his family. “Hi, Albus! Happy New Year!” I chirped and he grinned. “Hey, Scorp!” He said and we hugged. “Did you like the jumper?” He asked and I nodded. “Yup, it’s really soft and fluffy!” I replied. “Hey! Al! Scorp!” Harper yelled and ran over to us. “Hey, I like your necklace! What type of shell is it?” I asked. “It’s a queen conch. It’s not real, obviously but it still looks cool!” He answered. “It’s pretty big,” Albus said. “Yeah, it’s about 35 centimetres long,” Harper told us. “Is it true?” I asked. “Is what true?” He asked. “Can you hear the ocean with it?” I asked. “I dunno.” He said.

“Harper!” A pregnant woman with seafoam green hair and a French accent called Harper over to her. “Coming!” He yelled and ran over to her. “Oh, Albus, did you like the broom I got you?” I asked. “Yeah!” He said. “Hi, Scorpius.” Mr Thomas greeted me awkwardly. “Are you okay?” He asked. “I’m fine!” I reassured him. “Are you sure? I don’t want your grandparents coming after me. Again…” Mr Thomas whispered. “Don’t worry, if they were gonna kill you, they would’ve done it right then!” I reassured him once more but Mr Thomas had a disturbed expression on his face. “What?” I asked. “He’s a bit of a nutter, Mr Thomas. He’s less crazy when you get to know him.” Albus explained. “What’s a nutter?” I asked. “Mr Malfoy.” Mrs Granger asked me.

“Yes?” I asked. “Where’s your father?” She asked and I pointed in his direction. “Thank you.” She said and then walked towards him. “Hello, Albus.” Rose greeted. “Malfoy.” She added. “Oh, Lionel! Hi!” I greeted and skipped towards him. “Scorpius! Did you like the books I got you?” He asked and I nodded. “Scorp!” Adira and her father came through the wall. She ran over to me and grabbed my wrist. “Did you actually get the new Danganronpa?!” She squealed and I nodded. “I’m so mad I couldn’t come over! I’m certainly coming over the summer, you better not play it without me!” She demanded and I nodded. “Scorpius!” Mother called. “The train is departing soon!”

I ran over to Mother and Father and gave them a quick goodbye hug before rushing onto the train, trunk in hand.

**~Albus’ POV~**

After hugging my parents and Lily goodbye, I followed Harp to a compartment. I sat down and Scorp, Adira, and Lio arrived a couple minutes later. Then the twins came last. We settled in and after about 10 minutes, I think, the train started moving. Scorp took out the spider and his furball and put them on the seat next to him. He then took out his sketchbook and started drawing a bird looking thing. “Albus.” I looked at the door of the compartment. “Can I talk to you for a bit?” Rose asked. “Sure, I guess,” I replied and got up. We walked to a smaller compartment and she shut the door. We both sat down and I asked, “Well? What do you want?”

“Can you believe the NERVE of that Malfoy?!” Damnit. “He just ignored me! I even greeted him too, but he just walked away like a rude git!” She ranted. “You didn’t even greet him, you just said his name.” I pointed out. “Shut up!” She snapped. Wait…

“Do you have a crush on him?” I teased and she threw a book at me. “Damn! I was just kidding!” I yelled and threw the book back at her. “Seriously, why do you hang out with him instead of me or James?” She asked. “Are you kidding? Have you _met_ your dad?” I asked. Rose stayed silent after that. “Seriously though, do you like- OW!” She threw another book at me! “Sheesh! Fine, I’ll stop talking about that.” I grumbled and she put the next book down. “Why do you keep asking me that anyway?” She asked. “Well, I mean, you seem very offended that he’s ignoring you.” I pointed out and she asked, “Did you really think of that?”

“Nope, just teasing you.”

“Oh.”

“Uh, can I go now?” I asked. “Sure, I guess.” She mumbled and I got up. I opened the door and two of her friends were waiting at the door. I stepped out and went back to our compartment. When I got back, Scorp stole my seat to lay down. “Scorp. Scorp! Wake up!” I said and shook him. “Go away…” He sleepily mumbled. “How do you fall asleep so fast?” I asked but he just turned away from me. I sighed and went to sit next to Harp. “What did you and that girl talk about?” He asked. “Oh, she was just mad Scorp ignored her,” I told him. “Does she have a crush on him or something?” He asked. “Maybe, I tried asking her that but she just threw books at me,” I said. “She sounds like a tsundere.” He mumbled. “What’s that?” Lio asked. 

“It’s a weird and stupid anime trope used mostly in romance anime. They’re usually girls who act violent and stuff to hide their feelings.” Harp explained. “Yeah, that sounds right,” I mumbled. There isn’t a lot to do, is there? I guess I should try Scorp’s method. I leaned my head on the wall and dozed off. “Albus, wake up.” Someone said and shook me. “Huh? What…?” I groggily asked. “Do you want something from the trolley?” Lio asked. “Yeah, a sugar quill,” I mumbled and gave him a few sickles. “Oh, can I get a liquorice wand?” Scorp asked and gave Lio a galleon. “Ew, you like liquorice?” Harp asked. “Liquorice doesn’t taste as bad as people make it out to be,” Scorp said. “Who else wants something from the trolley?” Lio asked. “Oh! I want Bertie Bott’s Beans!” Sean said and chucked a galleon at Lio. “Cauldron cake,” Lyla said and gave him a galleon. “Ooh! Jelly slugs!” Adira chirped and threw a galleon at Lio. “Why are you throwing- Whatever…” Lio started but stopped himself. He paid and gave everyone their candy. I sucked on my sugar quill while looking out the window.

“Albus!” Scorp called me. When I looked at him, a click sound came from the camera I got him. “Wow!” He exclaimed and looked at the picture. “You’re easily entertained, aren’t you?” I asked. “I’ve never had a camera before! Look! The picture’s moving!” He beamed and showed me the picture he took. I sat next to him to look at it. “Oh! When we get to Hogwarts, I wanna take pictures of everything!” He chirped and bit from his liquorice wand. “How long until we arrive, anyway?” I wondered aloud. “Who knows?” Scorp asked. “Guys! Let’s play a game!” Sean burst suddenly. “Sure, what is it?” Adira asked. “Okay, so. It’s this muggle game called Bean-Boozled. I wanna do it with these!” Sean explained and shook the package of jelly beans. “You do realize that trend is dead, right?” Lyla asked and Sean shushed her. “It doesn’t matter if the trend is dead, it’s still fun!” He chirped. “Now, who’s doing it with me?”

We all said yes and we all sat on the floor, with the exclusion of Lio, who sat on his trunk. Sean put his trunk in the middle of us and placed a napkin on top of it. He then dumped the multi-coloured beans on top of the napkin. “Are we gonna go in a circle?” I asked. “Hm…Let’s go in order of oldest to youngest,” Sean said. “I’ll sort it then.” Lio offered and took out a notepad and quill. “Scorpius, what year were you born in?” Lio asked. “2005,” Scorp answered and Lio wrote it down.

“Harper, your birth year.”

“Why do you keep forgetting my birthday?!” Harp complained which made Lio sigh. “Just tell me what year you were born in.” He demanded. “2005…” Harp mumbled. “Adira, when were you born?” Lio asked. “April 7, 2006.” She responded. “Albus, your birth year.”

“2006.”

“Sean, Lyla, when were you-”

“Oh, we were born May 25, 2006. But _I’m_ the older one!” Lyla bragged. “Alright, that’s everyone. So in order, it’s Harper, Scorpius, me, Adira, Lyla, Sean, and then Albus last.” He said and I pouted. “I’m really the youngest…?” I mumbled. “Wait, Lionel, when’s your birthday?” Adira asked. “February 1, 2006.” He answered. “Anyway, let’s do this!” Sean said and passed out napkins. “What are these for?” Scorp asked. “To spit out the jelly beans,” Sean answered. “What is this game anyway? You didn’t explain it all that well…” Scorp asked. “Well, I dunno how to explain it other than it’s just a game of luck,” Sean said. “Alright! Let’s do this!” He exclaimed. Harp picked a red one and mumbled, “Please be cherry…”

He ate it and gagged. “What is it?” Scorp asked. “Ketchup…” Harp mumbled. “Ew, why’d you eat it?” Lyla asked and Harp shrugged. Scorp grabbed a beige looking one. “I hope this one’s bagel flavoured!” He chirped and popped it into his mouth. He chewed, and then immediately spit it out. “What was it?!” I asked. “I don’t know…it tasted horrible though…but it was kinda spicy.” He gagged and Lio hesitantly took a silver one. “Here goes nothing.” He mumbled and ate it. He spit it out and started coughing. “What is it?! What is it?!” Adira asked. “I don’t know, it tastes like rotten fish!” Lio complained and she laughed. “You all have terrible luck!” Adira said and picked out a brown one. “I’m gonna get chocolate! I’m sure of it!” She bet and ate it. “Meh.” She said, disappointed.

“It’s just coffee…” She mumbled and Lyla went to get her jelly bean. It was blue speckled with beige. Or is it tan? “Hm. Blueberry pie, maybe?” She guessed and ate it. Her eyes lit up and she cheered, “I was right!”

“Lucky…” Scorp grumbled. Sean picked up a white one. “Maybe it’s cloud flavoured? Do clouds have a flavour?” Sean wondered as he ate the jelly bean. “It’s marshmallow!” He cheered and Scorp whined, “How come you two have good flavours?!” The twins shrugged and I nervously picked a dark blue one. Or is it purple? “Here goes nothing…” I mumbled and ate it. Oh, it’s pretty good! “You got a good one, didn’t you?” Scorp asked and I nodded. “Yeah, blackberry,” I said. “Well, this time I’m gonna get something good!” Harp bet and picked a black one. He ate it without hesitation, and then started coughing. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay?!” Lio panicked and Harp spit out the bean. “Spicy! Where’s the water?!” Harp exclaimed. Lyla grabbed her wand and told Harp, “Cup your hands.”

She then waved her wand and said, _“Aguamenti!”_ A small jet of water flowed from her wand into Harp’s hands. He drank the water and Sean asked, “Where’d you learn that spell?”

“I taught myself after seeing Dad do it.” She answered. “I guess it’s my turn again…” Scorp mumbled. He picked out a light brown one and ate it. “Oh, it’s just gravy.” He muttered. Lio nervously reached for a brown one. He ate it and he calmed down. “Well, what is it?” Adira asked. “Chocolate,” Lio said with a smirk on his face. “No fair!” Adira whined. She huffed and picked a violet, I think, coloured one. She put it in her mouth and she started looking confused. “What does it taste like?” Lio asked. “I don’t know, it just tastes weird.” She said and Lyla reached for her next one. It was yellow and she ate it without a second thought. She then retched and spit it out. “Ugh, that tasted like a nasty burp…” She groaned and cast the water spell again.

“My turn!” Sean said and picked a pink one. He ate it and he made a sound like: “Mmmm!”

“I got bubble gum!” He chirped. “Lucky…” Lyla mumbled and I picked one up. It was red with yellow specks and I ate it. “Ooh! It’s strawberry!” I said. “Wanna do one more round?” Sean asked. We were split whether or not to do the rest, mainly because Scorp, Lyla, and Adira were mad. “Oh! I know, let’s bet on this last game!” Scorp suggested. “You mean like gambling?” Adira asked. “Yeah.” He said. “Is this illegal?” I asked. “No, my grandparents and auntie do it all the time.” He said. “Didn’t you say they’re war criminals?” I asked. “Hush, who’s betting with me?” Scorp asked. “Me!” Adira exclaimed. “I’ll do it too, why not?” I joined in. “I’ll keep track of the bets, I’m not testing my luck anymore.” Lio offered. “So me, Harper, and Lyla are still playing,” Sean said.

“Now, we can only bet galleons, a maximum of 10 so I don’t get carried away. And basically, we’re betting on who we think will get a good one.” Scorp said. “So, I bet 10 galleons that Sean’s gonna get a good bean!” He said and Lio wrote it down. “Wow, uh, I guess I bet 2 galleons that Harp’s gonna get a good bean…” I mumbled and Lio wrote that down. “And I bet sssssseven galleons that Lyla’s gonna be lucky.” Adira hesitantly said. “Should we bet on who’s gonna get a bad bean?” Scorp asked and Adira and I said, “Sure.”

“Okay! I bet 10 galleons Harper’s gonna get a bad one!” Scorp said. “Uh, I bet 6 galleons that Sean’s gonna get a bad one,” I said. “I’ll kick it up to 10 galleons! I bet Lyla’s gonna get a bad one!” Adira exclaimed. “Hey, are we getting any money?!” Lyla asked. “No, we’re the ones betting.” Scorp he told her and she pouted.

“Alright, everyone grab two!” Sean said. “I’ll go first!” Harp said and ate the first one. ”What did you get?” Lio asked. “Um, I think it’s éclair. I dunno, it’s good though.” Harp answered. He ate the next one and immediately spit it out. “Ugh, it tastes like an egg but worse…” Harp gagged and Lio noted it. “I’m next!” Sean said. He popped it into his mouth. “Hmm…is this roast beef? It’s weird eating it from a jelly bean, but it tastes good!” He chirped. He ate the next one and smiled. “It’s a baked bean! I guess it’s good.” He said.

“I guess I’m last,” Lyla said. She ate the first one and nodded. “I guess it’s good, I don’t like coconut all that much though.” She said. She ate her other one and retched again. She spit out the bean and Lio asked, “What was it?”

“I don’t know! It just tastes terrible!” Lyla complained and cast the water spell once more. “So let’s see… Scorpius and Adira got both right, and Albus got one wrong. So Scorpius gets to keep his 20 galleons, Adira gets to keep her 17 galleons, and Albus has to give Scorpius his 6 galleons, but he gets to keep his 2 galleons.” Lio summed up the match. “Wait, why do I have to get him my money?” I asked. “Because he guessed Sean would get a good one, and you said he’d get a bad one, so you have to give it to him since he got it right,” Scorp explained. “Is that how gambling works?” I asked. “Albus, you agreed to this! Hand it over!” Scorp commanded and I gave her 6 of my galleons.

“That was fun! I wanna do it again!” Scorp chirped. “Just don’t get addicted,” I muttered. We all got back in the cushioned seats and Harp asked, “Do you think Professor Syrine’s back?”

“Professor Longbottom said he would be,” Scorp told him. Harp nodded and we all stayed silent for the rest of the train ride.


	24. Investigation

**~Scorpius’ POV~**

Albus, Harper, Lionel, Adira and I headed to the Potions classroom and I saw that the note wasn’t on the door anymore. Is Professor Syrine back? We walked in and sure enough, Professor Syrine was at the front, writing something on the chalkboard. “Professor Syrine! Are you okay?!” Harper asked. “Oh my!” Professor Syrine exclaimed and turned around. “Of course, I’m fine, child.” He said and smiled. “Harper sighed of relief and we sat down. “What happened to you, anyway?” Lionel asked.

“Well, I remember sitting by the Great Lake, and all of a sudden I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was in ze hospital wing.” The professor explained. “That’s it?” Harper asked. “That’s all I remember.” Professor Syrine replied. “You must’ve gotten knocked out.” I pointed out and then gasped. “What if we find out who tried to drown you! Like a murder mystery!” I suggested with a grin on my face. “Why? He’s not dead.” Lionel asked. “Because it’s fun!” Adira agreed with me. “You shouldn’t do that, you might get in trouble.” Professor Syrine advised. “I wanna do it anyway!” I said. “Don’t, you might lose house points for us!” Harper claimed.

I pouted and then the bell chimed. Professor Syrine went to the front and greeted, “Good morning, class. Um, I don’t ‘ave anything planned for today, so today’s a free day.” Everyone cheered and Marianna came over to us with a Ravenclaw boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. “Who’s this?” Harper asked. “This is Marion Colten!” Marianna introduced him. “Hi! My name’s Scorpius Malfoy!” I introduced myself and he scoffed. “Malfoy, huh? Hmph.” He said. What is that supposed to mean? “You, you’re a Potter, aren’t you? What’re you doing in Slytherin?” He hissed and Albus looked down. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” I yelled and shot up. “Ha! What do you think?” He snickered and I resisted the urge to just-

“Okay, that’s enough, you guys had your fun…!” Marianna awkwardly interjected and pushed Marion away from us. I sat back down and huffed. “You weren’t gonna kill him, right?” Albus asked me. “I sure was considering it…” I grumbled. “Anyway, you didn’t bring Lacie with you, right?” Harper asked and I shook my head. “So, uh, what should we talk about?” Adira asked. “I could go for some biscuits right about now…” Albus muttered. “How are you hungry already?” Harper asked. “I’m not hungry, I just want something sweet,” Albus replied.

“Scorp, are you tired already?” Adira asked. “No…” I mumbled sleepily. “Seriously?” Harper asked and I laid my head down. “I’m just bored…” I yawned and closed my eyes. “Are you narcoleptic?” Lionel asked. “No, but my mother is…I think. I wasn’t paying attention.” I answered. All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. “Hmm…I have an idea,” I said. “What is it?” Adira asked. “I wanna go investigate the lake! And since we’re in the back, we can just sneak out, riiiight?” I suggested. “That’s an idea that a Gryffindor would have,” Lionel said. “Whatever. Who wants to go with me?” I asked.

“I’ll go!” Adira chirped.

“Sure, I guess,” Albus mumbled.

“M’kay,” Harper said.

“Fine…” Lionel huffed and I clapped my hands. We all packed up and while Professor Syrine wasn’t looking, we left the classroom. We looked for the Great Lake, well, more like how to get there, but we found it after about 15 minutes. Unfortunately, there were aurors there. “What are you kids doing out of class?” One of them asked. “Wait, Albus?” Mr Potter asked. “Uh, um, it was Scorp’s idea!” Albus blamed me.

“Hey! You agreed to this! Take accountability, you coward!” I yelled. “I’m not a coward!” Albus yelled back. “Hey! Why are you five out of class?” Mr Potter asked once more. “We got lost!” I lied. “Harper here has a habit of getting lost, and we made the mistake of having him lead.” Mr Potter gave me a sceptical look. “And what was that about an idea?” He asked. “Oh, our professor needed our help, so it was my idea to help him,” I said. “He needed something from the Great Hall.”

“I…see.” Mr Potter muttered. “We should probably get going! Bye Mr Potter!” Lionel chimed in and we all went back into the castle. “I told you that was a bad idea,” Lionel told me. “You never said it was bad, you just said it was a ‘Gryffindor’ idea.” I pointed out and he sighed. “Whatever.” He mumbled. We went to the classroom and looked inside the classroom. Professor Syrine was talking with Marianna and that rude Ravenclaw, so we slipped into the classroom and sat down. As soon as we sat down, the bell chimed. “Ah, that’s the bell, goodbye everyone!” Professor Syrine said and we left the classroom. In Charms, we learned about an unlocking spell. I think it’s called… _“Alohomora,”_ I guess that could be useful. In Transfiguration, we learned how to turn matches into needles. Although Lyla almost burned the classroom down…

We went to lunch and Albus sighed as he sat down. “What’s up with you?” I asked. “I really want something sweet.” He mumbled. “Good afternoon.” A Hufflepuff girl with jet-black hair and hazel eyes greeted us. She looked a little older than James. “Are you Scorpius Malfoy?” She asked and I nodded. “Why?” I asked. “Um, is your mother Astoria Greengrass?” She asked. “Yes…?” I answered. “O-Oh, good. Ah, um, my name is Ardelle Greengrass. It’s nice to finally meet you!” She introduced herself. “I didn’t know you had a cousin,” Albus said. “Me neither,” I said. “That’s because you’d always run away as soon as I came over.” Ardelle pointed out and I huffed. “Why’d you run from the people who visited your house but just walked over to me, no problem?” Albus asked. “I don’t know. I just don’t like being forced to talk to people, I guess.” I said and he nodded. Ardelle went to the Hufflepuff table and we ate our lunch. In Herbology, we learned about Venomous Tentacula, although I wish we could have learned about it up close instead of just taking notes. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, we learned about zombies! Unfortunately, I didn’t learn anything new about them…Oh! But in History of Magic, I had a nice nap!

“Man, that felt good…” I yawned as we walked back to the common room. “How do you manage to sleep so much?” Lionel asked. “I dunno. I just get tired when I’m bored.” I muttered. “But, since school’s over, we can investigate the lake!” I chirped. “The aurors might still be there, though.” Lionel pointed out and I groaned. “Even so! We can do it at night, there’s no way that they’ll be here at night!” I cheered myself up. “Yeah, but they might block off the lake,” Albus said. “Why do you guys keep shooting me down?! If Adira was here, she’d agree with me all the way!” I complained. “I’m on your side, but I don’t know if it’ll work, y’know?” Harper said. “We’re doing it tonight! I’m not changing my mind!” I stated and they all gave me sceptical looks. I went over to Fluxfeather and hugged her. “You’re not about to fall asleep, right?” Albus asked. “No…” I mumbled, then yawned. “We have Charms homework.” Lionel reminded us and I sat up.

* * *

“Harper. Harper! Wake up.” I whispered while shaking Harper awake. “Is it time already…?” He asked and I nodded. He got up and we both walked into the common room where Adira was waiting. “You have the cloak, right?” She asked and I nodded. We wrapped the cloak around ourselves and walked out of the common room. We snuck as quietly as we could to the Great Lake. The lake wasn’t blocked out and there weren’t any aurors there! “Should we take off the cloak?” Harper whispered. “Sure.” Adira and I said. We took off the invisibility cloak and Harper slung it over his shoulder. “Where should we look first?” Harper asked and I answered, “We should look where the aurors were looking, so over there!”

We walked over to where the aurors from earlier were searching. _“Lumos,”_ I mumbled and my wand lit up. We looked around for a few minutes until…

“What are you kids doing? Especially during nighttime?” A familiar voice asked. We all turned around and saw Mr Potter with a scowl on his face. We can’t get out of this one, can we? “Well?” He asked. “Uh, well…we were investigating Professor Syrine’s attack,” Adira said. “Oh, I see.” Mr Potter said and went over to us. “Why’d you come out here instead of getting sleep?” Harper asked. “That’s none of your business.” Mr Potter answered. “You guys should know that you shouldn’t be out of the common rooms at night.” He scolded. “Didn’t you sneak out several times?” I asked. “This isn’t about me. And is that my invisibility cloak?!” He asked and Harper squeaked, “Albus stole it, not me!”

“We’re very sorry, Mr Pot-”

“Hold on, what is that?” He interrupted and walked over to the lake. “Oh! A grindylow!” I exclaimed after looking at what Mr Potter looked at. “Aww, it’s so cute!” I gushed. “Look, it’s holding something!” Mr Potter exclaimed and sure enough, the grindylow was holding something stained slightly red. “Oh, let me see if I can get it closer to us.” Harper offered and grabbed a bunch of seaweed from the lake. He took off his shoes and socks, then gave the invisibility cloak to me. He was about to step into the lake when Mr Potter interrupted him. “Wait! What are you doing?!” Mr Potter asked. “Don’t worry! I know what I’m doing!” Harper reassured him and got into the lake. I don’t think it worked though because Mr Potter looks extremely worried. He dived underwater and slowly swam towards the grindylow.

“W-What is he doing?!” Mr Potter worriedly asked. “It looks like…he’s talking with it?” Adira asked. “Aww, I wish I could talk with grindylows!” I whined and Mr Potter looked at me. “Why are you two so calm?!” He asked. “I mean, it looks like he’s got it under control,” I said. Harper and the grindylow exchanged items and Harper quickly got out of the lake. “Brr, it’s cold! I’m surprised the lake hasn’t turned to ice.” He joked. He had a rock the size of his palm in his hand. “Is that blood?” I asked. “Yeah,” Harper answered. “You want it, Mr Potter?”

“Oh, uh, yeah…” Mr Potter accepted the rock. He used a handkerchief to put it in his pocket. “Now, you guys should get back to your common room.” He told us. “Thank you for not telling Headmistress McGonagall!” Harper said and we walked back into the castle. I put the invisibility cloak over us and we went back to the common room. “Where were you three?” Lionel asked as we took off the cloak. “At the lake,” Adira told him. “Are you guys in trouble?” He asked and we all shook our heads. “Well, that’s good.” He said and we sat on the sofa. “Did you guys find anything?” He asked. “We found a bloody rock, but then Mr Potter made us come back here…” I said. “Wait, a rock with blood on it? Do you think it was used to bludgeon Professor Syrine?” Lionel asked. “Well, duh,” Adira said and Lionel huffed. “This is serious, we might end up involved in the case if the Ministry finds out you guys found the evidence! One of us, no, you might end up getting suspected!” Lionel pointed out and we nodded. “But just so you know, I’m the one who found the rock,” Harper added and Lionel slapped him on the forehead.

“That doesn’t matter!” He huffed and Albus came out of the dormitories. “What’s going on?” Albus slurred. “Scorp, me, and Adira went out to the lake!” Harper told him and Albus sat on another sofa. “What happened?” Albus asked. “Oh, we saw your father, he got mad we had his cloak, then we found a bloody rock!” Adira explained. “What’s so special about a rock?” Albus asked. “No, it’s a bloody rock!” Albus raised his eyebrow. “The rock had blood on it, you dunce!” Adira insulted. “Hey!”

“Guys, stop yelling! You might wake someone up!” Lionel whispered. “Do you have the rock?” Albus asked. “Nah, we gave it to Mr Potter,” Harper said. “You think they might find our fingerprints on it?” I asked. “Well, it was in the water, they might have just washed away.” Harper pointed out. “How’d you guys get it out of the water?” Lionel asked. “Oh, I had to tempt a weird water creature to give it to me,” Harper said. “It’s called a grindylow!” I hissed. “Whatever.”

“Don’t ‘whatever’ me!”

“Scorpius, stop yelling!” Lionel whispered again. “How’d the blood not wash off?” Adira wondered. “It could have been dry already. It’s pretty hard to get blood out of clothes.” I said. “How do you know that?” Albus asked. “Don’t worry! I didn’t kill anybody, I just had a really severe nosebleed and it got all over my clothes.” I answered and he relaxed. Harper yawned and suggested, “We should go back to bed.” We all agreed and went back to the dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Ardelle was gonna be named Ascella, but I looked deeper into the meaning of Ascella and turns out it means armpit-

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm really proud of myself for this, but also really nervous to post this...! But I'm going to anyway, soooooooooooooooooo-  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any criticisms, please comment it. I personally think I moved wayyyyyyyyyyyyy too fast, but I'll try to improve on that in the future. Anywho, I think that's all, bai baiiiii


End file.
